


April Fool Day

by CaiQing



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiQing/pseuds/CaiQing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“นัท...ฉันรักนาย”<br/>“นะ...นายรักฉันเหรอ?”<br/>"ใช่! ฉันรักนาย รักมานานแล้วด้วย"<br/>ก่อนที่ผมจะได้ตอบโต้อะไรสายตาเจ้ากรรมก็เหลือบไปเห็นปฏิทินที่ผนังห้องพอดี<br/>วันที่ 1 เมษายน...เดี๋ยวก่อนสินี่มันวันเมษาโกหกนี่นา!<br/>ผมหันกลับมามองเพื่อนรักหักเหลี่ยมโหดตรงหน้า ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาที่ดูจริงใจไร้ท่าทีเสแสร้งทำเอาผมแทบจะถวายรางวัลตุ๊กตาทองให้<br/>แต่ในสมองผมสรุปได้คำเดียวว่า ‘มึงอำกู!’<br/>เรื่องราวความสัมพันธ์ของเพื่อนรักที่ยกระดับมาเป็นแฟนเพราะความเข้าใจผิดจะเป็นอย่างไรต่อไป</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. บทนำ

สัมผัสอันอ่อนนุ่มวาบหวามบนริมฝีปากทำให้ผมเผลอเคลิบเคลิ้มไปนานพอดู แต่พออาร์ตเลื่อนฝ่ามือร้อนผ่าวไปยังสะโพกผมก็เริ่มระลึกได้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น สองมือของผมที่เมื่อกี้เพิ่งโอบรอบคอคนรูปหล่อตรงหน้าก็เปลี่ยนมาเป็นผลักไสเขาออก แต่ริมฝีปากกลับร้อนผ่าวและดูเหมือนจะลืมรสจูบเมื่อกี้ไม่ได้ โอ๊ย! มันกลายมาเป็นแบบนี้ได้ยังไงวะเนี่ย?

"นัท..." ฝ่ายที่ถูกผมผลักไปเมื่อกี้เรียกชื่อผมเหมือนจะประท้วง ส่วนผมก็ได้แต่กระอักกระอ่วนใจ ถึงเมื่อกี้จะดูเหมือนผมยอมโดยดีก็จริงแต่มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่คิดนะ...

 

ก่อนหน้านั้นห้านาที อาร์ตเดินเข้ามาหาผมถึงในห้องนอน สำหรับเพื่อนคนอื่นผมไม่มีวันยอมให้ทำอย่างนี้หรอก แต่กับอาร์ตมันเป็นข้อยกเว้นเพราะพวกเราเป็นเพื่อนกันมาตั้งแต่สมัยอนุบาลโน่น แถมพ่อแม่ยังเป็นเพื่อนกันอีก มันจึงไม่แปลกที่แม่ของผมจะปล่อยให้อาร์ตขึ้นมาหาผมถึงบนนี้

อาร์ตทรุดตัวลงนั่งตรงขอบเตียงแล้วเงียบไป

"อาร์ต...” ไอ้หน้าหล่อเอาแต่นั่งนิ่งไม่ยอมตอบ

“คุณอาร์ตคร๊าบบบ” ยังครับมันยังไม่ตอบ ผมพลิกตัวไปหาเพื่อนรักที่ตอนนี้เงียบเป็นเป่าสาก เงียบอย่างนี้เห็นจะมีอะไรแน่

“เฮ๊ย! มีอะไรทำไมไม่บอกกันล่ะ กลุ้มอะไรอยู่วะ?” เห็นอย่างนี้ผมก็ห่วงเพื่อนนะครับ คบกันมาแต่อ้อนแต่ออก ถึงแม้อาร์ตมันจะขี้เก็กเป็นปกติแต่กับผมมันไม่เคยเป็นแบบนี้เลย 

"นัท ฉันมีเรื่องจะพูดด้วย" อาร์ตยังคงไม่มองหน้าผม ตกลงนี่มันเรื่องอะไรกันแน่ แต่ไม่ว่าอย่างไรสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ก็เคร่งเครียดเกินคนบ้าบออย่างผมจะรับไหว

"ถ้าจะสารภาพรักล่ะก็เลิกคิดได้เลยนะ สเป็คฉันต้องสาวสวยอกบึ้มๆ ว่ะ" เพื่อนรักไม่ขำแต่มันดันสะดุ้งแทนแฮะ โอเคผมควรจะเอะใจตั้งแต่ตรงนี้ แต่ใครจะไปรู้ล่ะว่าเพื่อนสนิทจะคิดไม่ซื่อ ถึงผมจะหน้าตาดีแต่ก็ไม่หลงตัวเองนะครับขอบอก

อาร์ตผุดลุกขึ้นและทำท่าจะเดินออกไปจากห้อง ไอ้ผมก็ตกใจถลาไปคว้าแขนเพื่อนขี้งอนเอาไว้

“เป็นอะไรของนายวะอาร์ต แค่ล้อเล่นนิดเดียวไม่เห็นต้องโกรธเลย ตกลงมีอะไรเนี่ย?” จริงๆ ผมก็แอบรู้สึกผิดที่ดันมายิงมุกฝืดๆ ตอนที่เพื่อนเครียด ดังนั้นตอนนี้ขอจริงจังแก้ตัวสักหน่อย

คนหล่อแต่แอบขี้น้อยใจหันขวับ อาร์ตจ้องผมด้วยสายตาประหลาด จะโกรธก็ไม่ใช่น้อยใจก็ไม่เชิง ออกแนวตัดพ้อมากกว่า เห็นแบบนั้นแล้วยิ่งทำให้รู้สึกผิดเข้าไปใหญ่ นี่ถ้าผมเป็นผู้หญิงป่านนี้คงหลงรักมันหัวปักหัวปำไปแล้ว

โชคดีที่ผมไม่ใช่ผู้หญิง...

ถึงบางทีมันจะแอบหวั่นไหวอยู่บ้างก็เถอะนะ...

...ไม่เอาแล้วเลิกพูด เข้าเรื่องต่อดีกว่า

อาร์ตยังคงงอนไม่พูดไม่จา เขาเบือนหน้าหนีไปทางอื่นแล้วถอนหายใจหนักๆ สองสามที

“ปล่อยเถอะนัท” ทำไมมันงอนแล้วดันน่ารักวะเนี่ย โอ๊ยๆ ไอ้นัทอย่างเพิ่งฟุ้งซ่าน นี่คนเขากำลังซีเรียสอยู่นะเว๊ย!

“มีอะไรก็ค่อยๆ พูดสิอาร์ต ตกลงมีเรื่องอะไร? ฉันทำอะไรให้นายโกรธหรือเปล่า?” โอเค น่าจะจริงจังพอนะหนนี้

“ฉันรักนาย...”

“...เอ่อ ขออีกทีซิ” สงสัยเมื่อกี้จะหูฝาด

“ฉันรักนาย” คราวนี้อาร์ตยอมหันมามองหน้าผมแล้ว ถึงตอนนี้กลายเป็นผมที่เผลอผงะถอยหลัง แต่ไอ้คนหล่อตรงหน้าก็คว้าข้อมืออีกข้างของผมเอาไว้เหมือนจะแก้แค้นคืนที่เมื่อกี้ผมไปคว้าแขนของเขา

“นัท...ฉันรักนาย” เหมือนจะเริ่มมีความมั่นใจมากขึ้นอาร์ตเลยพูดได้หนักแน่นกว่าครั้งแรก คราวนี้เขาสบตาผมตรงๆ

“นะ...นายรักฉันเหรอ?” ครูสอนไว้ว่าการสื่อสารที่ดีเราต้องรับสารมาแล้วทวนกลับด้วยเพื่อความถูกต้องของเนื้อหาครับ...ยิ้มทำไมวะอาร์ต อย่ายิ้มเด้! คนยิ่งใจหวิวๆ อยู่

"ใช่! ฉันรักนาย รักมานานแล้วด้วย"

ก่อนที่ผมจะได้ตอบโต้อะไรสายตาเจ้ากรรมก็เหลือบไปเห็นปฏิทินที่ผนังห้องพอดี ตัวเลขบนปฎิทินมันแทบจะโดดเด้งออกมาเตะตาผมจนบวมปูด

วันที่ 1 เมษายน...

...เดี๋ยวก่อนสินี่มันวันเมษาโกหกนี่นา!

ผมหันกลับมามองเพื่อนรักหักเหลี่ยมโหดตรงหน้า ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาที่ดูจริงใจไร้ท่าทีเสแสร้งทำเอาผมแทบจะถวายรางวัลตุ๊กตาทองให้

ในสมองผมสรุปได้คำเดียวว่า ‘มึงอำกู!’

...โอเค ยอมรับก็ได้ว่านั่นมันสามคำ แต่ประเด็นไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้น ตั้งใจอ่านกันหน่อยครับ

ประเด็นอยู่ที่อาร์ตมันเล่นแรงไปแล้ว

ผมก้มหน้าลงทันที ตอนนี้ต้องซื้อเวลาเพื่อหาทางแก้เผ็ด นิ่งอยู่ได้พักนึงอาร์ตก็เริ่มร้อนรนขึ้น สมน้ำหน้า สงสัยจะคิดว่าผมเชื่อจริงๆ เข้าให้แล้วล่ะสิ

“นัท...” อาร์ตพยายามเรียกให้ผมเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเขา แต่จะทำอย่างนั้นได้ไงล่ะตอนนี้ผมกำลังตีบทโศกอยู่ ดังนั้นผมจึงก้มหน้างุดต่อไปก่อน ส่วนนึงเอาไว้กดดันอาร์ต อีกส่วนนึงก็เพื่อซ่อนรอยยิ้มตัวเอง ใจจริงก็อยากแอบมองนะว่าอาร์ตมันจะทำหน้ายังไง แบบว่ามันคงตลกพิลึก

“อาร์ตอย่าล้อเล่นกันอย่างนี้สิ...” ท้ายเสียงผมสั่นครือ หึๆ ไอ้เรื่องแกล้งสะอื้นผมถนัดนัก ฝึกมาแต่เด็ก เป็นผู้เชี่ยวชาญมาตั้งแต่สี่ขวบ ขนาดพ่อผมที่ว่าดุๆ พอเจอไม้นี้เข้าก็แทบจะถลามาลูบหัวลูบหางผมไม่ทันเลยเหมือนกัน

ยังไม่ทันได้พูดอะไรต่ออาร์ตก็รั้งต้นแขนทั้งสองข้างของผมไว้แล้วดึงเข้าหาตัว ตอนนี้เราสองคนเหมือนจะกอดกันกลายๆ ติดอยู่แค่ว่าแขนผมมันยังขนาบอยู่ข้างลำตัวไม่ได้โอบตัวคนตรงหน้า และระหว่างเราสองคนยังมีช่องว่างให้อากาศวิ่งผ่านได้สักสองเซ็นติเมตรได้มั้ง

“นัท...” เฮ๊ยๆ ทำไมมาประกบข้างหูเร็วจังวะ แก้มผมเริ่มร้อนผ่าวๆ แล้วสิ ให้ตายเหอะอาร์ตมันอยากแกล้งผมขนาดนี้เลยเหรอเนี่ย แรงไปมั้ยเพื่อน คนมีเลือดมีเนื้อนะเว๊ย ใจเต้นโครมครามหมดแล้ว

“นัท...ฉันรักนายจริงๆ นะ” นั่น ยังจะมากระซิบข้างหูซะหวานจ๋อยอีก พอแล้วโว๊ยพอ!

เห็นทีจะไม่ดีแล้วสิ ถ้าขืนปล่อยไปแบบนี้มีหวังอาร์ตมันชนะแหงๆ ดังนั้นผมว่าผมควรจะรุกบ้างแล้ว

“จริงๆ นะ?” ใครว่าอาร์ตมันกระซิบเสียงกระเส่าเป็นคนเดียว

พออาร์ตขานรับผมก็เดินเกมต่อ

"อาร์ต…ฉันก็รักนายเหมือนกัน" ผมกลัวว่าการบอกรักตอบแค่เพียงคำพูดมันอาจจะไม่พอ อย่ากระนั้นเลยเพิ่มของแถมพิเศษเป็นการเอาหัวทุยๆ ซบไหล่อาร์ตมันไปด้วย แค่นี้ก็ชนะขาดลอยแล้ว คอยดูนะเดี๋ยวอาร์ตมันต้องผวาแล้วผลักผมออกแน่!

...อาร์ตนิ่งไป สงสัยจะยังช็อค

...เขายังไม่ผลักผมออก นี่เริ่มเมื่อยแล้วนะ จะให้เอาหัวชนไหล่เบาๆ หวานๆ เป็นนางเอกไปถึงไหน

...โอเค ณ ตอนนี้เมื่อยคอมากขอซบเลยละกัน อยากไม่ขยับเองนี่ คนเราอะไรมันจะไปช็อคนานขนาดนี้วะ

บางทีผมอาจจะเอาคืนแรงไปหน่อยมั้ง ตอนนี้เพื่อนรักของผมมันดูจะพูดอะไรไม่ออกแล้ว แต่ก่อนที่ผมจะทันเฉลยความจริงเอาบุญอาร์ตมันก็ดันสวมกอดผมซะแน่น

กลายเป็นผมที่ตกใจจนเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง อาร์ตกำลังฉีกยิ้มกว้าง สายตาที่เขามองมาฉายแววดีใจอย่างสุดๆ เหมือนกับ…เหมือนกับสมหวังในอะไรสักอย่าง รู้สึกตัวอีกทีอาร์ตมันก็สวมบทบาทพระเอกละครไทยเชยคางผมขึ้นและประกบจูบเสียแล้ว

เรื่องมันก็เริ่มต้นแบบนี้แหละ

ส่วนเรื่องที่ผมเคลิ้มไปกับจูบก็ลืมๆ มันไปเถอะ...ของมันเผลอกันได้

ตอนนี้สิ่งที่สำคัญกว่าคือการอธิบายให้อาร์ตเข้าใจว่ามันเป็นแค่เรื่องล้อเล่น ว่าผมขอโทษที่เข้าใจผิดนึกว่าเขาแกล้งผมเล่นเลยกะจะแกล้งกลับก็แค่นั้น

โว๊ย! ทำไมอาร์ตมันต้องมาสารภาพรักวันนี้ด้วยเนี่ย ทำอะไรไม่ดูฤกษ์ดูยามเอาซะเล้ยให้ตายเถอะ

อาร์ตประคองแก้มผมขึ้นแล้วจ้องตาผมตรงๆ ผมกลืนน้ำลายดังเอื๊อก อยากจะหลบตาแต่ทำไม่ได้ รู้สึกคอแห้งผาก อาร์ตรอให้ผมอธิบายตัวเองว่าผลักเขาออกทำไมแต่ปากผมมันดันขยับไม่ได้ซะอย่างนั้น พ่อรูปหล่อถอนหายใจเบาๆ แล้วพูดซะเอง

"นัทรู้มั้ยวันนี้เป็นวันที่ฉันมีความสุขที่สุดเลย” อาร์ตก้มหน้าลงมาจูบหน้าผากผมหนึ่งที โอย...ทำไมต้องทำร้ายกันแบบนี้วะ อาร์ตมันต้องรู้แน่ว่าแก้มผมร้อนแค่ไหนตอนนี้ในเมื่อมันยังประคองแก้มผมไม่ปล่อย “รู้หรือเปล่าว่าฉันแอบรักนัทมานานแค่ไหนแล้ว แปดปีเชียวนะที่ฉันรู้ตัวว่ารักนาย” 

อาร์ตจูบหน้าผากผมอีกรอบ ตกลงกะจะเอาให้ช้ำกันไปข้างนึงเลยใช้มั้ยเจ้าบ้า

“ไม่นึกเลยว่านัทก็รักฉันเหมือนกัน” อาร์ตยิ้มจนแก้มปริ ใบหน้าหล่อๆ ที่ปกติก็ดูดีอยู่แล้วตอนนี้ยิ่งน่ามองมากกว่าเดิมเมื่อเขาฉีกยิ้มโชว์เขี้ยวเสน่ห์

ผมพยายามสั่งให้หัวใจหยุดเต้นโครมครามเสียทีเพราะตอนนี้มันเต้นดังจนผมไม่ได้ยินกระทั่งความคิดของตัวเอง เอาล่ะเราต้องตั้งสมาธิ สูดลมหายใจเข้าออกช้าๆ

หายใจเข้า...หายใจออก

หายใจเข้า...หายใจออก

ลมหายใจเข้า ลมหายใจออก ดั่งดอกไม้บาน...

“นัท...” ผมยังคงทำปากขมุบขมิบท่องคาถาสมาธิต่อไป

ลมหายใจเข้า ลมหายใจ... ใครบางคนหยิกแก้มผมเบาๆ

“โอ๊ย!” ผมขยับหน้าหนี แต่มือที่เพิ่งหยิกผมไปหยกๆ ก็ใช้นิ้วโป้งลูบไล้พวงแก้มที่เพิ่งโดนประทุษร้ายเบาๆ เป็นเชิงขอโทษ

“โทษที แต่เห็นนัทอยู่ๆ ก็นิ่งไปแถมพึมพัมอะไรก็ไม่รู้” อาร์ตยิ้มขำ

โอเค สงสัยเมื่อกี้ตั้งใจสงบจิตใจมากไปเลยเผลอร้องเพลงลมหายใจเข้าออกของแม่ชีคนดังเสียได้ แต่ก็ได้ผลดีนะตอนนี้หัวใจผมกลับมาเต้นในอัตราเกือบปกติแล้ว

“อะแฮ่ม” โอเค ตั้งสติแล้วค่อยๆ พูดแล้วกัน “อาร์ต เรื่องของเราน่ะฉันว่า...”

“นัทไม่ต้องพูดแล้วฉันเข้าใจดี” เข้าใจดีก็ดีแล้ว หมอนี่นอกจากหล่อแล้วยังฉลาดหัวไวอีกต่างหาก ...เอ๊ย! เดี๋ยวก่อนดิ่ เข้าใจว่าอะไรกันแน่!

“เอ่อ...เดี๋ยวก่อนนะ นายเข้าใจเหรอ” คนตัวสูงล่ำกว่าผม (นิดนึง) พยักหน้ารับ

“ใช่ ฉันเข้าใจดี นัทยังไม่อยากให้ที่บ้านรู้ใช่มั้ย?” เอ่อ มันก็ใช่ แต่ดูเหมือนจะเข้าใจกันไปคนละเรื่องเลยว่ะ

“อาร์ตนายกำลังเข้าใจผิดนะ คือฉัน...” ผมพยายามอธิบายแล้วจริงๆ นะพี่น้อง แต่พูดมาได้แค่นี่พ่อเจ้าประคุณก็คว้าผมไปจูบแรงๆ อีกที แถมยังขบริมฝีปากล่างผมเล่นนิดหน่อยพอให้ขาแข้งผมอ่อนเปลี้ยเพลียแรง ตอนนี้ไอ้นัทสิ้นลายกลายเป็นง่อยเป็นที่เรียบร้อย นี่ถ้าอาร์ตไม่กอดผมไว้แนบอกมีหวังลงไปกองอยู่กับพื้นแน่

“นัทไม่ต้องอธิบายหรอก ฉันเข้าใจดี แล้วก็ไม่โกรธด้วย เรายังไม่ต้องบอกคุณลุงคุณป้าก็ได้ ฉันก็ยังไม่คิดจะบอกพ่อกับแม่เหมือนกัน เอาไว้จังหวะดีๆ เราค่อยบอกพวกท่าน ฉันมั่นใจว่าจะทำให้พวกท่านเข้าใจเราได้แน่”

ไปกันใหญ่แล้ว ตอนนี้อาร์ตคิดเองเออเองเสร็จสรรพ โบราณเขาว่าน้ำเชี่ยวอย่าเอาเรือไปขวาง ตอนนี้ผมพูดอะไรไปเขาคงไม่รับฟังแน่ อาร์ตปักใจเชื่อว่าผมรักเขาตอบแน่แล้ว ซึ่งผมก็ผิดเองที่อ่านสถานการณ์ผิด การที่เราเป็นคนหน้าตาดีแถมขี้เล่นนี่ก็ลำบากเหมือนกันนะเนี่ย

ผมใช้เวลารวบรวมศีล สมาธิ ปัญญาอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของอาร์ตพักใหญ่ อาร์ตเองก็ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะอยากปล่อยผมง่ายๆ ซึ่งก็ดีแล้วเพราะตอนนี้ผมไม่คิดว่าจะยืนด้วยตัวเองไหวหรอกนะ

“ทำไม...” ผมรวบรวมแรงใจเปิดปากถามสิ่งที่อยากรู้ ถึงตอนนี้จะยังแก้ความเข้าใจผิดไม่ได้แต่ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าผมจะทำอะไรอย่างอื่นไม่ได้เลย ว่ากันว่า ‘รู้เขารู้เรา รบร้อยครั้งชนะร้อยครั้ง’ ตอนนี้ผมต้องเก็บข้อมูลให้มากที่สุดเพื่อเอามาวางแผนแก้ความเข้าใจผิดครั้งนี้ก่อน

“ทำไมอะไรเหรอ?” อาร์ตเขี่ยผมที่ท้ายทอยของผมเล่น อย่าดิ่เว๊ยแค่กอดกันสติฉันก็แทบจะกระเจิงอยู่แล้ว!

“ทำไมถึงเพิ่งบอกตอนนี้ล่ะ?” ก็มันน่าสงสัย บอกว่าแอบรักมาแปดปีเต็มแบบนี้มันดูเหลือเชื่อดี จริงๆ อาร์ตน่าจะตบะแตกหรือไม่ก็ตัดใจไปนานแล้ว

คนหล่อหัวเราะเสียงใส คนบ้าไรวะทำอะไรก็ดูดี

"ก็ฉันกลัวนัทจะเกลียดฉันนี่นา ก็เคยคิดจะตัดใจแล้วเป็นแค่เพื่อนกับนายต่อไปอยู่หรอกนะ แต่นัทรู้มั้ยแค่พูดน่ะมันง่าย ฉันพยายามมาแปดปีเต็มๆ เพื่อที่จะรักคนอื่น แต่ทำยังไงก็ตัดใจไม่ลง” อาร์ตก้มหน้าลงที่ซอกคอผม ทำเอาผมสั่นสะท้านเบาๆ เมื่อปลายจมูกโด่งซุกไซร้ต้นคอผมไปมา

“ตอนนี้นึกเสียดายนิดหน่อย” อาร์ตพูดต่อ ผมเงยหน้ามองเพื่อนรักที่ดันมาสมัครเป็นแฟนด้วยความงุนงง เสียดายอะไรอีกล่ะ

“เสียดายที่ไม่ได้สารภาพให้เร็วกว่านี้ไง นี่ถ้ารู้ว่านัทเองก็คิดเหมือนกันหลายปีมานี้ฉันคงไม่ต้องทรมานอย่างนี้ ถ้ารู้แต่แรกก็คงสารภาพไปนานแล้ว” เขาบีบจมูกผมเบาๆ เหมือนจะลงโทษแกมหมั่นเขี้ยว อาร์ตหัวเราะพอเห็นผมทำหน้ามุ่ยใส่ “อย่าโกรธสิ ไม่ได้ว่าสักหน่อย ฉันผิดเองแหละ ผิดที่ไม่กล้าบอกแต่แรก...แต่คิดอีกทีเป็นแบบนี้ก็ดีแล้วล่ะ”

ผมคลำจมูกป้อยๆ แล้วพึมพัมเบาๆ “ดีกับผีอะไรล่ะ” อาร์ตดึงมือผมขึ้นมาจูบเบาๆ เป็นเชิงขอโทษที่บีบจมูกผมเล่น

“ก็ดีที่นัทให้ฉันรอมาแปดปี ดีที่นัทปล่อยให้ฉันรอจนมั่นใจและแน่ใจว่าความรู้สึกนี้ไม่ได้ฉาบฉวย ว่าฉันรักนัทจริงๆ” อาร์ตหยุดพูดไปแวบนึงก่อนจะพูดต่อเหมือนทดลองอะไรบางอย่าง

“นัท...” ผมเงยหน้ามอง “ฉันรักนัท” โอเค รู้แล้วน่าจะพูดย้ำทำไมอีกเนี่ยอายนะเว๊ย

“ฉันรักนัท” พ่อรูปหล่อเริ่มรุ่มร่ามขึ้นมาอีกรอบ ตอนนี้แก้มสองข้างของผมโดนเพื่อนสนิทคิดไม่ซื่อหอมไปหลายฟอดจนฟกช้ำไปหมดแล้ว ปากของคนรูปหล่อก็หอมแก้มผมไปพลางบอกรักไปพลางจนชักกังวลว่าผมจะกลายเป็นง่อยขึ้นมาจริงๆ แถมนอกจากจะยืนแทบไม่ไหวแล้วผมยังพูดอะไรไม่ออกด้วย ตอนนี้เหมือนอาร์ตจะโดนผีขุนแผนเข้าสิงถึงได้แต๊ะอั๋งได้แต๊ะอั๋งดีแบบนี้

ผมที่สติเกือบหลุดลอยเพราะโดนจู่โจมก็ถูกกระชากออกจากภวังค์เอาตอนที่อาร์ตเฉลยว่าทำไมจู่ๆ ก็เกิดหื่นขึ้นมากระทันหัน

“รักนะ...ฉันรักนัท” อาร์ตพูดไปหัวเราะร่วนไป เขาพร่ำบอกรักอีกหลายทีก่อนจะอธิบาย “ต่อไปนี้จะบอกรักอีกกี่ครั้งก็ได้แล้ว ไม่ต้องปิดอีกต่อไปแล้ว” เขายิ้มให้ผมจนตาหยีแล้วก็ขโมยหอมแก้มอีกหนึ่งที ส่วนผมก็ตัวแข็งไปแล้ว

อาร์ตชะงัก เขาก้มลงมองหน้าผมแล้วรีบเอามือปาดน้ำตาที่แก้มผมออก

"นัทร้องไห้ทำไม?" นี่ผมร้องไห้เหรอเนี่ย?

"เปล่า! ไม่มีอะไรฉันแค่…แค่...”

สายตาของอาร์ตที่มองมาเต็มไปด้วยความห่วงใยและกังวลใจ ตอนนี้ผมเดาได้เลยว่าในหัวของอาร์ตคงกำลังขบคิดว่าเขาทำอะไรผิดไปตรงไหนหรือเปล่า

ให้ตายเถอะ แล้วแบบนี้ผมจะบอกความจริงกับเขาได้ยังไงล่ะเนี่ย อย่างน้อยก็คงบอกอะไรไปตอนนี้ไม่ได้แล้ว ถึงบางทีผมจะบ้าบอเฮฮาไปวันๆ แต่ผมก็ไม่โง่และโหดร้ายพอที่จะทำร้ายจิตใจคนอื่น

โดยเฉพาะกับคนที่ผมแคร์มากเหมือนอาร์ต...

ผมส่ายหัวแรงๆ หนึ่งที แล้วสูดหายใจลึกๆ เอาวะ เรียนผูกก็ต้องเรียนแก้ ตอนนี้สิ่งที่ทำได้คือประคองสภาพตอนนี้ไว้ก่อน ผมไม่อยากให้อาร์ตต้องมาเจ็บเพราะความงี่เง่าของผม การสวมบทบาทแฟนให้เพื่อนรักก็ไม่น่าจะยากเย็นนักหรอกใช่มั้ย

“นัท?” น้ำเสียงอาร์ตเต็มไปด้วยความกังวลเพราะผมไม่ยอมตอบเขาซะทีว่าร้องไห้ทำไม

“ไม่มีอะไร ฉันแค่...แค่ดีใจมากแค่นั้นแหละ” ผมปั้นยิ้มทั้งน้ำตาให้คนตรงหน้า พยายามหยุดร้องไห้แล้วนะแต่น้ำตามันดื้อพาลจะใหลอยู่ได้

“แค่ดีใจน่ะ...” พูดต่อมาได้แค่นี้ก็ดันสะอื้นฮัก น่าอายชะมัด ทำยังไงก็หยุดร้องไห้ไม่ได้ซะที

อาร์ตไม่พูดอะไร เขาแค่กอดผมแน่นขึ้น เสียงทุ้มๆ ของเขาคอยกระซิบอยู่ข้างหูผมว่าเขารักผม ว่าทุกอย่างจะดีเอง ว่าเขาจะไม่มีวันจากผมไป เขาปลอบผมแบบนี้ซ้ำไปซ้ำมา

สมองผมเตือนว่าสิ่งที่เป็นอยู่นี้มันผิด ผิดต่ออาร์ตเพราะผมกำลังหลอกเขา แต่หัวใจผมมันดันแอบดีใจและฉวยโอกาสสัมผัสความอ่อนหวานอ่อนโยนของเพื่อนสนิททั้งที่ผมไม่ได้รักเขาแบบเดียวกับที่เขารักผม

ผมคิดเข้าข้างตัวเองว่าอย่างน้อยระหว่างที่ผมสวมบทแฟนจำเป็นให้อาร์ตผมก็จะไม่มีวันทำให้เขาเสียใจ ถึงแม้อีกไม่นานทุกอย่างมันจะต้องจบแต่ผมก็จะไม่ยอมให้อาร์ตต้องมาเจ็บเพราะผมแน่

เอาไว้พรุ่งนี้ผมจะคิดแผนการณ์แก้ไขเรื่องเข้าใจผิดครั้งนี้ แต่ตอนนี้ขอผมเห็นแก่ตัวสักหน่อย ตอนนี้ขอผมสัมผัสความรักหวานๆ ที่คนตรงหน้ายินดีมอบให้อีกสักนิด แค่นิดเดียวเท่านั้น ผมแค่อยากสัมผัสว่าความรักจริงๆ มันเป็นยังไง สักครั้งก็ยังดี

เหมือนอาร์ตจะเดาความปราถนาลึกๆ ของผมได้ จู่ๆ ผมก็รู้สึกตัวว่านอนราบอยู่บนที่นอนไปเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว ไม่รู้อาร์ตจูงผมไปถึงเตียงนอนได้ยังไงโดยผมไม่ทันรู้ตัว เขาไม่ยอมปล่อยให้ริมฝีปากของผมว่างนานเกินห้าวินาที อดีตเพื่อนรักที่เลื่อนขั้นมาเป็นแฟนก็ประกบจูบผมจนแทบลืมหายใจอีกรอบ

ไม่รู้ทำไมแต่ในใจลึกๆ ผมมีลางสังหรณ์ว่าสุดท้ายคนที่จะเจ็บที่สุดเมื่อเรื่องหลอกลวงนี้ถูกเปิดเผยจะไม่ใช่อาร์ตแต่เป็นผมเองนี่สิ


	2. ตอนที่ 1

ความผิดพลาดครั้งใหญ่หลวงที่สุดในชีวิตของผมเกิดขึ้นเมื่ออาทิตย์ที่แล้ว อย่างที่รู้กันว่าวันที่ 1 เมษายนเป็นวัน April Fool Day หรือวันเมษาโกหก ในวันนี้ใครๆ เขาก็อำกัน ผมก็คนหนึ่งล่ะที่ทำ แต่ใครจะไปรู้ล่ะว่ามันจะทำให้ชีวิตของผมเปลี่ยนไปจากหน้ามือเป็นหลังเท้า เพราะการโกหกครั้งนั้นจะทำให้ผมต้องสูญเสียเพื่อนรักที่สุดไป และได้แฟนหนุ่มรูปหล่อพ่อรวยมาแทน คุณอาจจะบอกว่า แล้วบ่นทำไมวะ? แต่ลองมาเป็นผมดูสิแล้วจะรู้

เรื่องของเรื่องก็คืออาร์ตมาสารภาพรักกับผมโดยไม่ดูตาม้าตาเรือ ไอ้ผมก็นึกว่ามันอำผมเล่น (ก็มันวันที่1เมษานี่นา) ผมเลยแกล้งอำมันกลับรับรักมันเสียเลย! แต่ตอนหลังก็มารู้ว่ามันเอาจริง ทีนี้จะหันหลังกลับไม่ได้แล้วด้วยง่ะ ไม่กล้าบอกด้วยว่าโกหกเดี๋ยวมันได้เกลียดผมตายเลย ก็เลยต้องเป็นแฟนจำยอมไปพลางๆ ก่อน และคอยหาโอกาสดีๆ และเหตุผลเข้าท่าๆ บอกเลิกกับอาร์ตอย่างสวยงามโดยไม่ทำให้อาร์ตเสียใจและต้องสามารถรักษามิตรภาพระหว่างเราไว้ได้

หลังจากที่ผมได้เป็นแฟนอาร์ตไปแล้วชีวิตของผมก็เปลี่ยนไปโดยสิ้นเชิง อาร์ตดูจะเข้ามามีบทบาทในชีวิตผมซะทุกๆ ด้าน เขาเริ่มทำตัวเป็นเจ้าเข้าเจ้าของผม ตามไปรับไปส่ง เข้าหาผู้หลักผู้ใหญ่ โชคดีที่ธรรมดาอาร์ตชอบมาขลุกอยู่บ้านผมอยู่แล้วพ่อแม่ผมก็เลยไม่สงสัย งานนี้เลยรอดตัวไป

นอกจากนี้อาร์ตยังโทร.หาผมทุกคืนด้วย ซึ่งก็ไม่รู้มันจะโทรทำไมทั้งที่ก็เจอหน้ากันทุกวันอยู่แล้ว และที่แย่กว่านั้นก็คืออาร์ตเป็นคนขี้หึงสุดๆ แค่เห็นผมยืนหัวร่อต่อกระซิกไม่ว่ากับผู้หญิงหรือผู้ชายพ่อเจ้าประคุณก็ต้องแทรกเข้ามากลางวงสนทนาแถมยกมือโอบไหล่ผมแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของแบบชัดเจน นี่ถ้าพ่อคุณทำได้เขาคงติดป้ายชื่อแปะไว้บนหน้าผากผมแล้วล่ะ นี่ก็เป็นข้อหนึ่งที่ทำให้คนสงสัยเรื่องของพวกเรา

อีกข้อหนึ่งก็คือหลังจากที่อาร์ตรู้ตัวว่าสมหวังแน่แล้วเขาก็ไปบอกเลิกกับบรรดาสาวๆ ที่เขาคบอยู่ ใช่ครับคุณอ่านไม่ผิดหรอกที่ผมใช้คำว่า ‘บรรดา’ ก็เพราะมีหลายคน แถมยังไม่มีใครเห็นว่าเขาจะมีแฟนสาวคนใหม่มาควงด้วยเลย จะมีก็แต่ผมไอ้นัทเพื่อนสนิทที่ระยะหลังๆ ติดหนึบกันยิ่งกว่าตังเม

ข่าวลือเรื่องผมกับอาร์ตหันมากินกันเองเลยแพร่สะพัดไปทั่วจนเพื่อนๆ ของผมชักสงสัย ไอ้ผมก็แก้ตัวไปได้เรื่อยๆ เหมือนกัน เพราะลื่นเป็นปลาไหลอยู่แล้ว แต่ถึงยังไงเสียงซุบซิบนินทาก็สร้างความรำคาญให้ผมจนต้องคอยเตือนเขาให้ทำตัวดีๆ หน่อย อย่าให้มันประเจิดประเจ้อมากนัก แต่คุณรู้ไหมว่าเขาตอบว่าไง เขาพูดหน้าตาเฉยเลยว่า 

"ให้พูดกันไปก็ดีคนอื่นจะได้รู้ว่านัทเป็นของฉัน" ไม่พูดเปล่า เจ้าบ้านั่นดันถือโอกาสขโมยหอมแก้มผมไปหนึ่งฟอด นี่ถ้าอยู่กันแค่สองต่อสองผมคงไม่โกรธเท่าไรแต่มันดันมีรุ่นน้องปี 1 ผ่านมาเห็นพอดีนี่สิครับ พอเจ้าโจรหื่นรู้ตัวว่าเรามีผู้ชมเขาก็รีบเผ่นแนบไป ปล่อยให้ผมหน้าแดงแล้วแดงอีกต่อหน้ารุ่นน้องอยู่คนเดียว

❖❖❖

 

เล็คเชอร์ภาษาอังกฤษวันนี้น่าง่วงเหมือนเดิม ตาของผมจับจ้องอยู่ที่กระดานก็จริงแต่ใจมันลอยไปไหนต่อไหนแล้วก็ไม่รู้ อาจารย์ยังคงพูดไปเรื่อยๆ อย่างไม่ลืมหูลืมตา และไม่สนใจว่านักเรียนจะรู้เรื่องหรือไม่ แกรมมาร์ต่างๆ ประดังประเดเข้ามาในหัวสมองและจางหายไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

ผมไม่เคยถนัดเรื่องภาษาเลย อันที่จริงผมไม่ถนัดอะไรที่เป็นวิชาการเลยสักอย่าง ผมมีดีอย่างเดียวคือเรื่องกีฬาและผมก็เป็นนักศึกษาโควต้านักกีฬาว่ายน้ำด้วย ไม่อย่างนั้นคงเข้ามาเรียนมหาวิทยาลัยปิดที่มีชื่อเสียงแบบนี้ไม่ได้หรอกครับ

หลังจากนั่งสัปหงกอยู่ในห้องเรียนเป็นชั่วโมง ร่างกายก็กระปรี้กระเปร่าขึ้นมา ประกอบกับความอยากอาหารสองขาของผมพาผมไปยังโรงอาหารอย่างรวดเร็ว

ผมพยายามมองสอดส่ายสายตาหาที่ว่างแต่ดูแล้วไม่มีทีท่าว่าโต๊ะไหนจะลุกง่ายๆ เลย ตอนที่เกือบจะตัดใจนั่งกินข้าวกับพื้นก็มีเสียงที่คุ้นเคยดังมาจากข้างหลัง

"นัทๆ ทางนี้!"

เป็นอาร์ตนั่นเอง ผมรีบเดินยิ้มแฉ่งเข้าไปด้วยความดีใจที่จะได้กินข้าวเสียที ส่วนพ่อเจ้าประคุณก็ยิ้มกลับเพราะนึกว่าเรายิ้มให้เขา แอบรู้สึกผิดนิดหน่อย แต่การที่เขามีความสุขที่ผมยิ้มให้และผมก็มีความสุขที่เขาจองโต๊ะกินข้าวให้แบบนี้มันก็วิน-วินทั้งสองฝ่ายนะว่าไหม?

"รอนานไหมอาร์ต?" ผมวางของลงบนโต๊ะ แล้วทรุดตัวลงนั่งตรงข้ามเขา

"ไม่นานหรอก เพิ่งมาเอง" อาร์ตตอบยิ้มๆ แต่ไอ้คนที่นั่งโต๊ะข้างๆ ก็ดันสอดเข้ามา 

"โอ๊ย! ไปเชื่อมัน มันมาตั้งแต่ 11โมงแล้ว กรูกินข้าวไปตั้งสามจาน ฟาดขนมไปอีก 2 ถ้วย ฮี่โธ่! เพิ่งมาเนี่ยนะเชื่อตายล่ะ!" เจ้านั่นหัวเราะจนตาที่ค่อนข้างตี่ใต้กรอบแว่นยิบหยีเข้าไปอีก อาร์ตหน้าแดงแจ๋รีบยกเท้าถีบเพื่อนอย่างเบาะๆ

"โธ่! ไอ้แว่น ปากไม่มีหูรูดเลยนะมึง!" แต่อีกฝ่ายยังไม่ยอมหยุดแซว 

"หน้าแดงเป็นแตงโมเชียวนะ เขินอะไรวะเนี่ย? หน้าด้านๆ อย่างเอ็งไม่น่าจะอายเป็นนี่หว่า เอ้าๆ ถีบอยู่ได้ น้องนัทสุดที่รักของมึงหิวไส้จะขาดแล้วมั้งไปหาอะไรมาประเคนสิวะ!" ประโยคท้ายทำเอาผมตาโตอ้าปากค้าง

นี่มันอะไร? เจ้านี่เป็นใครกันรู้เรื่องเราได้ไงฟะ?

อาร์ตกับแว่นเริ่มสังเกตว่าผมงุนงงกับเหตุการ์ณเมื่อกี้ก็หันมายิ้มแหยๆ

"เอ่อ…นัท นี่ไอ้แว่นเพื่อนอาร์ตเองแหละ เราเรียนเอกเดียวกัน แล้วฉันก็สนิทกับมันมากเลย แบบว่าสนิทมากขนาดที่ว่าเราปรึกษากันได้ทุกเรื่อง แล้วก็เลย…" อาร์ตทำท่าจะพูดต่อแต่ผมรู้ทันที

"อาร์ตอย่าบอกนะว่านายเล่าให้มันฟังน่ะ ทำยังงี้ได้ยังไงหา!" ดูเหมือนความโกรธจะรุนแรงเสียจนลืมความหิว แถมเสียงของผมก็ไม่ใช่เบาๆ มันดังพอจะให้คนในรัศมี 2 เมตรหันมามองเราได้

อาร์ตกับไอ้ตี๋แว่นนั่นรีบดึงผมออกมาจากที่เกิดเหตุทันทีก่อนที่เราจะขายหน้ากันหมด

"นัทอย่าโกรธสิ แว่นมันไม่บอกใครหรอก อีกอย่างช่วงที่ฉันกลุ้มใจเรื่องนัทก็มีมันนี่แหละที่คอยให้คำปรึกษาโดยไม่หัวเราะเยาะหรือรังเกียจน่ะ" อาร์ตพยายามง้อผม แต่เรื่องอะไรจะยกโทษให้ง่ายๆ ไม่ใจอ่อนหรอกโว๊ย!

"เอ่อ…คือแบบว่าเราก็ต้องขอโทษนะนัท เราแค่ล้อเล่นน่ะ เราไม่บอกใครเรื่องนายสองคนหรอกรับรอง” ไอ้แว่นรีบเข้ามาปะเหลาะผมอย่างออกนอกหน้า “อย่าโกรธไอ้อาร์ตมันเลยนะเดี๋ยวมันน้อยใจฆ่าตัวตายเป็นม่ายนะเอ้า!" 

ไอ้แว่นพูดเข้าทีในตอนแรกแต่หลังๆ ฟังแล้วสะดุ้ง ผมโกรธก็โกรธขำก็ขำ เลยได้แต่หัวเราะหึๆ แล้วถีบมันเบาๆ แบบพอที่จะทำให้มันเสียหลัก

"ฉันยังไม่ได้เป็นเมียมันสักหน่อย!" ผมแก้ แหม! พูดซะเสียเลย แต่อาร์ตก็รีบพูดแทรก

"ตอนนี้ยังแต่ตอนหลังไม่แน่!" ผมร้องเฮ้ย! ส่วนไอ้แว่นก็หัวเราะจนตัวงอ

"ไปๆ ฉันหิวแล้ว ไปหาอะไรกินกัน" ผมรีบตัดบท ขืนต่อปากต่อคำต่อต้องไปกันใหญ่แน่

 

หลังจากนั้นแว่นก็กลายมาเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของผมด้วย และมันก็เป็นคนเดียวที่รู้เรื่องที่เราคบกันอย่างเป็นทางการ ส่วนคนอื่นก็เดากันไปตามเรื่อง 

สำหรับเหล่าแฟนเก่าของอาร์ตที่เชื่อในข่าวลือ(ที่เป็นจริง)ว่าอาร์ตมาติดผมนั้นก็ตามมารังควาญผมอยู่เนืองๆ อาร์ตเองก็คอยปกป้องผมตลอดไม่ได้เพราะเราเรียนคนละคณะกัน

และต่อให้อาร์ตจะมาช่วยผมได้ทุกครั้งผมก็ไม่อยากให้ช่วยหรอก ยังไงซะผมก็เป็นผู้ชายนะจะไปกลัวอะไรกับผู้หญิงตัวเล็กๆ แต่คุณรู้ไหมผมคิดผิดถนัด ฤิทธิ์รักแรงหึงของผู้หญิงช่างมีอานุภาพรุนแรงเหลือเกิน ผมได้ตระหนักถึงมันก็เมื่อเย็นวันศุกร์ที่ผ่านมา

ตอนนั้นผมกำลังซ้อมว่ายน้ำอยู่ที่สระน้ำของมหาวิทยาลัย จู่ๆ สาวสวยไฮโซกลุ่มหนึ่งก็พากันยกขบวนเข้ามาในบริเวณที่นั่งพักริมสระ หนึ่งในนั้นผมจำได้ว่าเป็นแอนแฟนเก่าของอาร์ตที่เพิ่งถูกบอกเลิกไป

แอนมองมาทางผม เราทั้งคู่สบตากัน ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงความอาฆาตแค้นที่ส่งผ่านดวงตาคู่สวยนั้นมา เพื่อนสาวของเธอคนหนึ่งเดินมาหาเพื่อนผมที่อยู่ที่ขอบสระ พูดอะไรบางอย่างแล้วเดินกลับเข้าไปรวมกับกลุ่มของเธอ เพื่อนของผมคนนั้นก็ว่ายมาหาผมที่อีกฝั่งของสระเขาเองก็ดูงงๆ พอๆ กับตัวผมและคนอื่นๆ ในนี้

"นัท…สาวๆ พวกนั้นอยากคุยกับแกว่ะ" 

"เรื่องอะไรวะ?" ผมสังหรณ์ใจไม่ดีเลยแฮะ

"กูจะไปรู้เหรอ? กูน่าจะเป็นฝ่ายถามมึงมากกว่า"

ผมมองไปทางแอนและเพื่อนๆ ของเธอ เอายังไงดี ตอนนี้ยังอยู่ในช่วงซ้อมอยู่ด้วยโค้ชคงไม่ยอมให้ผมปลีกตัวไปแน่ ผมเลยฝากเพื่อนคนเดิมไปบอกพวกสาวๆ ว่าจะคุยด้วยหลังซ้อมเสร็จ

"อะไรวะ! เห็นกูเป็นบุรุษไปรษณีย์หรือไงกัน?" มันบ่นกระฟัดกระเฟียดแต่ก็ยอมโดยดี ทว่าดูเหมือนข้อความที่ฝากส่งไปจะไปยั่วยุให้กลุ่มสาวๆ พวกนั้นโกรธเข้าไปใหญ่ สักพักแอนก็เริ่มสะอื้นเพื่อนๆ เธอก็พากันเข้าไปปลอบ 

"อะไรของแม่คุณเขาวะ อยู่ๆ ก็เป่าปี่เฉยเลย" ใครคนหนึ่งพูดขึ้น แล้วหนึ่งในเพื่อนสาวของแอนเดินทำหน้าขึงขังมาที่ขอบสระ

"นี่นายนัท!" เธอพูดด้วยเสียงแหลมและดัง ผมสะดุ้งโหยงนึกกลัวในใจว่าพวกหล่อนจะมาไม้ไหน 

"รู้ตัวไหมว่านายทำอะไรลงไป?" สาวคนเดิมพูดด้วยเสียงดังกว่าเก่า

"ไม่…ไม่รู้…จ้ะ" เติมคำลงท้ายสักหน่อยก็เจ้าหล่อนน่ากลัวจริงๆ นี่นา

"หึ!…ไม่รู้ใช่ไหมว่าทำอะไรลงไปน่ะ ดี! ฉันจะบอกให้" เสียงของแอนร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นดังขึ้นอีกจากทางด้านหลังของเธอ

"นายแย่งอาร์ตมาจากแอนเพื่อนเรา นายทำให้แอนถูกเขาทิ้ง!"

ทีนี้ล่ะเสียงร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นก็กลายเป็นเสียงร้องลั่นขึ้นมาดังไปทั้งสระน้ำ ทุกคนมองมาที่ผมเป็นตาเดียว ผมแทบอยากจะกระโดดน้ำตายซะตรงนั้น

"พะ…พูดเรื่องอะไร?" ผมพยายามทำเป็นไม่รู้เรื่องอะไร ทำเป็นอินโนเซนต์จะได้รอดไปจากตรงนั้นได้ แต่เหมือนมันจะยิ่งทำให้เรื่องแย่ไปกันใหญ่เพราะว่า…

"ไม่ต้องมาทำเป็นหน่อมแน้มหน่อยเลย เรารู้เรื่องนายกับอาร์ตแล้ว รู้ไหมว่าเพราะอะไร? ก็เพราะอาร์ตเขาบอกกับแอนเองน่ะสิว่าเหตุผลที่เขาเลิกกับแอนเพราะเขารักนาย! เป็นไงล่ะ หน้าด้านขนาดแย่งผัวชาวบ้านเขาได้ แต่ยอมรับความชั่วของตัวเองกับคนอื่นไม่ได้หรือไง!"

แม่สาวปากจัดยกมือท้าวเอวมองผมอย่างกินเลือดกินเนื้อ ในขณะที่เพื่อนๆ และคนในบริเวณนั้นต่างมองมาที่ผมด้วยสายตาแปลกๆ

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาที่ผมรู้สึกอยากร้องไห้ขึ้นมาทันที ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะอะไรผมนึกถึงแต่อาร์ตในตอนนั้น ...โอเค ทำไมผมจะไม่รู้ ก็มันนั่นแหละตัวต้นเหตุ ไปบอกเขาตรงๆ ทำไมว๊า ดูดิ่ผมซวยเลยอ่ะ

ปั๊ดโธ่! อาร์ตนายอยู่ไหน? มาเคลียร์ให้ฉันเดี๋ยวนี้เลยนะ!

"ว่าไงล่ะ! พูดไม่ออกเลยหรือไง?"

หล่อนพูดถูกผมพูดไม่ออกเลยล่ะ โธ่! ทีนี้ชีวิตผมจะเป็นยังไงเนี่ย ถูกตราหน้าว่าแย่งผัวเขา ถ้ารู้ถึงหูพ่อมีหวังถูกตัดออกจากกองมรดกแหงๆ ทำไงดีวะ? สักพักแอนที่เอาแต่ร้องไห้มาตั้งแต่แรกก็พูดขึ้น

"พอเถอะแพทเราไม่อยากมีเรื่อง….." โธ่ถัง ถ้าไม่อยากมีเรื่องก็อย่ามาตั้งแต่แรกสิ ผมบ่นในใจแต่ดูเหมือนว่าเพื่อนของเธอจะไม่ฟังเธอ

"ไม่! ฉันจะเอาเรื่องให้ถึงที่สุด นายอาร์ตเห็นผู้ชายดีกว่าเพื่อนเราได้ไง หลงผิดชัดๆ ถ้าวันนี้พูดกันไม่รู้เรื่องล่ะก็ไม่ยอมแน่!"

ผมยิ่งหน้าเสียเข้าไปใหญ่ ถ้าพูดกันไม่รู้เรื่องก็ไม่กลับงั้นสิ จะรู้อะไรกันอีกเล่าโธ่…ป่านนี้เรื่องมันแพร่ไปทั้งมหาลัยแล้วมั้ง

เมื่อไหร่เจ้าตัวปัญหาจะมานะ อาร์ต…ฉันไม่ยกโทษง่ายๆ แน่ ดันไปบอกเขาว่าผมเป็นต้นเหตุที่เลิกกันซะได้ ถึงจะจริงก็อ้างอย่างอื่นสิฟะ อย่างงี้มีหวังผมโดนฆ่าแหงๆ

"ขึ้นมาพูดกันให้รู้เรื่องไม่ต้องมัวหลบอยู่ในน้ำหรอก ขึ้นมา!" แล้วเธอก็หันไปหาแอน "แอน! เธอก็ด้วยเรื่องจะได้จบๆ"

แอนสะอื้นไห้ แม้จะไม่เต็มใจแต่เธอก็เดินมาช้าๆ เพราะเธอรู้นิสัยของเพื่อนเธอดี ส่วนผมใครจะไปรู้ล่ะว่าแม่คุณจะโมโหร้ายขนาดนั้นเลยยังนิ่งอยู่ในสระ

"ไม่ได้ยินที่ฉันพูดเรอะ ฉันบอกให้ขึ้นมาไง!"

ทุกคนรวมทั้งผมสะดุ้งโหยง ผมรีบปีนขึ้นขอบสระแล้วไปยืนตรงแหน่วยังกะลูกเสือข้างหน้าเธอ ทั้งแพท แอน และพวกเพื่อนของพวกหล่อนต่างพากันเพ่งมองผมตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้าทำเอาผมรู้สึกกระดากๆ 

"หึ! รูปร่างไม่เลวนี่ มิน่าอาร์ตถึงหลง"

แม่สาวขี้โมโหเอ่ยขึ้นแบบสองแง่สองง่าม หล่อนมองหน้าผมแบบเหยียดๆ

"เอ้า! แอนพูดเลย เอาให้เต็มที่ ได้โอกาสแล้วนะ"

แพทดุนหลังเพื่อนของเธอมาเผชิญหน้ากับผม ทั้งแอนและผมต่างก็พูดไม่ออกทั้งคู่ ลมพัดมาเบาๆ ทำให้ผมเริ่มหนาวผมมีแค่กางเกงว่ายน้ำตัวเดียว เลยแอบคว้าเอาเสื้อคลุมมาใส่ซะ อีกอย่างพวกหล่อนจะได้เลิกจ้องซะที

"นัท…" แอนเอ่ยเสียงสั่นๆ

"คะ…ครับ" ผมก็สั่นเหมือนกัน

"ทำอย่างนี้กับแอนทำไม? แย่งอาร์ตจากแอนทำไม? รู้รึเปล่าแอนรักเขามาก อาร์ตเป็นทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างของแอน จนกระทั่ง…จนกระทั่ง…"

แอนพยายามกลั้นน้ำตาและเสียงสะอื้นไว้ สภาพอย่างนี้ทำให้ทุกคนเห็นใจเธอและเทคะแนนไปให้สาวน้อยผู้น่าสงสารทันที ส่วนผมก็รับบทตัวร้ายไปสิครับจะบีบน้ำตาเรียกความเห็นใจบ้างก็ไม่ได้ เป็นผู้ชายนี่ก็เชิดหน้ารับกรรมไปก็แล้วกัน

ผมพูดอะไรไม่ออกจะปฏิเสธก็ไม่ได้จะตอบรับก็กระไรอยู่ ผู้คนที่เข้ามาในสระน้ำใหม่ๆ ต่างอยากรู้อยากเห็นเลยไปจับกลุ่มกับผู้ที่อยู่ร่วมในเหตุการณ์ตั้งแต่แรกแล้วซุบซิบกันใหญ่ ส่วนผมก็เป็นโรคแพ้น้ำตาซะด้วย

"เอ่อ…แอนคือเรา…" จะตอบอะไรล่ะ ไม่ได้เป็นแฟนอาร์ตเหรอ? ก็โกหก ไม่ได้คิดอะไร? ก็ไม่ใช่ จะพูดยังไงดีวะ?

"แอนแน่ใจเหรอว่าเป็นเพราะเราน่ะ?" สุดท้ายก็พูดแบบนี้ออกไป

ผมแค่พยายามให้เธอลองคิดหาเหตุผลอื่นดูแต่มันคงจะเป็นความคิดโง่ๆ เพราะแพทที่ฟังอยู่ใกล้ๆ ก็โมโหขึ้นมาแทน

"นายจะบอกว่าเป็นเพราะแอนเองเหรอที่ทำให้เขาบอกเลิกน่ะ!" หล่อนเดินเข้ามาหาเรื่องทันที ส่วนตัวผมก็ถอยสิครับ สุดซอยครับสุดซอย ถอยสุดซอยเลยพี่

"เอ่อ…ไม่ได้หมายความว่ายังงั้น คือแบบว่า…"

"เลิกเฉไฉได้แล้ว ยอมรับมาเลยดีกว่า"

"ยอมรับอะไร?" นั่น! เสือกโง่ถามกลับซะอีก กูหนอกู…

"ก็ที่ว่านายเป็นต้นเหตุที่ทำให้อาร์ตเลิกกับเพื่อนเราน่ะสิ"

ผมถอนหายใจ พวกหล่อนไม่ยอมเลิกราแน่นอน 

"อยากฟังแค่นั้นใช่มั้ย?" ผมยวนกลับไปบ้าง ชักหงุดหงิดแล้วเหมือนกันนะ "ได้! เราทำให้อาร์ตเลิกกับแอน! เราเป็นต้นเหตุของการเลิกกันของแฟนทุกคู่พอใจรึยัง!"

แพทแม่เสือสาวเลือดขึ้นหน้าทันที เธอปราดเข้ามาประชิดตัวผมหมายจะตบผมให้หน้าหันแต่ก็มีมือๆ หนึ่งจับเอาไว้ก่อน

"พอได้แล้ว!"

"อาร์ต!" ผมและแอนร้องขึ้นพร้อมกันเมื่อเห็นว่าใครเป็นคนยึดข้อมือแพทไว้

อาร์ตหันไปหาแอนด้วยใบหน้าที่ผมไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน เขาโกรธมาก "แอน…ทำอย่างนี้ทำไม?" เสียงอาร์ตเรียบและเย็นชาจนรู้สึกได้เลย

"อาร์ตอย่าเกลียดแอนนะ แอนรักอาร์ตมากกลับมาหาแอนเถอะ หมอนั่นมีดีอะไร?" เธอสะอื้นเบาๆ ผมได้แต่มองอย่างอิจฉา ผมก็อยากร้องไห้เหมือนกันโว๊ย

"คิดเหรอว่ามาก่อกวนนัทแล้วฉันจะกลับไปหาเธอ?"

อาร์ตพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชาผิดปกติ ผมพยายามจะพูดแทรกแต่เขาก็ดึงตัวผมไปด้านหลังเขาและจับมือผมไว้ข้างหนึ่งเหมือนจะบอกว่าทุกอย่างจะเรียบร้อย

ไม่รู้สินะผมรู้สึกอบอุ่นและปลอดภัยขึ้นมาอย่างประหลาด ผมมองมือใหญ่แข็งแรงที่กุมมือของผมไว้แล้วเริ่มรู้สึกว่าหัวใจตัวเองเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำ

นี่ผมหวั่นไหวเหรอ ผมเป็นอะไรไปเนี่ย?

"อาร์ต…เราเป็นแฟนกันมาปีนึงแล้วนะอยู่ๆ มาบอกเลิกกันอย่างนี้แอนทนไม่ได้"

"ทนไม่ได้ก็ต้องทน!" แอนสะดุ้ง แม้แต่ผมก็ยังก็ยังตกใจในความเลือดเย็นของเขาเลย

"คิดว่าฉันไม่ทนเหรอตลอดเวลาที่คบกับเธอน่ะ? คิดว่าฉันไม่รู้เหรอว่าเธอมีคนอื่นอยู่? คงคิดว่าฉันโง่งั้นสิ! ที่ไม่เคยพูดออกมาก็เพราะจะรักษาชื่อเสียงของเธอแต่ตอนนี้ฉันเปลี่ยนใจแล้ว"

ทุกคนอึ้งกันไปหมด แอนร้องไห้โฮอย่างกลั้นไม่อยู่ แพทรีบวิ่งเข้ามาปลอบเธอ

"พูดเกินไปแล้วนะนายอาร์ต!" แพทแหวใส่

"พวกเธอก็ทำเกินไปเหมือนกันแหละ ไปให้พ้นอย่ามาให้ฉันกับนัทเห็นหน้าอีกล่ะ!"

แพทชะงัก เธอมองแอนอย่างเศร้าๆ และเห็นใจ

"แอนกลับเถอะอย่าสนเขาเลยผู้ชายยังมีอีกเยอะ...ผู้ชายแท้ๆ น่ะ!" เธอยังอดแขวะเราไม่ได้เลยทิ้งท้ายไว้ให้เจ็บใจเล่นก่อนจะพาเพื่อนกลุ่มใหญ่ทยอยออกไป

พอผมได้สติก็สะบัดมือจากการเกาะกุมของอาร์ต

"ปล่อย!" ดูอาร์ตจะตกใจนิดหน่อยใบหน้าเขาสลดลง 

"อย่าโกรธฉันนะนัท" ผมยังคงไม่พูดอะไร ก็ตอนนั้นมันโกรธจัดเลยนี่ ทั้งที่ผมให้เขาสัญญาแล้วว่านอกจากแว่นแล้วห้ามบอกคนอื่นเรื่องที่เราเป็นแฟนกัน แต่นี่เขากลับผิดคำพูดแล้วยังทำให้ผมต้องเจอเรื่องแบบนี้อีก...

"นัทอย่าเอาแต่เงียบสิพูดกับฉันเถอะ พูดอะไรก็ได้ จะดุจะด่าก็ตามใจแต่อย่าเงียบอย่างนี้" พูดอะไรก็ได้งั้นเหรอ? ได้เลย อยากให้พูดนักใช่มั้ย?

"ได้! พูดก็พูด นายทำให้ฉันต้องเสื่อมเสีย ป่านนี้เขาคงลือกันสนุกปากกันแล้วมั้งที่ว่าฉันแย่งผัวชาวบ้านเขาน่ะ ทีนี้ฉันจะทำยังไงต่อไปจะให้เอาปี๊บคลุมหัวเดินเรอะ? ว่ายังไงล่ะ!"

ผมหอบแฮ่กๆ แล้วเริ่มสำนึกกับสิ่งที่พูดออกไป ไอ้คนที่จะถูกลือเสียๆ หายๆ ไม่ใช่ผมคนเดียวนี่เขาเองก็ต้องโดนเหมือนกัน แถมอาร์ตยังเป็นลูกชายส.ส.ดังซะด้วย ยิ่งซวยกว่าเสียอีก คิดถึงตรงนี้ก็เริ่มใจอ่อน ผมโกรธก็จริงแต่ก็เพราะอายสายตาคนหรอกนะ

อาร์ตมองหน้าผมอย่างสำนึกผิด ดวงตาเขาเจ็บปวด เขาเอื้อมมือมาแตะแขนผมแต่ผมสะบัดออกทันทีเพราะความร้อนวูบวาบจากมือนั้น

"อย่ามาจับนะ!" 

มโนสำนึกของผมก็หายไปทันทีที่อาร์ตแตะผม ความคิดที่จะปลอบเขาและขอโทษเขาในสิ่งที่ผมพูดไปก็เลือนหายไปจากหัว ผมวิ่งหนีอาร์ตกลับไปที่ห้องเปลี่ยนเสื้อ ใส่เสื้อผ้าอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วตรงกลับบ้านทันทีโดยไม่สนใจเสียงเรียกของอาร์ต

ผมรู้สึกถึงน้ำตาที่ไหลอาบแก้มขณะที่ผมวิ่งหนีเขา ผมไม่ได้โกรธอาร์ตเรื่องที่ทำให้ผมเจอเรื่องวันนี้ แต่ว่าตอนที่เขาแตะผมนั้นผมรู้สึกอะไรบางอย่างที่แปลกไป…ไม่สิผมแค่เพิ่งรู้สึกตัวมากกว่า

ผมสัมผัสแขนตัวเองตรงที่อาร์ตแตะมันยังคงร้อนวูบวาบ ผมรู้สึกอึดอัดอย่างบอกไม่ถูก ในอกมันร้อนรุ่มไปหมด หัวใจมันเต้นรัวเร็วจนแทบจะระเบิด ผมได้ยินเสียงหัวใจตัวเองร่ำร้อง ผมเองก็รู้สึกกับเขาเกินเพื่อนเช่นกันแต่ที่แย่คือผมเพิ่งรู้ตัววันนี้เอง

ผมกลัว...กลัวใจตัวเองดังนั้นจึงหนีเขามาทั้งที่มันไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรเลยที่จะวิ่งหนีอาร์ต เพราะจะวิ่งให้เร็วขึ้นแค่ไหนก็หนีเขาไม่พ้น ก็อาร์ตอยู่ในใจของผมตลอดเวลาเลยนี่นา!


	3. ตอนที่ 2

เสียงโทรศัพท์ดังนานร่วมสิบนาทีแต่ผมก็ยังไม่ขยับ ผมรู้ว่าเป็นอาร์ตแน่ๆ ฝ่ายคนโทร.ก็ช่างมีความพยายามสูงดีเหลือเกินไม่ยอมแพ้สักที

"นัท! อยู่ไม่ใช่เหรอลูก รับโทรศัพท์สิ!" เสียงแม่ของผมตะโกนมาจากชั้นล่าง

ผมถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่แล้วยกโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมา….เพียงเพื่อจะวางมันลงที่เดิมอีกครั้ง คราวนี้มันเงียบไปเลยดูเหมือนจะตัดใจไปแล้วล่ะมั้ง 

ตั้งแต่วันนั้นเป็นต้นมาผมก็หลบหน้าอาร์ตมาตลอดขนาดวิชาเลือกที่เราลงเรียนด้วยกันผมยังโดดสองอาทิตย์ติดกันเลยคุณ

ทั้งมหาลัยคุ้ยเอาเรื่องของเรามาคุยกันอย่างสนุกปาก พวกนั้นคิดว่าเพราะเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นที่สระน้ำวันนั้นทำให้ผมโกรธเขามากจนไม่ยอมพบหน้า บางพวกก็ว่าผมตอแหลชอบเรียกร้องความสนใจ และก็มีอีกหลายข้อสันนิษฐานที่พวกเขาเดากันขึ้นมา

แต่พวกนั้นไม่รู้หรอกว่าเรื่องจริงๆ เป็นยังไง แม้แต่อาร์ตเองก็ไม่รู้หรอกว่าที่ผมหลบหน้าเขาไม่ใช่เพราะว่าผมโกรธหรือเกลียดเขา แต่เป็นเพราะรักแทบบ้าต่างหากล่ะ ถ้าผมจะโกรธใครก็คงจะโกรธตัวเองนี่แหละที่โง่ไม่ยอมรู้ตัวให้เร็วกว่านี้ ทั้งที่ผมไม่มีความคิดที่จะเป็นเกย์เลยสักนิด แต่ก็ต้องยอมรับว่าผมเป็นเกย์ ก็แล้วจะให้เรียกคนที่รักเพศเดียวกันว่าอะไรถ้าไม่ใช่เกย์ ผมไม่ใช่พระเอกการ์ตูนเกย์ประเภทที่จะแก้ตัวว่า

"ผมไม่ใช่เกย์นะ! แค่คนที่ผมรักเป็นผู้ชายเท่านั้นเอง" อย่างนี้มันหลอกตัวเองแล้ว (ที่รู้ดีนักเพราะไปหาการ์ตูนเกย์มาอ่านศึกษาไง จะได้ตามทัน อีตอนไปซื้อก็อายนะเลยสวมหมวกไอ้โม่งไป คิดแล้วก็สมเพชตัวเองเพราะมันดันทำให้เด่นเข้าไปใหญ่ เฮ่อ)

ผมกำหมอนแน่นแล้วปามันลงพื้น

"โอ๊ย! อึดอัดโว๊ย!" 

อึดอัดที่สุดเลย ไอ้คำว่าอกจะแตกตายนี่ไม่เกินความจริงเลยนะ ผมเคยหัวเราะกับเพลงรักหวานเลี่ยนประเภทที่ว่า ขาดเธอเหมือนขาดใจ หรือ ใจจะขาดรอนๆ อะไรเทือกนี้ว่าเหลวไหลสิ้นดี แล้วคราวนี้เป็นไง ไอ้ที่ผมหัวเราะเยาะไว้ดันเกิดกับผมขึ้นมาจริงๆ ซะด้วย แต่ที่แย่คือมันรู้สึกแย่กว่าที่คิดไว้เยอะเลย ผมรักเขาแต่ไม่อยากเป็นเกย์นี่นา!

"อาร์ตเองก็คงจะรู้สึกแบบเราตอนที่รู้สึกตัวสินะ"

ผมยกมือขึ้นทาบอกแค่นึกถึงเขาก็ทำให้หัวใจผมเต้นแรงขึ้นแล้ว…

"โว๊ย!…ไม่ใช่นางเอกหนังไทยนะเฟ๊ยไอ้นัทระงับใจหน่อย!"

ผมล้มตัวลงนอนบนเตียงตาก็ดันเหลือบไปเห็นรูปถ่ายของผมกับอาร์ตตรงหัวเตียง ในรูปนั้นเรายังเด็กกันมากแค่ 13-14 เองล่ะมั้ง ตัวผมยิ้มกว้างเห็นฟันขาวแต่อาร์ตกลับยิ้มแห้งๆ ดวงตาดูเศร้าๆ พิกล…ใช่แล้ว! มันคงเป็นช่วงที่เขารู้ตัวว่ารักเราสินะ ผมหัวเราะหึๆ

"สงสัยมันจะช็อก เราเองยังช็อกเลยนี่นา"

ผมใช้นิ้วไล้ไปที่รูปของอาร์ตอย่างลืมตัว พอนึกขึ้นได้ก็รีบวางรูปไว้ที่เดิมอย่างลนลาน รู้สึกได้ถึงความร้อนที่เพิ่มขึ้นบนแก้มทั้งสองข้าง

"บ้าจริง! ทำอะไรนะเรา" ผมฟุบหน้ากับหมอน ขืนเป็นอย่างงี้ต้องแย่แน่ๆ พรุ่งนี้วิชาประวัติศาสตร์มีรายงานหน้าชั้นด้วยจะโดดก็ไม่ได้ แล้วอีกอย่างผมกับอาร์ตก็ดันอยู่กลุ่มเดียวกัน(ตอนเลือกวิชาเลือกดันเลือกด้วยกันก็งี้แหละ) ถ้าเจอเขาพรุ่งนี้ผมจะทำยังไงดี? ผมจะมองหน้าเขาได้โดยที่ไม่รู้สึกอะไรหรือเปล่านะ?

"โอ๊ย!" หัวใจมันเจ็บจี๊ดๆ ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะความเครียดหรือว่าอะไรบางอย่างที่อัดแน่นอยู่ข้างในกันแน่

อะไรบางอย่าง...ที่แสนร้อนแรง ท่วมท้น และต้านทานไม่ได้

อะไรบางอย่าง...ที่ดูเหมือนว่าจะมีอำนาจเหนือสามัญสำนึกของผมมากขึ้นๆ ทุกๆ นาที

อะไรบางอย่าง...ที่พร้อมจะระเบิดออกมาได้ทุกเมื่อถ้าเพียงแต่คุณไปกระตุ้นเร้าเพียงเล็กน้อย

อะไรบางอย่าง...ที่เขาเรียกกันว่าความรัก!

❖❖❖

ห้องเรียนเต็มไปด้วยผู้คนมากมายดูแปลกตากว่าทุกวัน น่าแปลก ทุกทีมีคนมาแค่โหรงเหรงแต่วันนี้มากันครบเหมือนนัดกันไว้ ประหลาดจริงๆ แฮะ หรือเป็นเพราะวันนี้มีพรีเซ้นต์…ไม่น่าใช่

ทันใดนั้นผมก็เริ่มสังเกตเห็นสายตาทุกคู่ที่จับจ้องมาที่ผมตั้งแต่ที่ผมเดินเข้าไป ทุกคนพอเห็นผมรู้ตัวก็รีบหันไปซุบซิบกันใหญ่ (หนอย…นึกว่าไม่ได้ยินหรือไง คนร่วม 50 คนกระซิบกระซาบทีเดียวพร้อมกันนี่มันดังกระหึ่มเลยนะเฟ๊ย!) หรือว่าจะเป็นเพราะเราวะ?

ถ้าจะดังใหญ่ซะแล้วเรา…ผมถอนหายใจดังๆ จะมีอะไรแย่กว่านี้ไหมนะ?

ผมเดินไปนั่งที่กลุ่มของตัวเอง ข้างๆ ผมมีเก้าอี้ว่างตัวหนึ่ง บนโต๊ะมีหนังสือที่แสนคุ้นตาวางอยู่ หนังสือของอาร์ต! ตายหอสระอ่า! (ขอโทษที่หยาบคายแต่เป็นคุณก็ต้องอุทานแบบนี้) 

ผมจ้องหนังสือของเขาไม่วางตา ก็ไม่เข้าใจตัวเองเหมือนกันว่าจะจ้องไปทำไม ไอ้เอกเพื่อนกลุ่มเดียวกันเหลือบเห็นผมแบบนี้คงนึกเวทนามันเลยบอกผมเอาบุญ

"มันไปเข้าห้องน้ำแน่ะ" ผมมองหน้ามันแบบเคืองๆ

"ใคร?" ส. ใส่เกือกจริงๆ นะแก

"ไอ้อาร์ต" มันตอบพาซื่อ โธ่…ไอ้…

"ใครถามมึงวะ?" น่ารำคาญจริงไม่ได้อยากรู้สักหน่อย

"ไอ้นัท…มึงยอมรับมาเหอะน่าว่ามึงอยากรู้กูเห็นมึงจ้องเอาๆ จนโต๊ะไอ้อาร์ตจะลุกเป็นไฟอยู่แล้ว…โอ๊ย!"

ผมตบกะโหลกมันไปทีนึงโทษฐานยุ่งเรื่องผัวๆ เมียๆ เอ๊ย! เรื่องชาวบ้าน

ใครคนหนึ่งเดินเข้ามาผมรู้สึกได้เลยว่าเป็นอาร์ตแม้ไม่ได้หันไปดูเพราะเสียงโดยรอบกระซิบกระซาบกันเบาๆ (แต่ประสานกันแล้วโคตรดัง)

"มาแล้วๆ"

"คนนี้แหละเธอ"

"ว๊าย! หล่อด้วยล่ะไม่น่าเลยนะ" ฯลฯ ขี้เกียจบรรยายแล้ว

ผมปฏิเสธที่จะหันไปทั้งที่ใจมันแทบจะกระโดดเข้าไปหาเขาแล้ว อาร์ตเดินมานั่งลงข้างๆ ผม

อดทนๆ อย่าหันไปนะไอ้นัท เอ็งจะเป็นเกย์ไม่ได้ แม้ว่าเอ็งจะรักเขาแทบตาย หลงจนกินไม่ได้นอนไม่หลับ แค่ได้ยินเสียงก็แทบละลาย เอ็งก็จะหันไปไม่ได้ จำไว้นะนัทถ้าเอ็งหันไปสบตาชีวิตลูกผู้ชายของเอ็งจบสิ้นแน่ ห้ามหันไปเด็ดขาด! พุทโธ…ธรรมโม…สังโฆ…อะไรโตๆ อีกวะ?

"นัท…" เปรี๊ยะ! (เสียงของจิตใต้สำนึกแตกกระจาย) พระเจ้า…ผมแพ้แล้ว ใช่แล้ว ผมค่อยๆ หันไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว อาร์ตมองหน้าผมตรงๆ เขาหล่อจริงๆ ให้ดิ้นตายซีเอ้า!

"คือ…ฉัน"

อะไร? หัวใจส่วนนึงตะโกนก้อง แต่อีกส่วนก็พยายามดึงกลับมาอย่างเต็มที่ อย่ายอมแพ้นะ อย่าใจอ่อน…

แอ๊ด!

อาจาร์ยเปิดประตูเข้ามาพอดีฉากพ่อแง่แม่งอนจึงยังไม่เกิดขึ้น…โชคดีไป เรื่องนี้ทำให้ผมรู้ว่าถ้าผมเปิดโอกาสให้เขาแก้ตัว หรือถ้าผมใจอ่อนเองล่ะก็ ผมก็คงจะเลือกเขาจริงๆ แน่!

 

❖❖❖

การรายงานจบลงอย่างทุลักทุเล แต่ก็ผ่านมาได้ด้วยดี ผมพุ่งออกประตูไปราวติดจรวด และรีบรี่ไปที่ลิฟต์เป็นคนแรก ภาวนาให้ลิฟต์มาเร็วๆ จะได้กดลงไปคนเดียว(ฟังดูใจดำไหม แต่ขืนรอคนอื่นเดี๋ยวอาร์ตก็ตามมาทันพอดี)

ประตูลิฟต์เปิดและพระเจ้าก็เข้าข้างผม ไม่มีคนเลย! ผมแทบจะวิ่งกระโดดสลับขาแบบหนูน้อยหมวกแดงไปเลยถ้าคนอื่นไม่ได้มองอยู่ ผมรีบกดปิดอย่างรวดเร็วทว่ามีมือๆ นึงกันประตูลิฟต์เอาไว้เป็นผู้ชายที่ตัวยังกะยักษ์ มันยักคิ้วแผลบใส่ผม

"จะลงคนเดียวเหรอ? รอคนอื่นด้วยซี่"

"คะ..คือเรารีบอ่ะ"

ผมพยายามปัดมืออันใหญ่โตของมันให้พ้นทาง

โธ่…อย่าสิวะเดี๋ยวตามมาทันพอดี………ไม่ทันแล้วเขามาแล้ว!

อาร์ตเดินมาช้าๆ อย่างสบายใจ พอเขาก้าวเข้ามาในลิฟต์เรียบร้อยไอ้ยักษ์เฝ้าลิฟต์ก็ถอยออกไป ประตูลิฟต์ก็ปิดลงตามลำดับ สุดท้ายแล้วกลายเป็นว่าผมติดอยู่ในลิฟต์กับอาร์ตสองคน! อาร์ตมองหน้าตื่นๆ ของผมแล้วหัวเราะ แผนของเขานะเอง!

"นาย…นาย" ผมพูดไม่ออก โว๊ย! แม่งโคตรเจ้าเล่ห์เลย!

"ใช่…ฉันเอง" เขากดหยุดลิฟต์ ลิฟต์กระตุกทีนึงแล้วไฟก็ดับลง เรามองเห็นกันได้รางๆ จากไฟสำรองดวงเล็กๆ ที่สว่างขึ้นมาแทน

"นายวางแผนทั้งหมด!"

"ใช่! ก็นัทเล่นไม่รับโทรศัพท์ แถมยังหลบหน้าฉันตลอดใครจะไปทนได้กันล่ะ"

ผมชักหวั่นใจตัวเอง ไอ้สถานการณ์แบบนี้มันเข้าหลักละครน้ำเน่าเลย ตามบทผมต้องเง้างอน อาร์ตก็งอนง้อ ผมต้องทำสะดีดสะดิ้ง เขาง้ออีกสักพักจากนั้นก็ดึงผมไปจูบ ผมขัดขืนพอเป็นพิธีแล้วก็โอนอ่อนยอมตาม หลังจากนั้นก็คืนดีกัน ดีไม่ดีเสียตัวในลิฟต์ไปเลยด้วย!

"คิดอะไรอยู่?" คนหน้าหล่อถามหยอกๆ

"เปล่าคิด ไม่ได้คิดอะไรเลยจริงๆ!" ผมต้องปฏิเสธไว้ก่อนเดี๋ยวเข้าทางมันหมดล่ะยุ่ง

"เราคุยกันได้หรือยัง?"

"เราไม่มีอะไรต้องคุย!"

"มีสิ"

"ไม่มี"

"มี!"

"ไม่มี!"

"ไม่มี!" อาร์ตโพล่งขึ้นมา

"มี!…เอ๊ย!" ฮึ่ม! มันน่านัก รู้สึกเหมือนเป็นคนบ้าเลยแฮะเรา

"นัท…" เอาอีกแล้วทำตาอย่างนั้นใส่อีกแล้ว ไอ้บ้าอาร์ต! ฉันใจอ่อนนะเฟ๊ย!

"ยังโกรธอีกเหรอ?"

"…." ไม่ได้โกรธนายแล้ว โกรธตัวเองต่างหาก

อยู่ๆ อาร์ตก็ใช้แขนทั้งสองข้างโอบรอบตัวผมเอาไว้แล้วรั้งผมไว้แนบอก

โอย! หัวใจจะละลายหมดแล้ว ผมพยายามถอยห่างเพราะไม่อยากให้เขาได้ยินเสียงหัวใจที่เต้นโครมครามผิดกับก่อนหน้านี้แต่ไม่เป็นผล หมอนี่แข็งแรงเป็นบ้าผมเลยต้องยอมให้กอดแต่โดยดี

แล้วเขาก็กอดผมอยู่อย่างนั้นนานสองนานโดยไม่พูดอะไรเลย ถ้าเป็นคุณคงจะอึดอัดสินะ แต่น่าแปลกที่ผมกลับรู้สึกผ่อนคลายอย่างประหลาด ไม่จำเป็นต้องมีคำพูดผมก็รู้ได้ว่าเขารู้สึกยังไง ผมรู้สึกยังไง ผมหลับตาลงทบทวนเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นทั้งหมด

ถ้าเพียงแต่วันนั้นอาร์ตไม่ได้ตัดสินใจบอกรักกับผม ถ้าเพียงแต่วันนั้นไม่ใช่วันเมษาโกหก ถ้าเพียงแต่ผมรู้ว่าเขาพูดจริงปัจจุบันผมคงไม่ต้องตกที่นั่งลำบากอย่างนี้ ไม่ต้องสับสนกับชีวิตของตัวเองขนาดนี้

แต่ก็อีกนั่นแหละ ถ้าเรื่องเหล่านี้ไม่เกิดขึ้นผมคงไม่รู้ตัวว่าผมรักเขา หรืออาจจะรู้ตัวเมื่อสายไปแล้วก็ได้ และถ้าให้ผมย้อนเวลาไปวันนั้นอีกครั้งผมก็คงจะตอบเขาอย่างเดิม ตอนนี้ก็มีทางเลือกมาให้ผมตัดสินใจอีกครั้ง ผมควรจะเลือกอะไรดี เขาหรือว่าครอบครัว?

"อาร์ต…" ผมเงยหน้ามองเขา

"ฉันมีอะไรจะบอก…"

ผมบอกเขาทั้งหมดเรื่องที่ผมเข้าใจผิดและหลอกเขาไปในวันที่เขาบอกรักผม ที่ว่าผมกลัวเขาจะเสียใจเลยยอมคบด้วย

และเรื่องที่ในที่สุดผมก็ได้รู้ว่าผมเองก็รักเขาไม่ทันจะพูดจบอาร์ตก็ยิ้มแก้มแทบปริ

"งั้นก็ไม่มีอะไรให้กังวลแล้วนี่ ฉันรักนาย นายก็รักฉัน…" เขาจูบแก้มผมเบาๆ "ทุกอย่างก็เป็นไปด้วยดี ฉันจัดการกับแฟนเก่าพวกนั้นแล้ว จะไม่มีใครมายุ่งกับเราอีกดีไหมล่ะ? ทีนี้ก็หายโกรธได้แล้วนะ?" เขาลูบผมของผมเล่นดวงตาฉายแววขี้เล่นเหมือนเคย

"ไม่โกรธแล้วล่ะ…แต่"

"แต่อะไร?"

"ฉันกำลังคิด…" อาร์ตทำตาโตแหย่ผม

"คิดเหรอ? นายคิดอะไรก่อนทำด้วยเหรอ?…โอ๊ย!" ผมเหยียบเท้าเขาแรงๆ ทีนึง

"ใช่สิ! ฉันต้องคิด คิดว่าจะเลือกใครระหว่างนายกับครอบครัวของฉัน" 

อาร์ตดูอึ้งไปเลย มันไม่ง่ายนักหรอกที่จะเลือกเพียงอย่างเดียวจากสิ่งสองสิ่งนี้

"ลองคิดเล่นๆ ดูนะ ถ้าฉันเลือกนาย…อาร์ต ฉันจะสูญเสียทุกอย่างที่มีมาและทุกอย่างที่ผู้ชายควรจะได้ พ่อแม่จะตัดหางปล่อยวัด ฉันจะไม่มีโอกาสสร้างครอบครัวอย่างคนอื่นเขา ไม่มีโอกาสมีเมีย ไม่มีโอกาสมีลูกแล้วยังทำให้วงศ์ตระกูลเสื่อมเสียอีก…"

คุณน่าจะได้เห็นหน้าเขาตอนนี้นะมันสลดลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัดเลยล่ะ

"แต่!" ผมพูดเสียงดังขึ้นให้เขาตั้งใจฟัง

"แต่ถ้าฉันเลือกครอบครัวของฉัน ฉันก็ไม่ต้องเสียอะไร พ่อแม่ตายตาหลับ เมียก็ได้แต่ง ลูกก็มี ครอบครัวสมบูรณ์แบบ มีความสุขเหมือนคนปกติเขา สิ่งที่ต้องทำมันก็มีแค่…"

ผมมองหน้าเขาซึ่งตอนนี้ดูเจ็บปวดมากทีเดียว ผมยกมือไปแตะแก้มเขา

"ก็แค่…ใช้มีดแหวกอกตัวเองแล้วควักหัวใจตัวเองออกมาสับๆๆ แล้วก็โยนทิ้งซะก็เท่านั้นเอง!"

ใบหน้าหล่อนั้นยิ้มแฉ่งพลางกอดรัดผมแน่นขึ้น

"เฮ้ๆๆๆ คิดเหรอว่าฉันจะเลือกนาย!"

อาร์ตพยักหน้าอย่างเอาจริงเอาจัง "นายเลือกฉันแน่นอน!" เขาพูดอย่างหนักแน่น

"แน่ใจได้ยังไง?"

"ก็นายกลัวมีดแล้วยังกลัวเลือดอีกต่างหากนี่นา…"

เขาประกบริมฝีปากลงมาแล้วจูบผมอย่างหยอกเย้า ผมเองก็โอบกอดเขาไว้แน่น ในตอนแรกผมเองก็ไม่ค่อยแน่ใจเท่าไรว่าที่ผมเลือกเขานั้นถูกแล้วเหรอ? แต่พอถึงตอนนี้ผมก็ได้คำตอบ ผมตัดสินใจไว้แต่แรกแล้วโดยไม่รู้ตัว

ผมเลือกอาร์ตแต่แรกแล้วต่างหากและมันก็ไม่ได้เป็นการเลือกที่ผิดด้วย!

อาร์ตเลื่อนมือลงต่ำ มันชักจะยังไงๆ แล้วสิ จะร้องห้ามปากก็ไม่ว่างด้วย และถ้าผมจะหยุดเขาไม่ให้ทำเกินเลยกว่านี้ผมก็ต้องทำเดี๋ยวนี้ เพราะไม่ยังงั้นอารมณ์ที่คุกรุ่นอยู่ตอนนี้มันจะหยุดไม่อยู่น่ะสิ

"อืม…ยะ!" ท่าทางไม่ยอมปล่อยง่ายๆ แฮะ ทำไงดีล่ะชักเคลิ้มตามแล้วด้วย

อาร์ตผละจากปากของผมแล้วไซร้มาตามซอกคอ ความร้อนของร่างกายเราทั้งสองเพิ่มมากขึ้น อารมณ์ที่ถูกปลุกก็แทบจะหยุดไม่อยู่แล้วด้วย อาร์ตเริ่มปลดเสื้อผมออก ไม่ได้การล่ะ!

"อะ…อาร์ต อย่า"

เขาไม่ยอมหยุด ผมเองก็ชักไม่ไหวแล้วสิ ท่าทางต้องเสียตัวในลิฟต์จริงๆ ซะด้วย ฮือๆ ไม่เอานะ ผมอยากเสียความบริสุทธิ์บนเตียงนุ่มๆ อ่ะ (เอ๊ย! ม่ายช่าย) ฉับพลันก็มีเสียงจากข้างนอกดังก้องเข้ามาทำให้ทั้งผมและอาร์ตต้องผละจากกัน ผมรู้สึกว่าตัวเองหน้าแดงแจ๋ ไม่กล้ามองหน้าอาร์ตเลยด้วยซ้ำ

"คุณที่อยู่ในลิฟต์ไม่ต้องกลัวนะ! เรามาช่วยแล้ว"

ดูเหมือนจะมีคนไปแจ้งว่าลิฟต์เกิดปัญหา โชคดีไปที่ระฆังช่วยไม่งั้นมีหวังเสียตัวจริงๆ พอออกมาได้เราก็รีบไปให้พ้นจากสายตาหลายสิบคู่ที่รู้ดีว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นลิฟต์ถึงหยุด ผมเนี่ยอายแทบแทรกแผ่นดินหนี

"เดี๋ยวนัท…หยุดก่อน!" อาร์ตร้องเรียกผมที่จ้ำเอาๆไม่รอเขา ผมยังอายอยู่เลยไม่กล้าหันไป

"ฉันขอโทษ…" เขาพูดเสียงอ่อยๆ ดูสำนึกผิดม๊ากมาก (จริงหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้)

"ไม่เป็นไร" แต่ก็ยังไม่กล้ามองหน้าอยู่ดี

"ไม่เป็นไรก็หันมาสิ"

"ไม่เอา!"

"ทำไมล่ะ?"

"………..ก็อายนี่!" อาร์ตเงียบไปนิดนึงแล้วหัวเราะคิก พลางดึงผมให้หันไปหาเขา

"คิดว่าอายคนเดียวหรือไงกัน? ฉันก็อายเหมือนกันแหละ"

"เนี่ยนะอาย" ดูยังไงก็หน้าด๊านหน้าด้าน

เขายิ้มๆ แล้วหอมแก้มผม

"ใช่!"

ผมอ้าปากค้าง รู้สึกว่าแก้มร้อนผ่าว

"อาร์ต!" บ้าจริงทำอย่างงี้กลางถนนได้ยังไง 

มือใหญ่แข็งแรงจับมือผมไว้แน่นราวกับจะประกาศความเป็นเจ้าของ

"กลับกันเถอะ จะไปส่ง"

ผมมองหน้าเขาแล้วยักไหล่ "โอเคคร๊าบ…เจ้านาย" 

อาร์ตหัวเราะขำท่าทางของผม

วันนั้นเป็นวันแรกในชีวิตที่ผมรู้สึกว่าผมไม่ต้องการอะไรอีกแล้วเพราะผมมีทุกอย่างที่ต้องการอยู่ในมือแล้ว ผมบีบมืออาร์ตที่กุมมือผมเบาๆ รู้ไหมที่ผมบอกว่ามีทุกอย่างที่ต้องการอยู่ในมือแล้วไม่ใช่คำเปรียบเปรยหรอกนะ

ทุกอย่างที่ผมต้องการมันอยู่ในมือของผมแล้วจริงๆ


	4. ตอนที่ 3

 

เด็กหนุ่มผมดำซอยสั้น หน้าตาธรรมดา ดีหน่อยที่ผิวขาว ใบหน้าฟ้องว่ามีเชื้อจีนแต่โชคดีที่ตาโตหน่อย รูปร่างรึก็ผอมๆ เล็กๆ หาความดูดีไม่ได้ ถึงเสื้อกับกางเกงจะเป็นของแบรนด์เนมแต่ก็ไม่ทำให้ดูดีขึ้นมาได้ นี่คือสิ่งที่ผมเห็นในกระจก

วิตกจริต…คือคำที่อธิบายถึงตัวผมในตอนนี้

"ดูไม่ได้เล้ย…" อย่างงี้จะมีหน้าไปเดินควงกับอาร์ตได้ยังไงกัน รายนั้นน่ะหล่อระดับกระชากใจเลยนะ ไอ้เราก็ไม่ได้หน้าตาดีอะไรขืนยืนคู่กันก็เหมือนดอกฟ้ากับหมาวัดกันพอดีน่ะสิ และฝ่ายที่จะเป็นหมาวัดน่ะผมนะ

ผมหมุนไปหมุนมาตรงหน้ากระจกนานร่วมครึ่งชั่วโมง อีกไม่นานอาร์ตก็จะมารับแล้ว วันนี้เราจะไปเดทกันแต่ผมไม่มีความมั่นใจนี่สิปัญหา (ถ้าคุณมีแฟนโค-ตะ-ระหล่ออย่างที่ผมมีก็จะเข้าใจ) รู้สึกตัวเองไม่คู่ควรยังไงก็ไม่รู้

"จะคว้าสูทมาใส่เลยดีไหมวะ?" ผมบ่นกับตัวเองพลางมองกองเสื้อผ้ามากมายที่กระจัดกระจายอยู่ทั่วห้อง ก็พยายามเลือกเอาเสื้อที่ดูดีที่สุดและกางเกงตัวโปรดมาแล้วแต่ก็ยังตะขิดตะขวงใจอยู่ดี พอเงยหน้ามองกระจกแล้วก็ทนไม่ได้ต้องถอนใจอีกรอบ

"อาร์ต…ฉันหน้าตาอย่างงี้ชอบลงได้ยังไงเนี่ย?" คำถามมันก็แค่คำรำพึงรำพันไม่ได้ต้องการคำตอบแต่ดันมีคนตอบเฉยเลย

"นั่นน่ะสิ! นี่ฉันคิดอะไรอยู่นะ?"

ผมหันขวับ อาร์ตยืนยิ้มแฉ่งพิงประตูห้องผมอยู่ เขาสวมเสื้อสีน้ำตาลเข้มเรียบๆ ทว่าดูมีราคา กางเกงรองเท้าไม่ต้องพูดถึงของที่เขาใส่มียี่ห้อแพงระยับทั้งนั้น แต่สิ่งเหล่านี้มันไม่สำคัญเท่าที่เขาได้ยินสิ่งที่ผมพูดเมื่อกี้นี่น่ะสิ!

"เข้ามาตั้งแต่เมื่อไร?" 

"ตั้งแต่ตอนที่นายคิดจะใส่สูท" อาร์ตยักคิ้วให้ผมเป็นเชิงล้อเลียน ให้ตายเถอะชอบทำให้เราเป็นตัวตลกอยู่เรื่อยเลย

พอเห็นผมไม่ต่อปากต่อคำเขาก็เปลี่ยนมาปลอบใจแทน

"ไม่เห็นต้องกังวลเลยนี่ ใส่อะไรก็น่ารักอยู่แล้ว ไม่ใส่เลยก็ยิ่งน่ารัก…" เดี๋ยวก่อน! คุณได้ยินที่เขาพูดไหม? มันน่า…อะไรดีล่ะ?

“งั้นเอาชุดนี้ล่ะจะได้น่ารักพอประมาณยังไม่อยากน่ารักมากเดี๋ยวต้องแก้ผ้าเดินซะก่อน"

อาร์ตหัวเราะกับคำพูดแก้เขินของผม เขาจูงมือผมลงไปข้างล่าง(พอเป็นแฟนกันใหม่ๆ จะอยู่ในช่วงตาบอดมองอะไรไม่เห็น จะไปไหนก็ต้องจูงมือกันไว้…ล้อเล่นน่า)

 

"อาร์ต…นัทจะไปเที่ยวกันเหรอลูก?" แม่ของผมทักตอนเราจะเดินออกประตูไป

"ฮะแม่…เย็นๆ จะกลับนะ" แม่มองพวกเราอย่างสงสัยพักนึงเหมือนจะสัมผัสได้ถึงสายสัมพันธ์ประหลาดๆ ระหว่างลูกชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนกับเพื่อนสนิท 

"จะไปทำอะไรกันเหรอลูก?" สัญญาณอันตราย! ธรรมดาแม่ไม่เคยถามหรอกว่าผมกับอาร์ตจะไปไหนกันเพราะแม่เชื่อใจอาร์ตมาก แต่ตอนนี้กลับซักไซร้…แม่ต้องรู้อะไรแน่! ผมเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่ากุมมืออาร์ตอยู่เลยรีบแกะมือออกแล้วยิ้มให้มารดาบังเกิดเกล้า

"ไม่มีอะไรหรอกฮะแม่ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกผมกับอาร์ตไม่ไปเที่ยวผู้หญิงหรอกสาบานได้…เราเลิกไปมานานแล้ว…"

"ไอ้ลูกคนนี้นี่! จะไปไหนก็ไปเลยไป๊!…จริงๆ เลย" แม่บ่นไล่หลังพวกเราออกมา

ต้องขอบคุณความอัจฉริยภาพในการหันเหความสนใจของผม โอว...เก่งจริงเลยเรา ผมนึกกระหยิ่มยิ่มย่องในใจ แต่อาร์ตกลับไม่หยุดหัวเราะสักทีดูเหมือนเขาจะชอบใจมาก แต่ฟังไปฟังมามันไม่เหมือนหัวเราะชื่นชมเลยอ่ะ

"จะขำไปถึงไหน!" ผมแหวใส่

"ขะ…ขอโทษ ฉันแค่ไม่นึกว่านัทจะกะล่อนขนาดนี้”

เอ้า…เอาเข้าไป คิดดูสิเส้นตื้นขนาดไหนขำจนไม่มีแรงไขกุญแจรถเลยด้วยซ้ำ

 

❖❖❖

เซ็นทรัลลาดพร้าวคือที่หมายของเรา เราวางแผนเอาไว้ว่าจะเดินเล่นกะหนุงกะหนิงกันสักพัก แล้วค่อยไปทานข้าวกันสองต่อสอง จากนั้นก็ดูหนังสักรอบ เสร็จแล้วเราก็จะพากันไปโรงแรมเอ๊ย!…กลับบ้าน

เราสองคนอารมณ์ดีเป็นพิเศษเพราะการที่จะได้อยู่กันตามลำพังอย่างนี้หาโอกาสได้ยากยิ่งเนื่องจากผมกับอาร์ตเรียนกันคนละคณะ แถมเวลาเรียนเวลาเลิกของเราก็ดันไม่ตรงกันอีก แล้วยังมีพวกหวังดี(แต่ประสงค์ร้าย)มากมายที่พยายามทำให้เราเลิกกัน

คุณคงเดาได้ว่าส่วนใหญ่เป็นแฟนเก่าของอาร์ต อีกส่วนก็เป็นพวกเพศที่สามที่เพิ่งมาตรัสรู้ว่าพ่อหนุ่มหล่อลากดินนายอาร์ตของเราเป็นเกย์ พวกนั้นก็เลยเห็นโอกาสเหมาะๆ ที่จะทำคะแนนและแย่งแฟนชาวบ้าน เฮ่อ ดูๆ ไปก็ลำบากเหลือเกิน…คิดถูกป่าววะกู ดันมีแฟนหล่ออย่างกะเทพบุตร (อาจฟังดูเว่อร์ แต่ผมหลงของผมนี่)

อาร์ตในตอนนี้เดินยิ้มกริ่มอย่างเป็นสุขข้างๆ ผม แถมยังกุมมือผมอย่างไม่อายสายตาประชาชีใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น อย่างว่าแหละอาร์ตไม่ค่อยแคร์สายตาคนอื่นอยู่แล้วเลยไม่เป็นไร แต่ผม…เป็นแค่เกย์ฝึกหัด (เรียกว่ามือใหม่นั่นแหละ) จะมาหน้าด้านอย่างเขาก็ทำไม่ได้ คอยแต่จะระแวดระวังไปหมดว่าใครจะเห็น ผมหลบสายตาคนแบบซ้ายทีขวาทีจนอาร์ตทนไม่ได้

"นายอายที่ไปไหนมาไหนกับฉันหรือไง?" เขาพูดเสียงดังพอที่คนที่เดินอยู่ท้ายห้างจะได้ยินเราเลยล่ะ

"หา?" ผมเอ๋อเลยไม่นึกว่าเขาจะพูดตรงๆ แบบนี้ 

"ฉันถามว่าอายเหรอที่อยู่กับฉัน?" เอาล่ะสิ…สถานการณ์วัดใจล่ะทีนี้

ผมมองไปรอบๆ มีแต่คนมองเราสองคนผมแทบจะได้ยินความคิดพวกเขาเลย

"เกย์! เกย์แหงๆเลยจับมือกันด้วย"

"แหวะ…จะอ๊วก เดินจูงมือกันออกหน้าออกตาไม่อายชาวบ้านเขาเลย"

และอื่นๆ อีกมากมาย สังคมไม่ได้เปิดกว้างให้คนอย่างผมกับอาร์ตจริงๆ หรอก หลายๆ คนก็ยังคงตั้งแง่รังเกียจหรือไม่ก็ไม่อยากรับรู้ว่ามีคนอย่างเราอยู่ ฝรั่งอาจจะคิดว่าคนไทยยอมรับเรื่องแบบนี้ได้ดี แต่อันที่จริงมันไม่ใช่ทั้งหมดหรอก คนไทยแค่ขันติดีเท่านั้นแหละครับไม่ใช่ยอมรับจากใจ ภายนอกอาจดูยอมรับแต่ส่วนใหญ่ก็คิดดูถูกและขยะแขยงในใจเสียด้วยซ้ำ มีคนส่วนเดียวเท่านั้นที่ยอมรับเพศที่สามจริงๆ

ผมเงยหน้ามองอาร์ตซึ่งตอนนี้จ้องผมตาไม่กระพริบ บางทีคำตอบของผมตอนนี้อาจจะเป็นตัวบ่งถึงอนาคตของเราสองคนว่าจะไปรอดไหมก็ได้ 

"ว่ายังไง?" อาร์ตถามซ้ำอีกครั้ง

ผมสูดหายใจลึกแล้วค่อยๆ ปล่อยออก ถ้าจะให้เลือกระหว่างคนพวกนั้นกับอาร์ตผมย่อมต้องเลือกอาร์ตแน่นอน คนพวกนั้นไม่ได้แคร์ผมสักหน่อย พวกเขาแค่ไม่ชอบสิ่งที่เห็นแล้วผมจะแคร์พวกเขาทำไมจริงไหม?

ผมควรจะแคร์คนที่ผมรักและรักผมมากกว่า ตัดสินใจได้แล้วก็เชิดหน้า บ่าตั้ง จับมืออาร์ตให้มั่นแล้วยิ้มหวานสุดชีวิต

"ไม่เลยสักนิด! ฉันชอบเดินจับมือกับนาย ชอบทำอะไรๆ กับนาย และที่ชอบที่สุดก็คือการที่ได้อยู่กับนาย”

อาร์ตยิ้มกว้าง ไม่แปลกหรอกที่เขาจะดีใจเพราะผมพูดดังกว่าเขาเมื่อกี้นี้อีก…หวังว่าคงไม่มีคนรู้จักได้ยินหรอกนะ

"ไปกันเถอะ" อาร์ตดึงผมให้เดินต่อไปค่อนข้างเร็ว "ฉันรู้ว่านายอาย"

หา? รู้ได้ไงอ่ะ ผมว่าผมเก็บอาการเก่งแล้วนะ

ผมหันไปมองเงาตัวเองในกระจกร้านที่เดินผ่าน หน้าแดงกว่าปกติจริงๆ ด้วยนึกว่าเก็บมิดแล้วเชียวนะ ผมก้มหน้างุดแล้วเดินตามเขาไปอย่างว่าง่าย (อายๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ โว๊ย!)

“แถวนี้คงจะหาปี๊บคลุมหัวยากสักหน่อยแต่ถ้าไม่รังเกียจจะซบอกฉันแก้เขินก็ได้นะ"

"บ้า! ใครจะทำ" ความจริงก็อยากทำอ่ะนะ…เรานี่ทะลึ่งจริงๆ เลยแฮะ

 

❖❖❖

 

ร้านอาหารญี่ปุ่นที่ดูจะเป็นที่นิยมอย่างล้นหลามคือที่ๆ อาร์ตจะพาผมมากิน แต่คนเยอะอย่างกะแจกอาหารฟรีอย่างนี้จะไหวไหมนะ กว่าจะได้กินคงมืดนู่น อาหารตามสั่งที่เพิงหน้าห้างก็ไม่เลวนอีกอย่างไอ้เราก็ลูกทุ่งๆ อยู่ด้วยอาหารญี่ป่งญี่ปุ่นกินไม่เป็นหรอกครับ รู้จักแต่ยากิโซบะอยู่อย่างเดียว (น่าสมเพชเนอะ)

"อาร์ตๆ" ผมกระตุกเสื้อเขา 

"อะไรนัท?"

"ไปกินที่อื่นดีกว่าไหม คนเยอะอย่างนี้รอนานแน่เลย" หิวแล้วด้วยไม่อยากรออ่ะ

"ไม่เป็นไรฉันจองเอาไว้แล้ว" จองแล้วเหรอ? รอบคอบดีแฮะ ผมเดินตามเขาต้อยๆ ร้านหรูดีแฮะจัดแบบญี่ปุ่นมีทั้งแบบนั่งเบาะแบบนั่งเก้าอี้ธรรมดา

อืม…อยากลองนั่งเบาะแฮะคงได้บรรยากาศดี เหมือนสวรรค์เป็นใจหรืออาร์ตรู้ใจเราก็ไม่รู้เขาจองโต๊ะด้านในสุดแบบนั่งเบาะแถมมีฉากกั้นสายตาคนโดยรอบ แต่โซนนี้มีสองโต๊ะนี่นา อย่างงี้พอมีคนอื่นมานั่งด้วยก็ทำอะไรไม่สะดวกน่ะสิ (อย่าคิดอกุศลนา แค่จะจู๋จี๋กันไม่ได้คิดจะนอนกันในนี้) เหมือนอาร์ตจะรู้ว่าผมคิดอะไรอยู่เลยพูดมาลอยๆ

“ฉันจองไว้สองโต๊ะเลยนะ…เผื่อนัทกินมูมมามจะได้ไม่อายชาวบ้านเขา"

เกือบแล้วเชียว…เกือบจะซึ้งแล้วเชียว นึกว่าไม่อยากให้คนอื่นเขามาเป็น ก.ข.ค. ที่ไหนได้กลัวขายหน้า(ความจริงก็รู้อ่ะนะว่าเขาล้อเล่น)

"นัททานอะไรดี?" อาร์ตกางเมนูถามผมด้วยมารยาทของแฟนที่ดี

"ฉันเอายากิ…"

"พอเลยๆ กินอยู่ได้อย่างเดียวไอ้ยากิโซบะเนี่ย" เขาโพล่งออกมาก่อนที่ผมจะสั่งจบเสียอีก แถมยังพูดต่อหน้าพนักงานด้วย เอ่อ เริ่มรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นนางเอกละครเกาหลีที่ไม่ประสีประสาแต่โชคดีได้มาเดทกับชายหนุ่มรูปหล่อพ่อรวยยังไงก็ไม่รู้สิ

"แล้วจะให้กินอะไรล่ะ?"

อาร์ตเปิดเมนูดูไปเรื่อยๆ

"อันนี้เป็นไง โซบะเย็น ลองกินไหมอร่อยดีนะ นัทชอบกินพวกเส้นๆ น่าจะชอบ เส้นโซบะร้านนี้หอมมากทำจากแป้งพิเศษ...” อาร์ตบรรยายสรรพคุณยืดยาวแต่ผมขี้เกียจฟัง โซบะเย็นอะไรไม่เคยกิน…เคยกินแต่หมี่เกี๊ยวหมูแดง แต่เนื่องจากสุดที่รักเลือกให้ผมก็พยักหน้ารับอย่างว่าง่าย อีกอย่างมื้อนี้อาร์ตเลี้ยงครับผม ตามใจเจ้าภาพเขาเอาไว้จะปลอดภัยกระเป๋าตังค์ของผมที่สุด 

อย่างที่บอกผมสั่งโซบะเย็น ส่วนอาร์ตน่ะเหรอประหลาด…สั่งข้าวหน้าปลาไหลย่าง! กินลงได้ยังไงกันเนี่ย แต่ดูเขากินท่าทางอร่อยแฮะ

"ลองกินดูไหม?" ผมส่ายหน้าไม่เสี่ยงดีกว่า

"เถอะน่า ลองชิมคำนึง อร่อยนะ” พูดไม่พูดเปล่าดันคีบมาประเคนถึงปากเลย ผมทำหน้าแหย

“ไม่เอา"

“ไม่ชอบเหรอ?"

"แค่นึกถึงก็ขนลุกแล้ว" น่าขยะแขยงจะตายไปปลาไหลเนี่ย แต่อาร์ตถึงกับทำหน้าบึ้ง ผมชักกังวลแล้วสิ โกรธอะไรขึ้นมาเนี่ย แค่ไม่กินปลาไหลย่างเนี่ยนะ

"นัท!" ผมสะดุ้ง "ฟังฉันให้ดีนะ สิ่งเดียวที่นัทนึกถึงแล้วควรจะขนลุกน่ะมีแค่ฉันเท่านั้น ปลาไหลหรือคนอื่นห้าม!"

ผมอ้าปากหวอ แล้วอึ้งไปพักใหญ่เลย รู้สึกว่าหน้าตัวเองเริ่มแดงขึ้นแดงขึ้น อาร์ตยิ้มกริ่มมองผมด้วยแววตาขี้เล่น 

"ฉันจะทำยังไงกับนายดีนะ" ผมถอนหายใจรู้สึกว่าตัวเองจะยิ้มก็ไม่ใช่จะบึ้งก็ไม่เชิง เมื่อกี้เผลอคิดว่าโกรธกันซะอีก ทำเอาใจหายใจค่ำ

"มีอย่างเดียวที่นายจะทำได้"

“อะไรล่ะ?" ผมกลั้นหัวเราะ แกล้งเอาตะเกียบไปจิ้มๆ ใกล้ จมูกนายจอมอำตรงหน้า แต่พ่อตัวร้ายเขาคว้ามือผมไปกุมไว้แทน

"อย่าหยุดรักฉันนะนัท" เราสบตากัน เขามองผมเหมือนกับว่าผมคือคนที่เขาเฝ้ารอมาตลอดชีวิต มองเหมือนกับผมคือคำตอบของคำอธิษฐานของเขา และผมก็มั่นใจว่าผมมองตอบเขาไปด้วยแววตาแบบเดียวกัน

"ฉันสัญญา…ถ้าอาร์ตสาบานกับฉันว่าจะไม่หยุดรักฉันเหมือนกัน"

เขายิ้มอย่างที่ผมไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน แล้วกระซิบตอบผม

"ฉันสัญญา…ฉันจะรักนัทตลอดไป และมากขึ้นทุกๆ วันด้วย”

ใบหน้าของเราโน้มมาใกล้กันจนริมฝีปากมาบรรจบโชคดีที่อาร์ตเลือกมุมปลอดจากสายตาคนแถมสั่งไม่ให้พนักงานเข้ามากวนด้วย ทุกอย่างมันกำลังดำเนินไปตามครรลองของมัน (แค่จูบนะขอย้ำ!) ถ้าไม่มีเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดฝันเกิดขึ้นซะก่อน

 

"ฉันบอกแล้วว่าจะเอาโต๊ะที่อยู่ในสุด!"

เสียงผู้ชายคนหนึ่งดังก้องมาจากด้านหน้าร้านปลุกเราทั้งสองให้ตื่นจากภวังค์

"ขอประทานโทษด้วยนะคะ แต่ว่าโต๊ะด้านในเต็มแล้วกรุณานั่งโต๊ะด้านนี้แทนนะคะ”

"ไม่! ก็เห็นอยู่ว่ามันว่าง" 

 

เขากำลังพูดถึงโต๊ะที่อยู่ไม่ห่างจากโต๊ะของเรา โต๊ะที่ผมกับอาร์ตนั่งนั้นคนที่ยืนหน้าร้านจะไม่สามารถมองเห็นได้ว่ามีคนนั่งอยู่เพราะมันอยู่ตรงสุดทางและมีฉากกั้นอยู่ แต่โต๊ะข้างๆ ที่อาร์ตจองเพื่อกั๊กที่ไว้เขามองเห็นได้อยู่ ผู้ชายเจ้าของเสียงโวยวายจะมองไม่เห็นผมกับอาร์ตตราบใดที่มองจากข้างนอกเข้ามา แต่เขาจะเห็นเราแน่ถ้าเขาดึงดันจะเข้ามานั่งโต๊ะข้างๆ นี่

“ฉันจะนั่งโต๊ะนั้น!"

เสียงฝีเท้าของชายคนนั้นใกล้เข้ามา อาร์ตเองดูจะโมโหอยู่เหมือนกัน(ที่โดนขัดจังหวะ) พนักงานพยายามห้ามแต่เขาก็ยังเดินเข้ามาจนได้

คุณน่าจะได้เห็นสีหน้าของอาร์ตตอนที่เห็นผู้ชายคนนั้น ใบหน้าของอาร์ตซีดเผือด! ผมไม่เคยเห็นเขาเป็นอย่างนี้มาก่อน มันเหมือนเขากลัวคนๆ นี้ ไอ้คนที่ผมว่าเป็นผู้ชายตัวสูงใหญ่หน้าตาคมเข้มหล่อเหลาแต่ตาดุเป็นบ้า ทั้งคู่จ้องกันราวกับจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อ ผมสังเกตเห็นว่าอาร์ตพยายามบังไม่ให้หมอนั่นเห็นผมหรืออย่างน้อยก็จะได้เห็นไม่ถนัด

"ไม่นึกว่าจะได้มาเจอที่นี่นะเนี่ย" แต่ผมสังเกตดูแล้วท่าทางมันจะไม่ได้บังเอิญมาเจอหรอก น่าจะตั้งใจเข้ามาหาเรื่องเลยแหละ

"…" อาร์ตไม่สนใจจะตอบคำถาม หรือไม่ก็พูดไม่ออก อันนี้ผมบอกไม่ถูก

"พอดีเลย! ฉันจะนั่งโต๊ะนี้เราจะได้คุยกัน"

เจ้านั่นพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ฟังแล้วไม่ใช่ประเภทเพื่อนเก่าเพื่อนแก่มารื้อฟื้นความสัมพันธ์แน่ พูดเสร็จก็นั่งลงทันทีท่ามกลางความลำบากใจของพนักงาน

"คุณคะโต๊ะนี้นั่งไม่ได้นะคะมีคนจองแล้ว…"

แต่เจ้านั่นไม่ฟังเสียง

“เมนูอยู่ไหนไปเอาเมนูมาสิ ยืนบื้ออยู่ได้"

"โต๊ะนี้มีคนจองแล้วค่ะ" เธอพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงหวั่นๆ ด้วยขนาดตัวของเจ้านั่นแค่มือเดียวกำคอเธอผู้นั้นได้รอบเลยล่ะมั้ง

"ไหนล่ะคนจอง!" เธอหันมามองอาร์ตอย่างขอความช่วยเหลือ

"ฉันเอง!" เจ้านั่นมองอาร์ตอย่างสงสัยแล้วก็ดูเหมือนจะสังเกตเห็นผม มันจึงยิ้มออกมาเหมือนรู้อะไร

"แฟนใหม่เหรอ? แนะนำหน่อยสิ"

"ไม่ใช่!…แค่เพื่อน อย่ายุ่งกับนัท" อาร์ตสวนขึ้นมาทันที

"ชื่อนัทเหรอน่ารักดีนะ…ผู้ชายสินะแต่ช่างเถอะ" ช่างเถอะอะไรวะ ผมแอบเหลือบมองอาร์ต ตอนนี้อาร์ตทำหน้าเหมือนกินของขมๆ เข้าไป ท่าทางเขานึกเสียใจที่เผลอเรียกชื่อผมให้ไอ้หมอนั่นได้ยิน

“ว่าแต่ถ้าไม่ใช่แฟนกันแกจะจองที่นั่งตรงที่ไม่ให้คนอื่นมากวนอย่างนี้ทำไมวะ?"

"ไม่ใช่เรื่องของแก" อาร์ตตอบห้วนๆ ผมชักรู้สึกไม่ดีแล้วสิ ดูเหมือนยิ่งเจ้านั่นพูดมากเท่าไรอาร์ตก็จะหมดความอดทนมากขึ้นเท่านั้น

"อาร์ต…กลับเหอะฉันรู้สึกไม่ค่อยสบาย" พอพูดออกไปแล้วชักตะหงิดๆ แฮะ ฟังดูเหมือนบทพูดของนางเอกละครน้ำเน่ายังไงก็ไม่รู้ แต่อย่างไงซะผมก็ต้องหาทางพาอาร์ตไปให้พ้นเจ้านี่ซะก่อนที่เขาจะตบะแตกซะก่อนให้ได้

"เสียงก็น่ารัก หันมาทางนี้หน่อยสิน้องนัท…" 

เจ้านั่นยิ้มแสยะ อาร์ตทำท่าเหมือนจะไปชกแต่ดีที่ผมดึงไว้ ผมสั่งยกเลิกอาหารทันทีจะได้ไปจากที่นี่ ขืนอยู่ต่อต้องเกิดเรื่องแน่

“อาร์ตแกจะไปไหนก็ไปแต่ทิ้งนัทไว้เป็นเพื่อนกันหน่อยสิวะ ตอนนี้ฉันเหงาชิบ เรื่องแค่นี้ทำให้ได้ไม่ใช่เหรอ เรามีอะไรก็แบ่งกันมาตลอดนี่นา?" 

สติของอาร์ตขาดดังผึง เขาถลาเข้าไปชกเจ้านั่นจนหงายหลังทันที

"อย่ายุ่งกับนัทไม่งั้นฉันเล่นแกแน่!"

เจ้านั่นใช้มือลูบกรามที่ถูกชกมาหยกๆ แล้วมองอาร์ตอย่างสะใจ

"แกกลัวล่ะสิ…" มันยิ้มแสยะ "เพราะว่าฉันมักจะแย่งของๆ แกมาได้เสมอ แฟนแกกี่คนฉันก็แย่งมาได้หมด ครั้งนี้ก็เหมือนกัน!"

แววตาหื่นกระหายนั่นทำเอาผมขนลุกซู่ ผมรีบกระตุกเสื้ออาร์ตให้เดินออกไป เจ้านั่นตะโกนไล่หลังเรา

"ผมชื่อชัย! อย่าลืมนะครับน้องนัท!" ผมได้ยินเสียงมันหัวเราะร่วน แต่น้ำเสียงนั่นไม่มีแววของอารมณ์ขันอยู่เลย...

อาร์ตไม่พูดอะไรเลยตลอดเวลาที่ขับรถไปส่งผม ถามเท่าไรเขาก็ไม่ตอบ ผมอยากรู้ว่าเจ้านั่นเป็นใครทำไมถึงได้มีอิทธิพลกับอาร์ตนัก ทำไมเจ้านั่นถึงทำให้ผมเป็นกังวลได้ขนาดนี้ทั้งที่เพิ่งเจอกัน ทำไมเจ้านั่นถึงทำให้ผมสังหรณ์ใจว่ามันจะนำเอาเรื่องร้ายๆ มาให้เรานะ!

 

❖❖❖

 

อาร์ตกำลังปิดบังอะไรบางอย่างจากผม! และอะไรบางอย่างนั่นก็ต้องเกี่ยวข้องกับเจ้าคนชื่อชัยนั่นแน่นอน ผมแน่ใจทีเดียวแต่สองสามวันมานี้ไม่ว่าผมจะคาดคั้นเขามากเท่าไรอาร์ตก็ไม่ยอมเปิดปากจนตอนนี้กลายเป็นเขาที่คอยหลบหน้าผมไปแล้ว มันมีอะไรนักหนาเกี่ยวกับเจ้านั่นกันนะ ทางเดียวที่จะรู้ได้ก็คือ…

"เฮ๊ย! แว่น" เจ้านั่นหันมาตามเสียงเรียก รอยยิ้มจริงใจแต่ออกกวนบาทานิดๆ ของมันฉาบอยู่บนใบหน้าเหมือนทุกครั้งที่เจอกัน แว่นเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีที่สุดที่ผมรู้จักมาเลย และผมก็มั่นใจว่าจะต้องได้รู้อะไรคืบหน้าจากแว่นแน่ๆ

"ไงนัท มาทำอะไรถึงคณะวิทย์วะ?”

"มาหาแกแหละ"

มันนิ่งไปพักหนึ่งแล้วส่ายหัว "เฮ่อ...นัทเอ๊ยฉันรู้ตัวว่าฉันน่ะหล่อบาดใจแต่ฉันไม่ยอมแย่งแฟนไอ้อาร์ตแน่ ตัดใจเสียเถอะ…"

"ไม่ต้องมาเล่นตลก นายก็รู้ว่าฉันมาทำไม”

"เรื่องอาร์ต?" มันถามเอื่อยๆ

"ใช่! ก็จะอะไรเสียอีกล่ะ" 

แว่นพาผมมานั่งที่เก้าอี้ว่างข้างๆ ตึก มันถอดแว่นออกมาเช็ด ท่าทางจริงจังกว่าปกติ

"อยากรู้เรื่องไอ้ชัยใช่มั้ย?" ผมพยักหน้า

แว่นมองหน้าผมนิดนึงแล้วพูดต่อ 

“รู้รึเปล่าว่าไอ้ชัยคนปริศนาของนายเรียนม.ปลายที่เดียวกับอาร์ต…ซึ่งก็คือที่เดียวกับนายนั่นแหละ"

เป็นไปไม่ได้! ถ้ายังงั้นผมก็ต้องรู้จักหรือเคยเจอบ้างสิ

"นายคงสงสัยว่าทำไมนายไม่เคยได้เห็นหน้ามันหรือรู้เรื่องของมันเลยสินะ? ก็ไม่แปลกหรอกก็อาร์ตพยายามกันนายออกจากมัน ไม่สิ เรียกว่าปกป้องนายจากมันมากกว่า ตอนม.ต้นพวกนายเรียนคนละที่กันใช่มั้ย แต่ไอ้ชัยมันเรียนที่เดียวกับอาร์ตตั้งแต่ม.ต้น แล้วก็ยังตามมาถึงม.ปลายอีก และก็ไอ้ชัยนี่แหละที่ทำให้อาร์ตย้ายที่เรียนตอนจะขึ้นม.ปลาย อาร์ตต้องการหนีเจ้านั่นแต่มันก็ยังตามมารังควาญอีก”

“แล้วเกี่ยวอะไรกับการที่อาร์ตไม่อยากให้ฉันเจอมันล่ะ?"

แว่นเขกหัวผมโทษฐานซื่อบื้อทีนึง

"เกี่ยวสิวะก็เจ้าชัยนั่นตั้งตัวเป็นศัตรูกับอาร์ตมันตั้งแต่เจอหน้ากันแข่งกันทุกอย่างทั้งกีฬาการเรียน…กระทั่งความรัก ตอนม.ต้นอาร์ตมันก็มีแฟนอยู่หลายคนเพราะมันต้องการจะลืมนายคงรู้สินะ"

ผมพยักหน้าจะให้ตอบว่าอะไรล่ะ

“แต่เจ้าชัยนั่นก็แย่งแฟนอาร์ตไปจนหมด ความจริงอาร์ตมันก็ไม่ได้เสียใจอะไรนักหรอกแต่คงรู้สึกเสียศักดิ์ศรีมากกว่ามั้ง จนวันนึงพวกมันเกิดทะเลาะกันกลางสนามบอลระหว่างแข่งเลยล่ะ รู้สึกว่าชัยมันแกล้งขัดขาไอ้อาร์ตล่ะมั้งแล้วเลยลามกันไปใหญ่โต มันสองคนอัดกันซะไม่มีดีเลย เละทั้งคู่เลยจะบอกให้ กว่าจะแยกพวกมันออกจากกันได้ก็ต้องอาศัยอาจาร์ยผู้ชายตัวใหญ่ๆ สองคนช่วยกัน แล้วรู้ไหมว่าไอ้ชัยพูดว่าไง มันบอกว่า 'กูเกลียดมึงไอ้อาร์ต! กูจะไม่ให้มึงมีความสุขแน่ ถ้ามีกูก็ต้องไม่มีมึงอยู่ จำไว้นะ!' หลังจากนั้นมันก็แย่เข้าไปใหญ่ ชัยมันตามหาเรื่องตลอดเวลาที่อาร์ตเรียนที่นั่นมันไม่มีความสุขเลย…มันเลยบอกฉันว่ามันจะย้ายไปเรียนที่อื่น ไอ้ฉันก็ว่า 'เออดีๆ แต่กูคงย้ายไม่ได้นะ' อาร์ตมันเลยย้ายไปเรียนกะแกคนเดียวไง แต่ไอ้ชัยมันไปรู้มาจากไหนก็ไม่รู้ว่าอาร์ตมันจะย้ายเลยย้ายตามไปด้วย…”

เข้าใจละมิน่าช่วงม.ปลายอาร์ตดูค่อนข้างจะห่างเหินกะเราไปหน่อย แว่นทิ้งช่วงนิดนึงแล้วเล่าต่อ

"อาร์ตมันโทร.มาปรึกษาฉันแทบทุกวันว่ามันจะทำยังไงดี ตอนนั้นเองที่มันเล่าเรื่องของนัทให้ฉันฟังส่วนหนึ่งก็คงเพราะมันไว้ใจฉันมั้ง แต่อีกส่วนก็คงเพราะมันไม่มีใครจะให้ปรึกษาเรื่องนายได้นอกจากฉัน ตอนแรกฉันก็ตกใจหรอกแต่พอฟังมันรำพึงรำพันมากเข้าก็รู้สึกว่ามันรักนายจริงๆ…"

ถึงตอนนี้ผมเสไปมองทางอื่นเพราะรู้สึกว่าตัวเองหน้าแดงขึ้นมา

“อาร์ตมันกลัวว่าถ้าชัยรู้ว่ามันรักนัทล่ะก็…ไอ้นั่นต้องแย่งนัทไปจากมันแน่ๆ"

"เหลวไหล!" ผมเผลอพูดซะดัง แว่นอมยิ้ม 

"ฉันรู้ว่าแกต้องพูดยังงี้ แต่อาร์ตมันก็ยังกลัวอยู่ดี เพราะอะไรรู้มั้ย? ก็เพราะแฟนมันทุกคนตอนแรกก็บอกว่าเกลียดไอ้ชัย บอกว่าไอ้ชัยมันเลวอย่างโน้นอย่างนี้แต่สุดท้ายก็เสร็จมันทุกคน เห็นแต่ละคนก็หลงมันแบบโงหัวไม่ขึ้นทั้งนั้นเลย ก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าไอ้นั่นมันใช้ยาเสน่ห์อะไรผู้หญิงเลยยอมมันจนได้ไม่เข้าใจเลย…”

ตอนท้ายแว่นดูจะอยากรู้จริงๆ แฮะ

"ฉันไม่มีวันชอบหน้าเจ้าชัยอะไรนั่นหรอกอย่าว่าแต่หลงเลย! ฝากบอกอาร์ตด้วยว่าเลิกหลบหน้าฉันได้แล้วจะไม่ซักไซร้อะไรอีกด้วย…เพราะรู้หมดแล้ว ไปนะแว่นขอบใจที่เล่าให้ฟัง"

และผมก็วิ่งออกไปทิ้งแว่นให้มองตามผมโดยที่ผมไม่มีโอกาสได้ยินสิ่งที่มันงึมงัมคล้อยหลังผมไปเลยว่า

"แฟนไอ้อาร์ตทุกคนก็พูดทำนองเนี้ยแหละไอ้นัทเอ๊ย…แต่แกคงไม่เหมือนพวกนั้นหรอกมั้ง"


	5. ตอนที่ 4

 

หลังจากแยกกับแว่นแล้วผมก็ตรงไปที่สระน้ำทันที อีกไม่นานก็จะถึงการแข่งขันกีฬาเขตแล้วพวกเราเลยต้องซ้อมหนักขึ้นเป็นเท่าตัว ผมได้รับคัดเลือกให้เป็นหนึ่งในบรรดาตัวจริงด้วย พอซ้อมเสร็จผมก็รีบไปอาบน้ำเพราะความต้องการพลังงานทางกายภาพปลุกเร้า หรือก็คือหิวนั่นแหละครับผมต้องรีบไปหาอะไรใส่ท้องก่อนที่จะเป็นลมล้มตึงไป

"เฮ๊ย! ไอ้นัทกูไปก่อนนะ" เพื่อนของผมคนนึงในทีมตะโกนบอกระหว่างที่ผมกำลังง่วนกับการขัดสีฉวีวรรณอยู่

"เออ!" หลังจากนั้นผมก็รีบทำเวลาแบบว่าที่นี่ตอนกลางคืนมันน่ากลัวไม่ใช่เล่นเหมือนกันนะคุณเรื่องผีๆ ก็มีเยอะซะด้วยไม่อยากเสี่ยงง่ะ ทว่าพอผมเปิดประตูห้องน้ำแล้วก้าวเข้าไปที่ห้องแต่งตัวก็ได้เห็นชายหนุ่มหล่อสูงใหญ่ยืนยิ้มเผล่อยู่ มันจะดีมากเลยถ้าเป็นอาร์ตแต่นี่ไม่ใช่ เขาคือชัยคนที่ผมเกลียดที่สุดขนาดไม่ได้รู้จักมักจี่กันมาก่อนเลยด้วยซ้ำต่างหาก

"เข้ามาได้ยังไง?"

ผมถามพลางดึงผ้าขนหนูให้กระชับมากขึ้น เจ้านั่นโคลงหัวไปมาดูๆ ไปก็เหมือนพวกเด็กขี้เล่น

"ก็ประตูมันไม่ได้ล็อกก็เลยเข้ามาได้น่ะสิ"

"กรุณาออกไปได้มั้ย" สุภาพไว้สุภาพไว้ไอ้นัท แต่ชัยส่ายหน้าเป็นคำตอบ

โธ่ถังจะให้แต่งตัวต่อหน้ามันเนี่ยนะ เจ้านั่นเห็นผมยืนนิ่งเลยพูดท้า

"อะไรกันไม่เห็นต้องอายเลยผู้ชายเหมือนกันแท้ๆ" แล้วก็หัวเราะหึๆ

เยาะเย้ยเรอะไม่เคยมีใครดูถูกผมได้ ด้วยทิฐิอันแรงกล้าผมเลยเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าต่อหน้ามันซะเลย (แต่เป็นแบบมีผ้าขนหนูห่อตัวด้วยนะแบบว่าอายง่ะ) ผมเกือบจะล้มอยู่หลายครั้งไม่นึกเลยว่ามันจะยากเย็นอย่างนี้ เจ้านั่นก็เอาแต่หัวเราะตัวงอแล้วมองผมด้วยสายตาประหลาดๆ บอกไม่ถูกแต่ไม่ใช่เยาะเย้ยหรือดูถูกแน่

ในที่สุดผมก็เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเสร็จโดยปลอดภัยและไม่ตาย หันกลับไปเจ้านั่นก็ยังอยู่ ผมคว้ากระเป๋าเป้สุดเท่ห์และพร้อมจะสะบัดตูดออกไปทันทีทว่าเจ้าชัยก็คว้าข้อมือผมไว้

"ไปทานข้าวกัน!"

"หา?" มันมาไม้ไหนวะเนี่ย?

"ฉันเลี้ยงเอง" ผมสะบัดมือออก หึ! ฉันไม่เหมือนผู้หญิงที่แกเคยหลอกหรอกนะไม่หลงกลง่ายๆ หรอกเว๊ย

“ขอบคุณ แต่ไม่ต้อง!” เยี่ยม! บอกปัดได้อย่างงดงาม เป็นไงล่ะ แต่สิ่งไม่คาดฝันก็เกิดขึ้น โครกกกก…ท้องเจ้ากรรมดันทรยศร้องออกมาให้เจ้าของขายหน้าซะเฉยๆ อย่างงั้นแหละ

"หิวไม่ใช่เหรอ?" ชัยยิ้มมองผมเหมือนมองดูเด็กเล็กๆ

"หลีก! ฉันจะกลับแล้ว" รู้สึกแก้มร้อนผ่าวๆ ต้องรีบไปให้พ้นก่อนจะอับอายขายขี้หน้ามากกว่านี้

แต่ชัยไม่ถอยกลับ เขาก้าวมาขวางแล้วคว้าผมเข้าไปในอ้อมกอด ผมพยายามดิ้นแต่ก็ไม่เป็นผลยิ่งดิ้นชัยก็ยิ่งรัดแน่นเข้าไปจนหน้าผมซุกอยู่ที่แผ่นอกใหญ่ของเขา ชัยเชยคางผมให้เงยมองเขา

"ปล่อย!"

"ไม่ปล่อยจนกว่าจะสัญญาว่าจะไปทานข้าวกับฉันเย็นนี้"

"ไม่ไปโว๊ย! ปล่อยนะ"

"ปากน่ารักๆ อย่างนี้น่าจะพูดอะไรที่หวานๆ กว่านี้นะ"

ผมได้ทียิ้มเยาะทันที

"ฉันเก็บเอาไว้พูดให้อาร์ตฟังคนเดียวเท่านั้นแหละคนอื่นไม่เกี่ยว!" 

ชัยหน้าง้ำทันที เขาบีบแขนผมแน่นขึ้นจนผมเผลอร้องออกมาและมันกลายเป็นช่องทางให้เขาประกบจูบผมได้ เหลือเชื่อ! เขาอ่อนโยนอย่างเหลือเชื่อผมนึกว่าเขาจะรุนแรงกว่านี้แต่ไม่เลย เขาอ่อนโยนและนุ่มนวลมากปลายลิ้นของเขาทั้งหยอกเย้าและดูดดื่ม ฝ่ามือของเขารั้งเอวผมไว้แน่นส่วนอีกข้างก็ลูบไล้เส้นผมของผมราวกับเป็นเจ้าของ ไม่แปลกเลยที่แฟนเก่าของอาร์ตพวกนั้นถึงเผลอใจให้เขา…แล้วชื่อใครคนนึงก็ผุดขึ้นมาในหัวผม อาร์ต...ไม่นะผมรักอาร์ตนี่! ผมใช้กำลังทั้งหมดผลักเขาออกไป

"เป็นอะไรน่ะ!" ชัยร้อง

"นายต่างหากเป็นอะไร!" ผมใช้หลังมือถูปากแรงๆ สองสามทีจนแสบไปหมด

"ฉันชอบนายไง" พูดออกมาได้หน้าตาเฉยไม่มีอายสักนิดท่าทางชำนาญมากกับการกล่อมคนให้หลงคารมอย่างนี้น่ะ 

"ไม่! นายไม่ได้ชอบฉัน นายแค่อยากทรมานอาร์ตเท่านั้นและฉันก็ไม่มีวันยอมให้นายทำสำเร็จด้วย นายมีปัญหาอะไรนักหนากัน ทำไมถึงต้องตามรังควาญอาร์ตหา?"

ชัยนิ่งไปแล้วก็ยิ้มเศร้าๆ "ชอบมันขนาดนั้นเชียวเหรอ?"

เขามองผมอย่างตัดพ้อเหมือนกับว่าผมเป็นคนผิด...เหมือนกับผมต่างหากที่เป็นฝ่ายทำร้ายจิตใจเขาอย่างงั้นแน่ะ ที่แย่เข้าไปใหญ่ก็คือผมชักรู้สึกผิดนิดๆ เหมือนกันไม่ได้การล่ะผมต้องรีบไปจากที่นี่ไปจากเขาก่อนที่จะ…ก่อนที่จะอะไรล่ะ?

"ไม่ชอบฉันบ้างเหรอ?"

"แล้วทำไมฉันต้องชอบนายด้วย?" ผมพยายามเบียดเจ้านั่นให้ออกห่างจากประตูแต่ก็ไม่ได้ผล

"ก็เพราะ…ฉันชอบนาย ชอบตั้งแต่เห็นครั้งแรกแล้วด้วย"

พอฟังแล้วก็มีคำๆ เดียวที่ผุดขึ้นมาในหัวผมนั่นก็คือ ตอแหล!

"หึ! ฉันไม่หลงคารมของนายง่ายๆหรอกกับแฟนของอาร์ตคนก่อนๆ นายก็พูดอย่างนี้สินะ เกลียดอาร์ตขนาดยอมมาจีบผู้ชายด้วยกันนายนี่ถ้าจะบ้า"

ชัยกอดอกมองผมยิ้มๆ

"ก็คงอย่างนั้น…นายนี่ไม่เหมือนกับที่ฉันคิดไว้เลยนะนึกว่าจะว่าง่ายกว่านี้ซะอีก"

ไอ้ว่าง่ายนั่นน่ะเอาไว้สำหรับอาร์ตเฟ๊ย! 

"หลีกได้แล้วฉันจะกลับ!” เขามองหน้าผมแล้วถอนหายใจถอยไปยืนข้างประตูแล้วผายมือกว้าง

"เชิญครับ" เออ…คราวนี้ง่ายดีแฮะ แต่พอผมจะเดินผ่านไปเจ้านั่นก็จับเอาไว้อีก

"อะไรอีกล่ะ…" ผมเอ่ยอย่างระอา เหนื่อยก็เหนื่อยรำคาญก็รำคาญอยากหาข้าวกินแล้วก็นอนเต็มที่แล้ว

"จะปล่อยไปก็ได้แต่ต้องสัญญาว่าจะไปเดทกันพรุ่งนี้" 

"ไม่ไปโว๊ย! ชัดเจนหรือยัง" มันยังไม่เลิกอีก 

ชัยดึงผมเข้าไปกอดแน่นกว่าครั้งแรกแล้วกระซิบข้างหู

"เลือกเอาจะไปเดทกับฉันหรือว่าจะให้ฉันปล้ำนายที่นี่…เดี๋ยวนี้ ตามใจนายนะ" เจ้านี่มันเอาจริงครับ! แค่มองตาดูก็รู้แถมแข็งแรงเป็นบ้าถ้ามันกอดแรงอีกนิดผมคงตายได้เลยไม่มีทางเลือกแล้ว

…อาร์ตฉันขอโทษ

"ตกลงๆ ปล่อยซะที!" ในที่สุดก็หลุดออกมาได้

ชัยยิ้มกว้างแล้วหอมแก้มผม

"แล้วจะไปรับที่บ้านพรุ่งนี้ 10 โมงนะ" ว่าแล้วมันก็จากไปทิ้งให้ผมที่พยายามใช้ผ้าเช็ดหน้าถูแก้มตัวเองแรงๆ ยืนตะลึงอยู่ตามลำพัง เรื่องนี้จะบอกอาร์ตไม่ได้เด็ดขาดเลย

 

❖❖❖

 

ราวๆ สี่ทุมของวันเดียวกันอาร์ตโทร.มาหาผม

"นัทฉันขอโทษ"

ผมต่างหากล่ะที่รู้สึกอยากจะขอโทษจะบอกเขาดีไหมวะ

“ไม่ต้องหรอกฉันเข้าใจแต่อาร์ตต้องเลิกกังวลได้แล้วนะ"

"ตกลง…พรุ่งนี้ไปเที่ยวกันนะ ดูหนังสักรอบเป็นไง"

เจ๋ง! ไม่ได้ไปไหนกับอาร์ตมาตั้งนานแล้ว

"เอาสิ!"

"งั้นซักสิบโมงเป็นไง?"

"ดีๆ เฮ๊ย! สิบโมง"

ผมเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้เจ้าชัยมันก็นัด (แกมบังคับ) ตอนสิบโมงนี่หว่า

"มีอะไรเหรอ?"

"เอ่อ..อาร์ตขอโทษนะฉันคงไปไม่ได้แล้วล่ะ"

"ทำไมล่ะ?"

"ฉัน…มีนัดกับ…เอ่อ…หมอฟัน! ใช่ๆ ฉันต้องไปตรวจสุขภาพฟันประจำปีน่ะ นายก็รู้ว่าบ้านฉันให้ความสำคัญกับฟันแค่ไหน"

ให้เหตุผลงี่เง่าอะไรออกไปวะเรา อาร์ตจะเชื่อไหมเนี่ย

เขาเงียบไปนิดนึง "ก็ได้ งั้นเอาไว้วันหลังละกัน"

“ขอโทษนะ…"

"ไม่เห็นต้องขอโทษเลยนัทไม่ผิดสักหน่อยไม่ใช่ว่านัทจะแอบไปควงกับคนอื่นแล้วอ้างเรื่องหมอฟันสักหน่อยไม่ใช่เหรอ?" อาร์ตหัวเราะกับมุกตลกของตัวเอง

"เอ่อ…ฮะๆๆ นั่นสิเนอะ" ผมขำไม่ออกง่ะ

"นอนหลับฝันดีนะ…อาร์ตรักนัทนะ"

ถ้าเขาเห็นผมตอนนั้นคงจะขำกลิ้ง แหมก็ฟังกี่ทีก็ยังอายอยู่ดีหน้าเลยแดงซะ มือก็เกี่ยวสายโทรศัพท์เล่นยังกะสาวๆ

"เอ่อ…นัทก็...รักอาร์ตเหมือนกัน" พูดไปแล้ว! อายเว๊ย!

ท่าทางอาร์ตจะรู้เพราะผมได้ยินเสียงกลั้นหัวเราะเบาๆ มาตามสาย

"เจอกันวันจันทร์นะ"

"อื้ม…" ผมวางโทรศัพท์ลงเบาๆ อึดอัดใจเหลือเกินผมต้องระบายให้ใครสักคนฟัง แต่ใครล่ะ? มันก็มีอยู่คนเดียวนั่นแหละ

ผมตัดสินใจกดโทรออกหามันทันที ผมทนฟังเสียงรอสายเพลงขอใจเธอแลกเบอร์อยู่พักนึงก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะรับสาย

"ห้าโหล สิบขีด หวัดดีค้าบ…”

"บ้านแกเขาพูดโทรศัพท์กันแบบนี้ทุกคนเรอะ?"

"โธ่…นึกว่าคราย…ภรรเมียไอ้อาร์ตเพื่อนรักกูนี่หว่า มีอะไรวะ?" ปากเหรอนั่น? แต่ก็มีแว่นคนเดียวที่ผมจะคุยเรื่องอาร์ตด้วยได้

"มีปัญหาว่ะ"

"เรื่องไร?" เสียงไอ้แว่นฟังดูง่วงๆ

"ไอ้ชัย" ผมแทบได้ยินเสียงไอ้แว่นผุดลุกขึ้นนั่งเลย

"มันทำไม?" น้ำเสียงฟังดูตื่นเต้นเต็มที่ผิดกับก่อนหน้านี้

"ฉันจะเล่าให้ฟังแต่แกห้ามขัดนะ ให้ฉันเล่าให้จบก่อน…เรื่องมันมีอยู่ว่า…"

แว่นอดทนฟังผมเล่าจนจบแล้วก็อุทานออกมาว่า

"ฉิบหาย! ฉิบหายแล้วสิไอ้นัท!”

"เฮ๊ย! ยังโว๊ย!ยังไม่เกิดอะไรขึ้นฉันแค่รับปากจะไปเที่ยวกะมันเฉยๆ เพื่อรักษาพรหมจรรย์โว๊ย แล้วแกจะให้ฉันทำยังไงในสถานการณ์อย่างงั้น เป็นแกก็ต้องตัดสินใจอย่างฉันล่ะว๊า…"

"มันก็จริงของแก แต่คิดดีแล้วเหรอที่จะไปน่ะ?"

"รับปากไปแล้วนี่หว่า"

"เบี้ยวก็ได้นี่ มันจะทำอะไรเราได้"

"เฮ๊ย!…สัญญาต้องเป็นสัญญาเว๊ย รับปากไว้แล้วก็ต้องไปเดี๋ยวเสียศักดิ์ศรีลูกผู้ชายหมด อีกอย่างถ้าไม่ไปเดี๋ยวมันจะหาว่ากลัวมัน เสียชื่อเปล่าๆ"

แว่นนิ่งคิดแวบนึงก่อนจะตอบ

"แกน่าจะบอกไอ้อาร์ตมันนะ"

"ไม่ได้! ขืนบอกบ้านแตกพอดี พูดเรื่องไอ้ชัยทีไรพ่อคุณทำท่าจะระเบิดลงทุกทียิ่งเป็นเรื่องนี้ด้วยฆ่ากันตายแหงๆ"

"แล้วไม่คิดบ้างเหรอว่าถ้าอาร์ตรู้ทีหลังมันจะคิดยังไง"

"เอาไว้ถึงตอนนั้นก็ค่อยอธิบาย นายก็เป็นพยานให้ฉันไง"

"ทำไมต้องมีเรื่องตลอดด้วยวะพวกแกนี่ตอนแรกนึกว่าจะหมดปัญหาแล้วหลังจากที่พวกนายคืนดีกันคราวนี้ก็มีมือที่สามอีกจะให้อาร์ตรู้ไม่ได้เลยนะ"

"ใช่…เพราะงั้นแกต้องช่วยฉัน"

"ช่วย? หมายความว่าไงวะ?"

"หมายความว่าพรุ่งนี้แกต้องคอยประกบอาร์ตไม่ให้เจอฉันอยู่กับชัยเด็ดขาดเพราะฉันยังไม่รู้แน่ว่ามันจะพาฉันไปไหนแล้วจะโทร.เข้ามือถือแกแล้วกัน"

"จะดีเหรอวะ…"

“แกจะช่วยฉันไหมเนี่ย?"

"เอาก็เอาวะ! แต่อย่าปล่อยให้มันทำอะไรแกได้ล่ะที่สำคัญห้ามหลงคารมมันเด็ดขาด!

"เรื่องนั้นไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก ฉันไม่หลงคารมมันง่ายๆแน่"

"ก็เห็นพูดอย่างงี้กันทุกคน…" ไอ้แว่นงึมงำเบาๆ

"อะไรนะ?"

"ปล่าว…ม่ายมีอะไร แค่นี้ใช่มั้ย?"

"เออ…แค่นี้แหละ ไว้จะโทร.ไปหาพรุ่งนี้"

ตอนนั้นผมคิดว่าทุกอย่างคงจะราบรื่นแน่ๆ อะไรก็เป็นไปตามแผนพรุ่งนี้ผมจะเขี่ยชัยให้ออกไปจากชีวิตผมและอาร์ต (ซึ่งยังไม่รู้ว่าจะทำยังไงแต่จะทำแน่) แว่นจะคอยกันอาร์ตให้ห่างเพื่อที่จะมั่นใจได้ว่าเขาจะไม่มาเห็นผมเดินกับเจ้าชัย (ไม่งั้นเป็นเรื่องแน่) จากนั้นทุกอย่างก็จะเรียบร้อย (มั้ง) แต่สังหรณ์บางอย่างก็บอกผมว่าอะไรๆ อาจจะไม่ง่ายอย่างที่คิด ยิ่งถ้ามันเป็นเรื่องของความสัมพันธ์ของคนสามคนที่เป็นผู้ชายล้วนด้วยแล้วน่ะนะ


	6. ตอนที่ 5

ใกล้จะสิบโมงแล้วอีกไม่นานเจ้าชัยก็จะมา ผมยกมือปิดปากหาวหนึ่งวอด เมื่อคืนนอนไม่ค่อยหลับเพราะมัวแต่คิดว่าจะทำยังไงกับเรื่องนี้ดี ผมวางแผนเอาไว้หลายต่อหลายอย่างเอาไว้เผื่อเกิดเหตุการณ์ฉุกเฉินประเภทจะถูกปล้ำหรืออะไรอย่างงี้ ผมตรวจดูความเรียบร้อยของเสื้อผ้ารู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นทหารกำลังตรวจดูว่าเครื่องแบบเรียบร้อยดีหรือยังก่อนที่จะออกศึกงั้นแน่ะ

"นัทเพื่อนมาหาแน่ะลูก!" แม่ตะโกนขึ้นมาด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แปลกๆ ฟังแล้วเหมือนงงกับอะไรบางอย่าง

ผมเดินลงบันไดมาเห็นแม่ยืนคอยอยู่แล้ว

"ไหนฮะแม่?" ไม่เห็นมีเลย

"เอ่อ…อยู่หน้าบ้านจ้ะ"

ผมยักไหล่ ดีแล้วที่แม่ไม่เชิญเจ้าชัยเข้ามา พอผมจะเดินออกไปแม่ก็รั้งเอาไว้

"เขาเป็นใครเหรอลูก?"

"แค่คนรู้จักฮะแม่"

“แล้วจะไปทำอะไรกันล่ะลูก?”

"ก็…ไปเที่ยวด้วยกันธรรมดาฮะตามประสา…เพื่อน" คำหลังนี่ออกมายากสักหน่อยก็มันไม่ใช่เพื่อนผมนี่

"แล้วอาร์ตล่ะลูกไม่ไปด้วยกันเหรอ?" 

ฟังดูแล้วท่าทางแม่อยากให้อาร์ตไปกับผมเหลือเกิน ผมพยายามใช้ความคิดหาเหตุผลตอบแม่แต่เสียงพึมพำที่ดังจากหน้าบ้านมันรบกวนจนคิดออก

"อาร์ตไม่ว่างฮะแม่…เสียงอะไรเนี่ยน่ารำคาญจริงมีดารามาหรือไงกัน"

ผมอดรนทนไม่ไหวเสียงมันดังเหมือนคนเป็นสิบๆ กลุ้มรุมอยู่ใกล้ๆ บ้านผมแล้วซุบซิบกันงั้นแหละ ผมก้าวเท้ายาวๆ แล้วผลักประตูออกไปข้างนอก ภาพที่ได้เห็นคือรถเบ็นซ์สีน้ำเงินครามจอดนิ่งอยู่หน้าบ้านของผม ชายหนุ่มโคตรหล่อ(แบบอันตรายๆ) ยืนพิงอยู่ข้างรถมือข้างหนึ่งคีบบุหรี่อีกข้างก็ถือดอกทานตะวันช่อโต ปากก็เป่าควันฉุย แต่ที่แปลกก็คือเขารู้ว่าผมชอบดอกไม้อะไรได้ยังไงกัน?

ผู้คนในหมู่บ้านยืนเป็นกลุ่มเล็กกลุ่มใหญ่โดยรอบพวกเขาสงสัยว่าชายหนุ่มหล่อมาดเท่แบบดาราคนนี้มาทำอะไร? มาหาใครในบ้านนี้กัน?

ชัยพอเห็นผมก็ปาบุหรี่ลงพื้นและขยี้มันด้วยส้นรองเท้าพลางยิ้มเดินมารับผมถึงหน้าบ้าน ดอกทานตะวันช่อใหญ่ถูกส่งมาสู่มือผมทันที

"วันนี้น่ารักจัง อ่ะนี่ของนัทเห็นว่าชอบ" ผมมองเขางงๆ

"รู้ได้ยังไง?"

"แหม…เรื่องของคนที่เรารักก็ต้องรู้สิจ้ะ ฉันรู้เรื่องของนัทหมดแหละ…" ชักไม่ค่อยดีแล้วสิพวกเพื่อนบ้านนินทากันใหญ่และนี่ก็เป็นบางส่วนที่ผมจะยกมาให้ฟัง

"นั่นไงฉันบอกแล้ว บ้านนี้มีแต่ลูกชายจะมาหาใครซะอีกล่ะก่อนหน้านี้ก็มีพ่อหนุ่มหล่อตามเทียวรับเทียวส่งอีกคนนึง ไม่น่าเชื่อเลยนะไม่เห็นออกท่าทางเลย สงสารคนเป็นพ่อเป็นแม่นะมีลูกเป็น…อย่างนี้"

“นั่นสิเธอ แม่เขาทนได้ยังไงลูกชายมีผู้ชายมาตามจีบถึงบ้านยังงี้น่ะดูสิยืนดูอยู่ตรงประตูหน้าตาเฉย อ๋อ…นี่คงเห็นฝ่ายที่มาจีบรวยเลยเออออล่ะมั้ง คงอยากได้ลูกเขยรวยๆ มากกว่าลูกสะใภ้ล่ะสิท่า" 

ไม่อยากบอกแล้วว่าเขาพูดอะไรอีกมั่ง ผมหันไปมองแม่ผู้ซึ่งไม่ได้หูหนวกจึงย่อมได้ยินสิ่งที่เพื่อนบ้าน(ปาก…) พวกนั้นได้ดี

ใบหน้าของแม่สลดลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

"ไปได้แล้ว!" ผมพูดห้วนๆ รีบๆ จบมันซะจะได้สิ้นเรื่อง

"เดี๋ยวเย็นๆ จะกลับนะฮะ" ผมหันไปพูดกับแม่

แม่เหมือนอยากจะพูดอะไรแต่ก็เงียบไป

"ไปนะฮะ…" ผมรีบขึ้นไปนั่งบนรถแล้วบอกให้ชัยมันออกรถทันที

 

❖❖❖

 

ผมปิดปากเงียบจนเรามาถึงที่หมาย นั่นคือมาบุญครองห้างประจำของผม พอจอดรถได้ชัยก็เอ่ยปาก

"โกรธอะไรเหรอ?" เสือกถามอีกโง่ปล่าววะ?

"ยังไม่รู้อีกเหรอ? ก็แกเล่นเอารถคันหรูกับดอกไม้ช่อโตแถมยังทำอะไรประเจิดประเจ้อเชิญให้ผู้คนเขานินทาอย่างสนุกปากอย่างนั้นนี่ ไม่เห็นเหรอว่าแม่ฉันเขาเป็นยังไงน่ะ? โดนคนอื่นว่าเรื่องลูกชายยังงั้นเป็นใครก็ต้องเสียใจสิวะ!" ผมสะบัดหน้าหนี

"นัท…ผมขอโทษ วันหลังจะไม่ทำอีกแล้ว"

สำหรับแกไม่มีหรอกไอ้วันหลงวันหลังน่ะ ผมโมโหจนไม่ยอมมองหน้าเขาและก็เผลอทำแก้มป่องซึ่งเป็นนิสัยที่ติดมาตั้งแต่เด็กเวลาโมโหหรือไม่พอใจ ชัยมองผมแล้วยิ้มขำๆ

"เวลางอนน่ารักจัง" ผมหน้าแดง "ไม่ได้งอนโว๊ย! โมโห!"

เจ้านั่นหัวเราะตัวงอไปเลยแล้วมองผมด้วยแววตาประหลาดอย่างเคย

"เราทะเลาะกันเหมือนเป็นแฟนกันเลย" 

ผมอึ้งไปนิดนึงแล้วเปิดประตูรถ

"นั่นสิ…เหมือน…แต่ไม่ใช่!"

 

❖❖❖

 

"รับสิวะๆ" ผมพึมพัมใส่โทรศัพท์มือถืออันจิ๋ว โว๊ย! ช้าจริงอุตส่าห์ปลีกตัวจากไอ้ชัยมาได้ ตามแผนแล้วผมต้องโทร.หาแว่นเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าเราอยู่ห่างกันมากที่สุด

"ฮัลโหล" เสียงแว่น! ขอบคุณพระเจ้า….

"กูเองนะ"

"ที่รักเหรอจ้ะมีอะไรเหรอ?…อ๋อ ตอนนี้พี่มาเที่ยวกับเพื่อนน่ะคงไปไม่ได้" แว่นมันท่าจะบ้าไปแล้ว จู่ๆ ก็เรียกผมว่าที่รัก แล้วยังพูดเองเออเองอีก

"กูนัทเองโว๊ย! ไม่ใช่แฟนมึง" เอ๊ะ! มันก็น่าจะรู้ว่าเป็นผมนี่นา

"จ้าๆ พี่รู้จ้ะ แต่พี่รับปากกับไอ้อาร์ตมันแล้วว่าจะมาเที่ยวกะมันเนี่ยมันก็อยู่ข้างๆ พี่เนี่ยจะถามมันก็ได้นะ"

อ๋อ…อาร์ตอยู่กะมันนี่เองมิน่าล่ะ

"แกอยู่ไหนวะไอ้แว่น?"

"อ๋อ…มาบุญครองจ้ะ แล้วที่รักล่ะจ้ะ"

"อ๋อ…ที่เดียวกับพี่แหละค่ะ…ฉิบหายแล้วมึง! ไอ้แว่นมึงรีบพาอาร์ตไปที่อื่นเดี๋ยวนี้เลย"

"เอ่อ…ง่าไม่ได้หรอกจ้ะ พี่เพิ่งมาถึงแถมไอ้อาร์ตก็จะดูหนังด้วยมันซื้อตั๋วเอาไว้แล้ว"

ซื้อตั๋วเอาไว้แล้ว! ตายๆๆๆ ไอ้ชัยก็กำลังไปซื้ออยู่นี่หว่า นึกถึงก็มาพอดี

"นัทเดี๋ยวหนังจะเข้าแล้วนะ" ผมเอามือปิดหูโทรศัพท์

"โรงไหน?"

"โรง6"

"เดี๋ยวตามไป ขอโทรศัพท์ก่อนนะ" ผมหันมาคุยกับแว่นต่อ

"ดูเรื่องอะไร?"

“อ๋อ…เรื่องฟัดจังโตะจ้ะ แบบว่าเรื่องนี้มันตบแล้วจูบแล้วตบแล้วจูบ ป้าบจ๊วบๆ จ๊วบป้าบๆ มันทำให้พี่นึกถึงน้องม๊ากมาก รู้สึกว่าคล้ายๆ กันน่ะจ้ะ” ความบวมของไอ้แว่นเริ่มเผยตัวแบบไร้กาละเทศะอีกแล้ว

"คล้ายบ้าคล้ายบออะไรวะ โรงไหน?"

"เดี๋ยวนะจ้ะ….เฮ๊ย! อาร์ตเราดูหนังโรงอะไรวะ?" แว่นหันไปถามอาร์ต

ผมได้ยินเสียงเขาตอบลอดหูโทรศัพท์เข้ามา

"แฟนมึงนี่เรื่องมากจังว่ะ โรงหก…" 

ไม่ต้องรอให้ไอ้แว่นบอกต่อผมรีบสวนไปทันที

"แว่น! ไอ้ชัยก็จะพาฉันไปดูเหมือนกันเอ็งรีบพาอาร์ตไปให้พ้นเลยนะโว๊ย!"

"…เอ่อ…สายไปแล้วจ้ะที่รักพี่กับอาร์ตเข้าไปในโรงเรียบร้อยแล้ว"

"ฉันไม่สนเฟ๊ย! ยังไงแกก็ต้องพาอาร์ตออกไปให้ได้"

"ยังไงก็ไม่ได้จ้ะ"

"แต่!" ยังไม่ทันที่ผมจะพูดต่อชัยก็มา

"ได้เวลาแล้วไปเหอะ"

ช่วยไม่ได้…ผมยกหูมาพูดครั้งสุดท้าย

"ไปนะ ฉันต้องเข้าโรง(โลง)แล้ว…" ตายแน่ๆ ตายแน่ๆ

 

❖❖❖

 

โชคดีที่รอบนี้คนเกือบเต็มโรง อย่างนี้อาร์ตคงจะไม่เห็นผมกับชัยแน่ๆ เราได้นั่งแถวหลังสุดตรงกลางเป็นจุดยุทธศาสตร์ที่ยอดเยี่ยมสำหรับการดูหนังผมพยายามมองหาอาร์ตกับแว่นตามแถวต่างๆ แต่ก็มองไม่เห็น อยู่ตรงไหนกันนะ?

สักพักก็มีเสียงผู้ชายคนนึงไอแค่กๆ นานมากแถมดังด้วยจนคนหันไปมอง โชคยังดีที่หนังยังไม่ฉาย ผมเองก็หันไปมองด้วย

แว่นนี่นา! เจ้านั่นเงยมองผมแว่บนึง เขาตั้งใจจะส่งเสียงเพื่อบอกตำแหน่งแต่มันดันอยู่ในแถวเดียวกันนี่สิ แว่นกับอาร์ตนั่งอยู่สุดแถวด้านซ้าย ซวยแล้วๆ

ผมยุกยิกอยู่ไม่สุขตลอดเวลาจนหนังดำเนินมาได้ครึ่งเรื่องอยู่ๆ เจ้าชัยก็เอื้อมมือมากุมมือผมซะเฉยๆ ผมพยายามปัดออกมันก็มาจับอีกเป็นอย่างนี้อยู่หลายต่อหลายครั้งจนผมทนไม่ไหวผมเอียงคอไปหาเขาแล้วกระซิบเบาๆ

"หยุดซะที"

"นิดเดียวเอง…น่านะ เสียงดังเดี๋ยวคนก็ไล่ออกไปหรอก"

จนมุม! ผมต้องยอมให้มันลูบๆ คลำๆ มือผมเล่นไปเรื่อยๆ เจ็บใจๆ เมื่อไรหนังจะจบเนี่ย…

หลายต่อหลายครั้งที่ผมต้องแนบตัวเองกับเก้าอี้เพื่ออาร์ตจะได้ไม่เห็น ทำไมเขาถึงชอบสอดส่ายสายตาไปมาในโรงหนังนักนะจะจ้องแต่ตรงจอไม่ได้หรือไงกัน ชัยที่นั่งเงียบและกุมมือผมมาตลอดเริ่มขยับเขาค่อยๆ ยื่นหน้ามาหมายจะจูบผม ผมพยายามถอยแล้วหยิกมือเขา

"คิดจะทำอะไรหา?" ผมกระซิบเบามากๆ พอให้เขาได้ยินคนเดียว

"ก็จะจูบไง"

"ถอยไป!"

"จะยอมให้ฉันจูบดีๆ หรือจะให้ฉันเรียกอาร์ต ฉันรู้นะว่ามันอยู่ที่นี่และนัทก็ไม่ได้บอกมันเรื่องที่จะมากับฉันใช่มั้ยล่ะ"

มันเอาอีกแล้ว ขู่อีกแล้วและก็ไม่มีทางเลือกอื่นทุกทีสิน่า

"ว่าไง?" ผมพยักหน้าช้าๆ เป็นคำตอบ ถ้าอาร์ตรู้ตายแน่ๆ ทำไมเรามันโง่อย่างนี้นะ…ไอ้แว่นก็เตือนแล้วเชียวว่ามันกะล่อนแค่ไหนโธ่! ใครช่วยที…

ใบหน้าของชัยเลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้นทุกทีๆ พร้อมๆ กับศักดิ์ศรีในตัวผมที่ค่อยๆ หายไป แต่แล้วก่อนที่ริมฝีปากของเราจะพบกันเสียงโทรศัพท์ก็ดังขึ้น จริงสิผมลืมปิดโทรศัพท์! เป็นครั้งแรกที่ถูกไล่ออกจากโรงหนังแต่ผมกลับดีใจสุดขีด ระหว่างที่ออกไปก็พยายามหันหน้าไปทางที่อาร์ตจะมองไม่เห็น ผมก้มลงมองโทรศัพท์ เบอร์ที่ขึ้นอยู่คือเบอร์ของแว่น ผมต้องพามันไปเลี้ยงข้าวสักวันแล้วสิ…

 

❖❖❖

 

หลบจากการเผชิญหน้าจากอาร์ตมาได้นึกว่าอะไรๆ มันจะดีขึ้นซะอีกแต่ไม่เลย คิดดูนะขนาดตอนเกิดแผ่นดินไหวมันยังมีอาฟเตอร์ช็อกตามหลังมาเลย นี่ก็เหมือนกันเมื่อเกิดเรื่องเลวร้ายขึ้นมา…เรื่องเลวร้ายกว่าก็เกิดขึ้นตาม เลิกพล่ามดีกว่าเล่าเลยละกัน เรื่องมันเป็นอย่างงี้…

"นัททำไมไม่ปิดโทรศัพท์เล่า…" ชัยบ่นกระปอดกระแปด เขาไม่ได้โมโหที่ถูกไล่ออกจากโรงหนังหรอกแค่โกรธที่ถูกขัดจังหวะต่างหากล่ะ ตอนนี้ผมเริ่มไหวตัวทันพยายามไม่เข้าไปตามซอกหลืบหรือมุมอับ ที่ๆมืดๆ สลัวๆ ก็ไม่เอาอยู่ตรงที่คนเยอะๆ สว่างๆ ปลอดภัยกว่า

"ก็ลืมนี่นา…ช่างมันเถอะน่าฉันไม่อยากดูเท่าไรหรอก"

"ก็ได้ๆ งั้นเดี๋ยวไปทานข้าวกันนะ"

ว่าแล้วก็ยิ้มหวานเยิ้มหยดติ๋งๆ (ความจริงเขายิ้มมีเสน่ห์นะแต่ผมเกลียดมันนี่จะให้ชมได้ไง) ผมพยักหน้ารับเอาไงก็เอาจะได้เสร็จๆ ซะที (ประโยคนี้กลายเป็นปรัชญาชีวิตผมไปซะแล้วสิ) แต่แล้วเหตุการณ์อันไม่คาดฝันได้เกิดขึ้นระหว่างที่เรากำลังไปหาอะไรกินกันผมก็ได้ค้นพบว่าอันที่จริงแล้วชัยไม่ได้เกลียดอาร์ต…คนเดียว เขาตั้งตัวเป็นศัตรูกับคนอื่นด้วยและไอ้คนที่ว่านั่นดูจะเกลียดเจ้าชัยมากกว่าอาร์ตซะอีก เพราะว่า…พอมันเห็นชัยเท่านั้นล่ะมันก็ปราดเข้ามาชกทันทีเลย!

"ไอ้ชัย!" ทั้งผมและชัยหันไปหาต้นเสียง แต่มันเหมือนภาพเลือนๆ เพราะเจ้านั่นพุ่งเข้ามาตั๊นหน้าคู่แค้นของมันอย่างรวดเร็วราวสายฟ้าแลบ(ไม่ได้ล้อเล่นนะดูแทบไม่ทันจริงๆ) ไอ้ผมด้วยความตกใจผสมด้วยเป็นคนดีมีเมตตา กรุณา มุทิตา อุเบกขา ฯลฯ ก็รีบเข้าไปพยุงชัยขึ้นมาท่ามกลางความแปลกใจของเขาสายตาที่เขามองผมมันดูตะลึงกว่าที่เขาเห็นไอ้คนที่ชกหน้าเขาปราดเข้ามาซะอีก

"เฮ๊ย! เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า?"

ผมเผลอถามด้วยวิสัยอันดีงาม…อีกแล้ว ชัยไม่ตอบเขาแค่มองผมนิดนึงแล้วหันไปหาคู่กรณี

"ตกใจที่เห็นกูเหรอ?" คนแปลกหน้าคนนั้นพูดลอดไรฟัน ดวงตามีแววสะใจ

"ไม่เลยกิต…กูได้กลิ่นมึงตั้งแต่เข้าห้างมาแล้วเหม็นๆ อย่างนี้กูจำได้" เอาล่ะสิ! เริ่มแล้วไง

"เฮ๊ย! ใจเย็นๆ เพื่อน" เพื่อนของกิตพยายามห้ามเขา ใครจะไปอยากมีเรื่องกลางห้างกันล่ะจริงไหม

"ไม่! กูจะเอามันให้ตาย สารเลวอย่างมัน"

"โถๆยังคิดมากอยู่อีกเหรอเรื่องมันก็ผ่านมาแล้วนะ" ชัยพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงล้อเลียนพลางใช้หลังมือเช็ดเลือดที่มุมปาก

"จะให้กูลืมน่ะไม่มีวันหรอก!" เจ้านั่นกัดฟันกรอด "มึงก็ห้ามลืมเหมือนกันว่าทำอะไรกะกูไว้ไอ้ชัย"

"แต่ดูท่ากูจะลืมไปว่ะช่วยรื้อฟื้นความจำหน่อยสิเผอิญกูมันขี้ลืมง่ายซะด้วย"

เจ้ากิตแทบจะถลามาซ้ำให้ไอ้ชัยไม่มีแรงพูดอีกแต่ติดที่ถูกเพื่อนดึงไว้

"มันอะไรกันเนี่ย?" ผมหันไปหาชัย เขายักไหล่แล้วยิ้ม

"ไม่มีอะไรหรอกนัทแค่เพื่อนเก่าน่ะ…"

"กูไม่ใช่เพื่อนมึง!" เจ้านั่นตวาด คนโดยรอบเริ่มมามุงดู อีกไม่นานยามต้องมาแน่แย่ล่ะสิ

"อ๋อ…ถ้าไม่ใช่ งั้นฉันก็ทำยังงี้ได้สินะ" ขาดคำชัยก็ง้างหมัดเสยเจ้านั่นทันทีก่อให้เกิดมวยหมู่ขึ้น เพื่อนของกิตถลาเข้ามารุมชัย

ไอ้ผม…ด้วยความทนดูไม่ได้ก็เข้าไปช่วยชกกะเขา ก็ยังงงๆ อยู่ว่าจะช่วยมันทำไมแต่ก็ช่วยไปแล้วนี่ เสียงคนตะโกนโหวเหวก ยามมาแล้วพร้อมกับ…ตำรวจ! โอย แค่ตีกันในห้างถึงกับยกพลขึ้นบกเลยเรอะไม่ได้การผมรีบถีบคนที่จับผมไว้ออกไป

ใครจะยอมถูกตำรวจจับกัน ผมรีบไปดึงเอาชัยออกมา

"มานี่เร็ว!" ผมจับมือเขาแล้วพาวิ่งทันที

เราวิ่งๆๆ และก็วิ่งวนไปวนมาหลอกล่อยามกับตำรวจจนกระทั่งพ้น ผมถึงกับหมดแรงข้าวต้มทรุดตัวลงนั่งกับพื้นทันที

เหนื่อยเป็นบ้า จุกด้วย ผมคลำหน้าตัวเองป้อยๆ รู้สึกว่าแก้มจะช้ำนิดหน่อย…เอาเถอะบอกอาร์ตว่าหมอฟันบีบกรามเราแรงไปหน่อยก็ได้วะ

"ทำไม…" ชัยที่นั่งหอบแฮ่กๆ และไม่ได้พูดอะไรมานานเอ่ยขึ้น

"ทำไมถึงช่วยฉัน นายเกลียดฉันไม่ใช่เหรอ?"

ผมยักไหล่เลียนแบบเจ้านั่น

"ไม่รู้สิ…คงเพราะฉันมันเป็นคนดีมั้ง ถึงเป็นอาร์ตก็คงจะช่วยนายเหมือนกันมันทนดูไม่ได้น่ะ"

"หึ!…มันเป็นคนดีขนาดนั้นเชียว"

"ใช่!" ดูชัยมันอึ้งๆ กับคำตอบของผม สักพักมันก็ลุกขึ้น

"ขอบใจ…" เสียงเบากว่ามดตดแต่เลาๆ ว่าประมาณนี้ ท่าทางขี้อายกว่าที่คิดแฮะ อืม…ก็มีส่วนน่ารักบ้างล่ะนะ

ชัยมองหน้าผมแล้วเอื้อมมือมาแตะแผลที่แก้ม

"เจ็บไหม?"

ผมปัดมือเขาออกเบาๆ

"ไม่มาก ช่างมันเถอะ" ชัยยิ้มๆ มองผม

"ถ้าฉันมีแฟนอย่างนายก็ดี"

"ก็หาเอาสิวะ" ผมหัวเราะ

"เป็นนัทไม่ได้เหรอ?"

"อ๊ะๆ เผลอแป๊บเดียวเข้าโหมดตอแหลอีกแล้วบอกแล้วไงว่าหลอกฉันไม่ได้หรอก" ผมกอดอกมองเขา

"คราวนี้ไม่ได้หลอกนะ ฉันชอบนายจริงๆ"

"หา?"

"ฉันชอบนาย…จริงๆ ฉันไม่เคยเจอใครอย่างนายมาก่อน"

เขายิ้มมองผมด้วยสายตาที่เหมือนกับ…เหมือนกับที่อาร์ตมอง!

"นายตลก น่ารัก ซื่อๆ แล้วยังใจดีอีก" ผมหน้าแดงแจ๋

"ไม่ใช่โว๊ย! ฉันดุ น่าเกลียดแล้วยังเหี้ยมต่างหากล่ะ"

มาแล้วครับนิสัยชอบเฉไฉเวลามีคนชมของผม

"น่ารักจริงๆ นั่นแหละ" ผมหน้าแดงเข้าไปอีก

"เลิกพูดซะที!" ชัยหัวเราะหึๆ แล้วเข้ามากอดผม

"อย่าเล่นบ้าๆ นะ!"

"ไม่ได้เล่นบ้าๆ สักหน่อย ฉันจะจูบนายต่างหากล่ะ"

 

ผมอ้าปากหวอ อะไรนะ? ไม่ทันให้ผมได้คืนสติชัยได้ประกบจูบผมเรียบร้อยแล้ว มันไม่เหมือนกับครั้งแรกเพราะครั้งแรกมันทำให้ผมเคลิ้มแต่ครั้งนี้มันทำให้ผม…อ่อนระทวย เขาใช้มือลูบไล้ตัวผมไปทั่วทั้งๆ ที่ยังจูบอยู่นั่นแหละ อ้อมแขนใหญ่ก็กอดรัดผมแน่นขึ้นผมไม่มีแรงปัดป้องหรือผลักเขาออกเลยด้วยซ้ำ สติผมกำลังเลื่อนลอยไปจนกระทั่ง…

"นัท!" ทั้งผมและชัยแยกจากกันทันที อาร์ตกับแว่น! พวกเขามาเมื่อไรก็ไม่รู้แว่นยืนกุมขมับและพึมพัมอะไรอยู่คนเดียว ส่วนอาร์ตจ้องชัยเหมือนจะฆ่าให้ตายยังงั้นแหละ

ทำไมๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ ผมถึงโง่อย่างนี้ทำไมต้องเป็นยังงี้ผมจะอธิบายอะไรให้เขาฟังดี อาร์ตโกรธผมอย่างที่ไม่เคยโกรธมาก่อนผมรู้ดี

สายตาที่เขามองผมมันทั้งหึงหวง เจ็บปวดและตัดพ้อในเวลาเดียวกัน ผมสับสนจนอยากจะร้องไห้ที่สุดพูดอะไรไม่ออกเลยด้วยซ้ำ ในหัวมีแต่คำถาม จะทำยังไงดี? จะทำยังไงดี? ซ้ำไปซ้ำมา นี่ผมทำอะไรลงไปเนี่ย!?!


	7. ตอนที่ 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้แอบติดเรทนะคะ ฮ่าๆๆ เรื่องนี้เขียนนานแล้วและเราเอามาเกลาและแก้ตัวสะกดเฉยๆ ดังนั้นอาจจะไม่สละสลวยนัก แต่ก็ทนแก้ใหม่หมดไม่ได้เพราะถือว่าเป็นเรื่องแรกเลยแอบหวงมันนิดหน่อย (ต่อให้ถึงมันจะไม่ค่อยได้เรื่องก็เถอะ)

 

ตายๆๆๆๆๆ ตายแน่! จะทำไงดีๆ โว๊ย! ทำไมๆ ทำไมต้องเป็นอย่างนี้! ไม่น่าเลยเรา ไม่น่าเล๊ย อาร์ตไม่พูดอะไรสักคำเขาแค่มองผมสลับไปกับชัย ส่วนผมเองก็ดันพูดไม่ออกเสียนี่ พูดสิวะ! แก้ตัวสิ! พูดอะไรก็ได้ไอ้งั่งนัทเอ๊ย!

แว่นผู้ทำท่าจะเป็นจะตายแทนผมให้ได้ก็เอาแต่ยืนกุมขมับบ่นขมุบขมิบเหมือนเดิม นี่เป็นช่วงเวลาที่อึดอัดใจที่สุดที่ผมเคยเจอมาถ้าไม่นับตอนที่ผมถูกเรียกไปห้องปกครองตอนม.ปลายเพราะชกหน้าไอ้กร๊วกคนหนึ่งที่หาว่าผมเป็นตุ๊ดล่ะก็นะ

"โกหก…" อาร์ตพูด ผมหน้าซีดลงทันที "นัท…นัทโกหกฉัน…ทำไม?"

เขาถามเหมือนเป็นคำถามปกติธรรมดาประเภทที่ว่า เป็นไง? สบายดีเหรอ? ทานข้าวหรือยังอะไรเทือกนี้ แต่…ผมก็ยังใบ้กินอยู่ดี เหงื่อเย็นๆ เต็มหลังไปหมด ตอนนี้ผมตระหนักถึงสถานะของตัวเองได้แล้วว่า…ผมนอกใจเขา!

อาร์ตยังคงรอคำตอบอยู่อย่างใจเย็น แว่นที่ยืนอยู่ด้านหลังพยายามส่งภาษาใบ้ให้ผม ซึ่ง…ไม่รู้เรื่องโว๊ย! มึงส่งภาษาใบ้ของคนดงที่ไหนวะ? ตอนนี้ต้องพึ่งตัวเองแล้ว ผมต้องอธิบาย…ใช่! อธิบายว่าเราไม่ได้ตั้งใจ อธิบายว่าสิ่งที่เห็นเมื่อกี้มันเป็นอุบัติเหตุ เขาเข้าใจผิด ผมแค่…ผมแค่เผลอไป ใช่…ใช่แล้ว! แค่เผลอไปนิดเดียว…นิดเดียวจริงๆ!

"อาร์ต!…คือเรา…เรา…"

ผมพยายามรวบรวมความกล้าทว่าโชคร้ายที่ชัยผู้ซึ่งเงียบมานานและถ้าจะเงียบต่อไปก็จะไม่มีใครเดือดร้อนเสือกก้าวมายืนข้างๆ ผมแล้วโอบไหล่ซะเฉยๆ

"เรามาเดทกันอย่างที่เห็น!" ผมมองหน้ามันอย่างตื่นตะลึง ไอ้บ้านี่!

"ไม่ใช่นะ!" แต่ไม่ทันที่ผมจะแก้ตัวชัยมันก็กระตุกมือผมแรงๆ จนผมแทบเซ

"ก็เห็นอยู่ว่าเขากำลังจู๋จี๋กัน ทำไมต้องมาเป็นก.ข.ค.ด้วยนะ ฉันว่านายไปซะดีกว่า ไม่เห็นเหรอว่านัทเขาลำบากใจน่ะ…"

ไอ้ที่ลำบากใจน่ะเพราะมึงหรอกไอ้ชัย อาร์ตโกรธจนหน้าแดงก่ำไปหมดแล้ว

"ไม่ใช่นะอาร์ต! ฟังฉันก่อน" ผมผลักไอ้ชัยไปข้างหลังแล้ววิ่งไปหาเขา

"มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่นายเห็น…"

"แล้วมันเป็นยังไง? อ๋อ! หรือว่ามันเป็นหมอฟันที่นัทมาหา…จริงสินะ นัทบอกกับฉันว่าจะมาหาหมอฟันนี่ ใช่มั้ย? อืม…งั้นฉันคงจะเข้าใจผิดไปเอง เมื่อกี้มันคงกำลังตรวจช่องปากนัทอยู่สินะ…ว่าไงบ้างผุกี่ซี่?"

อาร์ตหันไปถามชัยหน้าตาเฉย โธ่! โกรธจัดเลยแฮะไอ้นัทเอ๊ยหาเรื่องใส่ตัวอีกจนได้

"อาร์ตอย่าเพิ่งโกรธสิ…มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่คิดนะ" ถึงตรงนี้ผมแทบจะร้องไห้อยู่แล้ว

"ไม่ใช่?" อาร์ตหัวเราะเย็นๆ "งั้นก็บอกมาสิว่าอะไร ทำไมถึงต้องมากับมัน แล้วทำไมถึงต้องจูบกับมันด้วย?"

อาร์ตจ้องชัยแบบกินเลือดกินเนื้อฝ่ายพ่อเจ้าประคุณก็ยืนยิ้มกริ่มแบบผู้ชนะอย่างเคย…น่าหมั่นไส้ เพราะใครกันล่ะ! ที่เกิดเรื่องเพราะมันคนเดียว…เอ่อ เอาเถอะยอมรับก็ได้ว่าผมเองก็มีส่วน…นิดหน่อย

"เรื่องมันยาวนะ จะให้เล่าตรงนี้ก็…" แหม ยังไม่ได้ทำใจเลยอ่ะ

"จะเล่าตรงนี้หรือว่าจะเลิกตรงนี้เลือกเอา!" อาร์ตพูดเสียงเฉียบขาด

พอเจอแบบนี้ทำให้ผมคิดได้ว่าอาร์ตกับชัยมันเหมือนกันจริงๆ

"เอ่อ…คือว่า…" ผมยังเงอะๆงะๆ เอาไงดีวะ?

"หนึ่ง…สอง…" อาร์ตนับเลขดังๆ

"เล่าแล้วๆ" ทุกคนจ้องผมเป็นตาเดียว เอาวะ ต้องทำตามสุภาษิตโบราณ เสียทองเท่าหัวไม่ยอมเสียผัว(แฟน)ให้ใคร 

ผมค่อยๆ เล่าอย่างช้าๆ และระมัดระวังคำพูด ข้ามตอนที่ไม่สมควรไป เล่าแบบรวบรัดกระชับและฟังดูมีเหตุผลในการกระทำที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ระหว่างที่เล่าเจ้าตัวต้นเหตุก็ยืนพิงกำแพงจุดบุหรี่สูบอย่างสบายใจ นี่ถ้าเรื่องนี้คลี่คลายได้เมื่อไรต้องมีรายการยำใหญ่ไอ้ชัยกันแน่ๆ

"เรื่องทั้งหมดก็มีเท่านี้แหละ…"

อาร์ตมองหน้าผมนิ่งๆ ไม่ว่าอะไร

"จะถามแว่นมันก็ได้นะ"

ไอ้แว่นยิ้มแหยๆ แล้วพยักหน้ายึกยักแบบว่าเห็นด้วย แต่ว่าพ่อคนขี้หึงก็ยังคงไม่พูดอะไรสักคำเขาแค่มองผมหัวจรดเท้าแล้วก็เท้าจรดหัวอีกที

"มีอะไรปิดบังอีกหรือเปล่า?"

"ไม่! ไม่มีเลยสาบาน!" ความจริงก็มีอ่ะนะ ก็เรื่องที่โดนไอ้ชัยปล้ำจูบในห้องเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าไงขืนให้อาร์ตรู้คงจะแย่กว่า ชัยหัวเราะตัวสั่นอยู่ด้านหลังเมื่อได้ยินผมพูด ผมหันไปตวาดใส่มัน

"หัวเราะหาบิดามารดาหรือไง?" ฉุนนะโว๊ย! ทั้งหมดมันก็เพราะแกนั่นแหละไอ้ตัวซวยเอ๊ย! แต่เจ้าชัยไม่สะทกสะท้านเขาแค่ยักไหล่แล้วเอ่ย 

"ไม่มีอะไร แค่ขำขึ้นมาเพราะนึกถึงหน้าเหรอหราของนัทตอนที่โดนฉันจูบ นึกแล้วก็ตลกดี นายทำหน้าน่ารักเป็นบ้าเลย" แล้วก็หันไปหาอาร์ต "นัทเป็นอย่างงั้นไหมเวลาจูบนาย" 

ถ้าความอดทนของอาร์ตพูดได้มันคงตะโกนออกมาดังๆ ว่า ทนไม่ไหวแล้วโว๊ย!

 

อาร์ตถลันจะเข้าไปชกชัย…แต่ก็เกิดเรื่องไม่คาดฝันขึ้น แว่นเข้าไปถึงตัวผู้ชายหน้าหล่อแต่ปากเปราะคนนั้นก่อนแล้วก็ใช้หมัดเสยคางได้รูปนั่นอย่างจัง ทั้งผมและอาร์ตตกตะลึงพรึงเพริด อะไรกันเนี่ย!

แว่นยืนค้ำหัวชัยที่ล้มลงไปกองกับพื้นพร้อมกับหอบแฮ่กๆ ชัยไม่ได้ตอบโต้เขาแค่มองหน้าแว่นเงียบๆ แล้วยิ้มที่มุมปาก

"ชกฉันเพราะฉันทำให้เพื่อนนายทะเลาะกันหรือเพราะหึงฉันกันแน่…"

ชัยเอ่ยเบาๆ แต่ผมกับอาร์ตได้ยินชัดเจนเลย หึงเหรอ? แว่นกับ…ชัย เดี๋ยวก่อน! คงไม่ใช่อย่างที่คิดนะ!

ผมหันไปมองหน้าแว่น ใบหน้าของมันแดงระเรื่อขึ้นมาทันที ริมฝีปากเม้มแน่น ดูแว่นมันทั้งอายแล้วก็โกรธ ตัวผมเองไม่กล้าจะถามอะไรออกไปแต่อาร์ตเขาไม่เหมือนผมนี่ ดังนั้นคำถามที่ผมอยากจะถามแต่ไม่กล้าพอก็หลุดออกมาจากปากของเขา

"แว่นนี่มันอะไรกัน?"

แว่นทำหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้ ปากเขาขยับจะพูดอะไรแต่ก็หยุดไป ชัยดันตัวเองลุกขึ้นเขาหันมาหาแว่น

"บอกเพื่อนรักนายไปสิ บอกไปว่านายเคยเป็นแฟนฉัน…ทั้งๆ ที่รู้ว่ามันจะเป็นการทรยศเขาที่ไปคบกับศัตรูคู่อาฆาตน่ะ พูดสิ!" 

ชัยเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเหี้ยมเกรียมแต่แฝงไว้ด้วยความปวดร้าวที่คุณจะแทบไม่สำเหนียกถึงมันเลยถ้าไม่ฟังให้ดีๆ อาร์ตมองหน้าแว่นแบบคาดคั้นเอาคำตอบ แว่นอึกอักไปพักใหญ่แต่แล้วก็พยักหน้ารับ เสียงหัวเราะของชัยดังก้อง

"แต่มันจบไปแล้วนะ!" แว่นสวนกลับ "ตอนนั้นไม่รู้ว่าฉันคิดอะไร มันเป็นแค่…ความผิดพลาด…"

จบประโยคแววตาของชัยก็กระตุกวูบกลายเป็นดวงตาที่ฉายแววแห่งความเจ็บปวดอย่างยิ่งแต่ก็เผยให้เห็นเพียงแวบเดียว แวบเดียวจริงๆ และก็มีแต่ผมที่สังเกตเห็นมัน

อาร์ตมองหน้าชัยสลับกับแว่นแล้วก็มองผม

"งั้นที่แกมายุ่งกับนัท…ของฉัน ก็เพราะแว่นงั้นเหรอ?"

อาร์ตมองหน้าชัยตรงๆ ผมอ้าปากหวอ ฟังดูมีเหตุผลแฮะอาจจะจริงอย่างที่อาร์ตพูดก็ได้นี่

"จะพูดให้ถูกเป็นเพราะแค้นต่างหากล่ะ…"

ชัยพูดขึ้นมาลอยๆ แว่นเถียงกลับ "อ๋อ! แน่ล่ะสิ ก็คนอย่างนายเคยแต่ทิ้งเขานี่นะพอมาโดนทิ้งบ้างเลยทำใจไม่ได้! สมน้ำหน้า!" ทั้งคู่ตั้งท่าจะทะเลาะกัน 

อาร์ตรี่เข้าไปขวางไว้

"พอได้แล้ว!" ทั้งคู่ชะงักพอโดนอาร์ตตวาด

อาร์ตเดินไปยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าชัยแล้วมองตาเขาตรงๆ เหมือนจะหาเรื่องแต่แล้วก็หัวเราะแล้วถอยออกมาหันมาหาแว่นก่อนจะพูด

"จัดการเคลียร์กันเอาเอง!"

แว่นทำท่าจะตามเรามาเมื่อเห็นอาร์ตคว้าข้อมือผมและจะพาเดินออกไป

"ห้ามตามมา! ฉันมีเรื่องจะสะสางกับนัท นายเองก็มีเรื่องของนายให้จัดการ แล้วก็ไม่ต้องเถียงด้วยเพราะนายมันถึงได้มายุ่งกับฉันแล้วก็นัทนะ รับผิดชอบโดยการปรับความเข้าใจกับมันซะหรือไม่อย่างนั้นฉันก็จะอัดมันให้ยับโทษฐานมายุ่งกับของๆ คนอื่น…" 

แว่นอึ้งไปแล้วก็ไม่ได้ตามเรามาอีก ผมหันไปมองทั้งคู่ที่ค่อยๆ ห่างออกไปจากสายตาของผม หวังว่าคงจะไม่เป็นไรนะ

 

***

 

สมองผมทำงานอย่างหนักเพื่อจะหาข้อแก้ตัวและอะไรก็ได้ที่จะทำให้อาร์ตยกโทษให้ผม จะทำยังไงดีๆ ผมทบทวนซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า เหตุการ์ณประเภทนี้ถ้าเป็นในละครน้ำเน่าจะเป็นเช่นไร

อืม…เท่าที่จำได้พระเอกเข้าใจนางเอกผิดคิดว่าเป็นพวกผู้หญิงแพศยา ร่านไปทั่ว...แล้วก็หลอกลวงสวมเขาให้พระเอก ฝ่ายพระเอกเลยเลือดขึ้นหน้า จากนั้นก็ด่าทอพอสะใจ แล้วก็…แล้วก็…ปล้ำให้หายแค้น! ไม่เอาน่านัท...เอ็งคิดมากไปแล้วอาร์ตไม่ทำอย่างนั้นกับแกหรอกน่า ไม่มีทางอยู่แล้ว…มั้ง

อาร์ตไม่พูดอะไรเลยระหว่างที่เรากลับบ้านของผม น่ากลัวๆ ถ้าเขาด่าผมสักนิดมันคงจะไม่อึดอัดเท่านี้เลยแต่เขาไม่ปริปากอะไรเลย อาร์ตนั้นเวลาโกรธจะไม่ค่อยพูด เขาจะเงียบ…เงียบจนคนอื่นกลัวเพราะไม่รู้ว่าเขาคิดอะไรอยู่ พอกลับมาถึงบ้านผมอาร์ตก็ทักทายแม่ผมนิดนึงตามมารยาทแล้วดึงผมขึ้นไปบนห้องทันที

“นัท…” อาร์ตปิดประตูล็อกทันที

ผมหน้าซีด คงไม่ใช่อย่างที่คิดไว้นะ…

“…” ผมเงียบคอยให้เขาพูดต่อ

อาร์ตในตอนนี้ไม่ดูน่ากลัวเท่าตอนแรกแล้ว ท่าทางดูสงบลงมาก

“ฉันโกรธมากนะ…”

“ฉันรู้อาร์ต…ฉันขอโทษ…” ในตอนนี้สิ่งที่ผมพูดได้ก็มีแค่นี้เอง ทั้งที่ระหว่างทางก็คิดคำพูดสวยหรูไว้มากมายสำหรับการแก้ตัว แต่พอเอาเข้าจริงๆ ก็พูดไม่ออก มันน่าเจ็บใจตัวเองนะ

“แล้วคิดเหรอว่าแค่ขอโทษฉันจะยกโทษให้น่ะ?” ผมส่ายหัว

แหงล่ะ เป็นใครเขาก็โกรธทั้งนั้นเรื่องที่จะยกโทษให้ง่ายๆ ยิ่งไม่มีทางใหญ่เลย ผมเข้าใจดีและเตรียมใจเอาไว้แล้วว่าบางที…บางทีอาร์ตอาจจะโกรธผมมากซะจนไม่ยอมยกโทษให้เลยก็ได้ (หลอกเขาแล้วยังไปจูบกับไอ้ชัยศัตรูตัวฉกาจของเขาอีกความหวังมันริบหรี่เหลือเกินที่จะคืนดีกันได้)

หลังจากอาร์ตเงียบไปพักใหญ่จนผิดสังเกตผมก็ค่อยๆ เงยหน้าซึ่งแต่เดิมก้มตลอด (ก็กลัวนี่ ผมไม่กล้าสบตาอ่ะ) ขึ้นมองเขา

ผู้ชายที่ผมรักมองผมอย่างระอาระคนเอ็นดู ผมเริ่มมีความหวังในหัวใจขึ้นมาแล้วสิ ผมอ้าปากจะพูดแต่อาร์ตห้ามไว้

“หยุดเลย! ตอนนี้คนที่จะพูดคือฉัน นัทต้องเป็นฝ่ายฟังบ้างแล้วนะ” อาร์ตนั่งลงที่ขอบเตียงแล้วมองผม

“นัทรู้ไหมว่านัทน่ะทำให้ฉันเจ็บแค่ไหน? ฉันไม่เคยโกรธใครขนาดนี้มาก่อนในชีวิตของฉันเลย และสาเหตุที่มันเป็นอย่างนั้นก็เพราะนาย...นัทที่ฉันรักที่สุดในชีวิต นัทเป็นคนที่ฉันเชื่อมั่นว่าจะไม่มีวันทำให้ฉันเจ็บปวดเหมือนกับที่ฉันจะไม่ยอมทำให้นัทเจ็บปวดเพราะฉันเข้าใจว่านัทเองก็รักฉันเหมือนๆ กับที่ฉันรักนัท แต่ดูเหมือนว่าฉันจะเข้าใจผิดไปหน่อย…อ๊ะๆ อย่าเพิ่งทำหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้สิ ฉันไม่ได้หมายความว่าฉันเกลียดนัทหรือเข้าใจว่านัทไม่ได้รักฉันหรอก ฉันเข้าใจและรู้ดีว่านัทรักฉันแต่สิ่งที่ฉันได้รู้ในตอนนี้ก็คือถึงนัทจะรักฉันแต่นัทก็สามารถทำให้ฉันเจ็บปวดได้…ถึงจะไม่ตั้งใจก็ตาม”

ผมอ้าปากจะพูดอีก ผมอยากจะเถียงเขาแต่เขาก็ส่งสายตาบอกว่าให้เงียบจากนั้นก็พูดต่อ

“นัทคงไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าตัวเองน่ารักแค่ไหน ฉันกังวลเรื่องนัทเสมอเพราะนัทไร้เดียงสากว่าที่ตัวนัทจะรู้ นัทซื่อ เชื่อคนง่าย มองโลกในแง่ดี…เกินไป หุนหันพลันแล่นทำอะไรก็ไม่คิดถึงผลที่ตามมา”

นั่น...โดนว่าเป็นชุดเลย ผมยกมือขึ้นกอดอกและขมวดคิ้ว ไม่จริงซะหน่อย

“แล้วอย่าเถียงว่าไม่จริงด้วยเพราะเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นมันก็พิสูจน์ได้อย่างดี…”

รู้ทันซะอีกแน่ะ

“และมันก็ทำให้ฉันตัดสินใจเรื่องของเราได้ว่าฉันควรจะทำยังไงกับนาย...กับเรา”

ผมกลืนน้ำลายลงคออย่างยากลำบากเฝ้ารอว่าเขาจะพูดว่าอะไรต่อไป

อาร์ตลุกขึ้นเดินมาหาผมแล้วใช้แขนทั้งสองโอบเอวผมไว้อย่างง่ายดายและค่อยๆ ประกบจูบท่ามกลางความประหลาดใจของผม นี่หมายความว่าเขายกโทษให้ผมแล้วเหรอ? ร่างกายตอบสนองไวกว่าความคิด ผมยิ้มแฉ่งด้วยความยินดีแต่อาร์ตบีบจมูกผมเบาๆ

“อย่าดีใจเร็วนักนะ ยังไม่ยกโทษให้สักหน่อยเลย”

“อ้าว…” ผมร้อง อาร์ตยิ้มน้อยๆ

“ต้องลงโทษก่อนต่างหากแล้วจะยกโทษให้และต้องสัญญาด้วยว่ามันจะไม่เกิดขึ้นอีก”

“สัญญาๆ!” ผมรีบพูด

“สัญญาว่า…”

ภ“ฉันจะไม่จูบหรือเผลอไผลไปกับใครหน้าไหนนอกจากอาร์ตอีกแล้วฉันสัญญา!”

อาร์ตยิ้มละไมแววตาของเขาฉายแววยินดีและเปี่ยมไปด้วยรัก

ผมแอบถอนหายใจ ค่อยยังชั่ว ผมคงอยู่ไม่ได้แน่ๆ ถ้าเขาเกลียดผมหรือไม่ยอมยกโทษให้ผม

“งั้นก็ยกโทษให้ฉันแล้วสิ” ผมพูดอย่างลิงโลด

อาร์ตเลิกคิ้วมองกวนๆ

“ยังหรอก…ลืมไปแล้วเหรอที่ฉันบอกว่าต้องลงโทษก่อนน่ะ”

“ลงโทษเหรอ?…” ผมชักหวั่นๆ

“ใช่ลงโทษ”

“ลงโทษ…ยังไง?”

หลังจบคำถามผมก็ระลึกได้ว่าไม่น่าถามเลยเพราะอาร์ตเริ่มบทลงโทษของเขาซะแล้ว แม่จะรู้ไหมนะว่าลูกชายกำลังโดนรังแกอยู่เนี่ย ฮือๆ

อาร์ตจูบผมอย่างหนักหน่วงและแตกต่างจากทุกๆ ที เขากวาดลิ้นลิ้มรสริมฝีปากของผมไปทั่วราวกับต้องการล้างรสจูบของผู้อื่นออกไป มือใหญ่ลูบไล้ไปทั่วตัวของผมอย่างเชื่องช้าและค่อยๆ ปลดเสื้อผ้าของผมออกโดยที่ผมไม่รู้ตัว ความร้อนของร่างกายเพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อยๆ อย่างไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด ร่างกายของผมสั่นสะท้านไปด้วยความวาบหวิว สติเลื่อนลอยไปแล้ว

ตอนนี้ที่ผมรู้ก็มีแค่อาร์ตต้องการผมและผมเองก็ต้องการเขา ศีลธรรมจรรยาในตอนนี้ไม่รู้เตลิดไปที่ไหน อาร์ตจูบผมอย่างอ้อยอิ่งเหมือนไม่อยากผละออกแต่ก็ค่อยๆ ปลดปล่อยริมฝีปากของผมให้เป็นอิสระสายตาของเขากวาดไปมาบนร่างอันเปลือยเปล่าของผม ผมรู้สึกว่าตัวเองหน้าแดงขึ้นมา ขี้โกง! ผมเปลือยแต่อาร์ตมีเสื้อผ้าครบเนี่ยนะไม่ยุติธรรมเลย ผมพยายามดึงผ้าห่มมาคลุมตัวแต่อาร์ตแกล้งกระชากมันออก แล้วเขาก็หัวเราะชอบใจเมื่อเห็นผมอาย

“ไม่มีใครเขาห่มผ้าห่มเวลามีเซ็กส์กันหรอกนะ”

“มีสิฉันนี่ไง!”

ผมเถียงน้ำขุ่นๆ และพยายามดึงผ้าห่มกลับแต่อาร์ตก็กระชากออกอีกแล้วปามันไปท้ายห้อง

“งั้นฉันจะเป็นผ้าห่มให้เอง…”

ผมหน้าแดงแจ๋พยายามจะเถียงแต่พ่อผ้าห่มยักษ์ก็โถมตัวลงมาคร่อมผม น้ำหนักของอาร์ตที่กดทับลงมาทำให้ขยับไม่ค่อยถนัด ผมหน้าแดงมาขึ้นไปอีกเมื่ออาร์ตค่อยๆ จูบไล่จากใบหน้าของผมลงมาที่ซอกคอและเนินอก ความเสียวซ่านและอารมณ์ที่ถูกปลุกทำให้ผมเผลอร้องออกมา พอเห็นอย่างนั้นอาร์ตก็ยิ่งรุกหนักเขาใช้ลิ้นลากลงมายังเบื้องล่างในขณะที่ถอดเสื้อผ้าของตัวเองออกไปด้วย แต่มันไม่เหมือนในหนังหรอกนะที่จะถอดเสื้อผ้าตัวเองตอนที่จะมีเซ็กส์ได้ง่ายๆ น่ะ

อาร์ตชะงักนิดนึงเพราะถอดเสื้อตัวเองไม่ค่อยได้ ดูท่าทางเขาหัวเสียพอดูเพราะถอดไม่ออกสักที ผมเผลอหัวเราะออกมาแล้วแกล้งแหย่เขา

“ไม่มีใครเขาสวมเสื้อผ้าเวลามีเซ็กส์ กันหรอกนะ”

“งั้นก็ช่วยกันหน่อยสิอย่านอนดูเฉยๆ” พ่อผ้าห่มยักษ์ตอบ

ผมยักไหล่แล้วช่วยเขาถอดเสื้ออย่างทุลักทุเลแต่ก็ถอดออกมาจนได้เราทั้งคู่หัวเราะชอบใจเมื่อพบว่าเสื้ออาร์ตกระดุมหลุดไปสองเม็ดเพราะผม อาร์ตปาเสื้อทิ้งอย่างไม่ใยดีแล้วเลื่อนตัวขึ้นมาจูบผมต่อ

“มีปัญหาในการถอดกางเกงด้วยหรือเปล่า?” ผมเลิกคิ้ว

“ถ้ามีจะช่วยถอดหรือเปล่า?” ผมหัวเราะพลางพยักหน้า

ถ้าเป็นผมเวลาปกติคงไม่มีวันทำอย่างนี้แน่แต่ตอนนี้ยางอายมันหายไปไหนหมดก็ไม่รู้สิ ผมปลดกางเกงของเขาออกแล้วดึงมันออกไปอาร์ตหัวเราะเมื่อเห็นผมเบือนหน้าหนี

“อายอะไรตัวเองก็มีเหมือนกัน”

ผมไม่กล้าบอกเขาว่ามีเหมือนกันน่ะใช่แต่ขนาดไม่เหมือนกันแน่ๆ (เดากันเอาเอง ใบ้ให้ว่าผมกลัวเลยละกัน)

ตอนนี้เราทั้งคู่เท่าเทียมกันแล้วเพราะต่างก็ไม่มีเสื้อผ้าอยู่บนตัวเลยสักชิ้นเดียว เราจูบกันแล้วก็จูบแล้วก็จูบอย่างไม่รู้เบื่อ

อาร์ตใช้มือซุกไซร้ลงไปเบื้องล่างปลุกเร้าอารมณ์ของผมเพื่อให้พร้อมสำหรับเขาผมร้องครางลั่นเมื่อเขาใช้ลิ้นลุกไล้ลงไปยังส่วนที่อ่อนไหวที่สุดของผม

“อ๊า…อื้อ ไม่เอา…”

ปากก็ร้องบอกอย่างนั้นแต่ร่างกายกลับไม่ปฏิเสธ ในเวลาแบบนี้จิตใจของคุณจะแตกออกเป็นสองส่วน ด้านหนึ่งต่อต้าน อีกด้านหนึ่งกลับร่ำร้องเรียกหา มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่สับสนที่สุด สุดท้ายความปราถนาก็เป็นผู้ชนะผมเกร็งตัวครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนที่จะปลดปล่อยมันออกมา อาร์ตกลืนกินมันจนหมดแล้วก็เลื่อนขึ้นมาจูบผมอีกตอนนี้ในริมฝีปากมีรสชาติประหลาดกว่าเดิมและผมก็ระลึกได้ว่ามันเป็นรสชาติของอะไร

“บ้าที่สุด! ทำอย่างนั้นทำไม?” ผมอายจนต่อว่าเขาไป

“ไม่เห็นเป็นไรเลยก็เป็นของนัทนี่” เขายิ้ม

ผมไม่รู้จะว่ายังไงเลยเสไปมองที่อื่นแต่เขาก็บังคับให้ผมหันมามองเขาอีก

“โกรธเหรอ?”

“แค่อาย…” ผมพูดความจริง ไม่ได้โกรธจริงๆ นี่ ใครจะไปโกรธลง…

อาร์ตหัวเราะแล้วกระซิบข้างหูของผมเบาๆ ซ้ำไปซ้ำมาช้าๆ ว่า ฉันรักนัท รักนะ ฉันรักนัท รักมาก มันเป็นเหมือนคาถาที่ช่วยให้ผมโยนเอาความอายและศีลธรรมทิ้งไปแล้วตอบรับสิ่งที่หัวใจตัวเองเพรียกหาผมยกแขนโอบรอบคออาร์ตแล้วจูบเขาเบาๆ

“นัท…อาร์ตขอนะ”

ผมพยักหน้าผมจะไม่ปฏิเสธความต้องการของเขาและของตัวผมเองหรอก อาร์ตยิ้มด้วยความยินดีอย่างที่สุด ผมสังเกตได้ว่าตอนนี้มือของเขาที่ลูบไล้ผมสั่นนิดหน่อยผมกุมมือเขาเบาๆ

“ฉันมั่นใจว่านี่เป็นสิ่งที่ฉันต้องการ…”

ผมย้ำให้เขาแน่ใจและเหมือนกับว่ามันเป็นคำตอบของสิ่งที่เขาถามอยู่ในใจอาร์ตพยักหน้ารับแล้วค่อยๆ กอดผมเอาไว้ 

มือและริมฝีปากของอาร์ตปลุกเร้าอารมณ์ให้โหมขึ้นมากกว่าครั้งแรก ความเสียวซ่านที่ท้องน้อยทำให้รู้สึกทรมานขึ้นมาอีกผมหอบหายใจหนักๆ เมื่ออาร์ตค่อยๆ ใช้นิ้วสอดเข้าไปในตัวของผมช้าๆ ใบหน้าของอาร์ตบ่งบอกว่าเขาจะทนไม่ไหวอยู่แล้วแต่เขาก็ไม่ได้เร่งรัดผม เขาต้องการให้ผมคุ้นกับมันซะก่อน แต่…ใครจะไปคุ้นกันล่ะ

ผมพยายามถอยหนีเมื่อเขาเพิ่มจำนวนนิ้วที่สอดใส่แต่มือใหญ่นั่นรั้งเอวผมไว้ไม่ให้หนีไป ผมได้แต่ร้องครางเมื่อเขาขยับนิ้วมันทั้งทรมานทั้งรู้สึกแปลกๆ กับตัวเองจะว่าชอบก็ไม่ใช่จะว่าไม่ชอบก็ไม่ถูกซะอีก อาร์ตดันขาทั้งสองของผมออกจากกันและดึงมือของตนออกพร้อมทั้งโถมตัวเข้าหาผมทันที ผมกรีดร้องลั่นแต่เขาก็ปิดปากผมไว้ด้วยริมฝีปากของเขาจึงมีแค่เสียงอู้อี้ที่ดังออกมาจากลำคอ ความตึงแน่นที่สะโพกทำให้ขยับไม่ได้รวมทั้งน้ำหนักของร่างสูงที่กดทับลงมาทำให้ผมไม่อาจหนีไปไหนได้แต่นอนอยู่กับที่อย่างนั้น อาร์ตดันตัวเข้าไปอีกพร้อมกับยกขาของผมข้างหนึ่งพาดไว้บนบ่าหนาของเขา

“เจ็บๆ”

ผมร้องโอดครวญแต่อาร์ตก็ไม่ยอมหยุดเขายังคงดันตัวเข้าหาผมอย่างไม่ยอมหยุดหย่อนและทวีความเร็วมากขึ้นไปอีกด้วยซ้ำ อาร์ตจูบเปลือกตาของผมเบาๆ เพื่อปลอบประโลม

“อีกนิดเดียว…อีกนิดเดียวก็ไม่เจ็บแล้ว ทนอีกนิดนะคนดี”

เขากระซิบเบาๆ ผมพยักหน้า มาถึงตอนนี้ไม่อาจถอยได้อยู่แล้ว อาร์ตหยุดพักครู่นึงเพื่อให้ผมหายใจ และค่อยๆ ดันตัวเข้าไปใหม่เริ่มแรกช้าๆ ก่อนแล้วก็เร็วขึ้น คราวนี้ความเจ็บปวดเริ่มลดลงความรู้สึกอื่นเริ่มเข้ามาแทนที่ ความเสียวซ่านกลับมาอีกครั้งแต่ดูเหมือนครั้งนี้จะรุนแรงและเกินกว่าจะทนได้ผมร้องครางเบาๆ ทุกครั้งที่อาร์ตดันตัวเข้ามาและดังขึ้นทุกทีๆ

เราทั้งคู่มาถึงจุดที่ไม่อาจทนต่อไปได้อีกแล้ว อาร์ตรั้งเอวผมไว้แน่นและเริ่มรุกหนักขึ้นเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ผมเองก็เผลอแอ่นรับไปโดยไม่รู้ตัวผมกอดอาร์ตเอาไว้แน่นเหงื่อใสๆ เกาะพราวใบหน้าแต่เราก็ยังไม่หยุดเหมือนกับว่าเรากำลังจะหลอมละลายกลายเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกันไปแล้ว

บางสิ่งบางอย่างที่อบอุ่นและวาบหวามถูกปลดปล่อยในตัวผมและทุกอย่างก็จบลง เหลือเพียงเสียงลมหายใจของเราทั้งคู่

อาร์ตมองหน้าผมเหมือนกับว่าเราไม่ได้เจอกันมาประมาณสิบปีอย่างนั้นแหละ เขามองเหมือนไม่เคยเห็นผมมาก่อนแล้วก็บรรจงจูบผมเบาๆ และแล้วความง่วงก็เข้าคลอบคลุมผมสิ่งสุดท้ายที่รับรู้ตอนนี้คืออ้อมแขนของอาร์ตที่โอบกอดผมและเสียงกระซิบบอกรักข้างหู และผมก็ตระหนักได้ว่าพรุ่งนี้จะไม่เหมือนเดิมอีกแล้วสำหรับเราทั้งคู่…ไม่มีวันเหมือนเดิม


	8. ตอนที่ 7

“นัทๆ ตื่นสิ” อืม…ง่วงจะตายอยู่แล้วเรียกอยู่ได้ เมื่อคืนก็แทบไม่ได้นอน…

เมื่อคืน! ผมลืมตาโพลงลุกพรวดขึ้นทันทีแต่ความเจ็บแปลบที่สะโพกมันทำให้ต้องล้มตัวลงอีกครั้ง ผมเหลือบตามองเจ้าของเสียงเรียก

อาร์ตยืนยิ้มมองผมอยู่ เขาอาบน้ำแต่งตัวเตรียมไปเรียนเรียบร้อยแล้ว ใบหน้าของผมเริ่มแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เมื่อคิดถึงเรื่องเมื่อคืน

“ลุกขึ้นมาอาบน้ำได้แล้วมีเรียนไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

“ไปก่อนเหอะ”

“ไปด้วยกันสิเดี๋ยวรอ”

“ไม่เอา! นายไปก่อนสิ”

“ทำไม?”

“ก็…มัน…ยังเจ็บอยู่นี่!” ผมโพล่งขึ้นมา อาร์ตอ้าปากหวอแล้วหัวเราะชอบใจ

“ยังจะมาหัวเราะอีก มันเพราะใครกันล่ะ!”

“ขอโทษๆ จ้ะ แล้วเมื่อไรถึงจะไปเรียนล่ะ?”

“ก็…อีกสักพัก” ผมตอบอย่างลังเล สักเที่ยงค่อยไปก็ได้มั้ง…พักก่อน

 

อาร์ตส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อย เขาก้มลงมาจูบหน้าผากของผมเบาๆ แล้วใช้นิ้วเขี่ยผมของผมเล่น พระเจ้า! อาร์ตหล่อเป็นบ้าเลย ตอนนี้ยังนึกว่าฝันอยู่เลยนะเนี่ย คนหล่อๆ อย่างนี้มารักเรา!

“ความจริงอยากอยู่กับนัทต่ออ่ะนะ…”

“แล้วทำไมไม่อยู่ล่ะ?” ผมดันเผลอถามตรงๆ ไปซะนี่ กลายเป็นเหมือนยั่วเลยโว๊ย! เอาวะพูดไปแล้วนี่เลยตามเลยแล้วกัน ขออ้อนหน่อยวะ

“อืม…ก็มีสอบช่วงเช้านี้น่ะสิ เลยทำให้อด อันที่จริงฮันนีมูนเขาต้องเก็บตัวอยู่ในห้องกันสักสามวันเจ็ดวันใช่มั้ยล่ะ?” เขาล้มตัวลงนอนกอดผม

“ไปกันใหญ่แล้ว นี่มันฮันนีมูนที่ไหนกันเล่า” ผมบีบแก้มเขาเบาๆ โอย…รักเป็นบ้าเลย

“อ้าว!นี่ไม่ใช่ฮันนีมูนอีกเหรอ?” อาร์ตทำหน้าเหรอหรา “ถ้างั้นพอฮันนีมูนกันจริงๆ ก็ต้องยิ่งกว่านี้อีกสิ” ตายล่ะ เข้าทางเขาอีกจนได้ ผมหน้าแดงแจ๋

“ไปเลยไป! จะไปสอบก็ไปได้แล้ว” ผมปาหมอนไล่หลังอาร์ตแต่เขาก็แวบออกจากห้องได้ก่อนพลางตะโกนบอก

“ไปถึงมหาลัยแล้วโทร.บอกด้วยนะ!”

รู้สึกว่าควบคุมหน้าตัวเองไม่ได้เพราะอยู่ๆ มันก็ยิ้มแฉ่งขึ้นมาอย่างไม่ต้องสั่ง ทั้งอายทั้งมีความสุข โอ๊ย! หุบไม่ลงแล้วทำไงดีล่ะเนี่ย ผมฟุบหน้าลงกับหมอนแล้วหลับตาลง ตอนนี้ในห้วงความคิดของผมมีแค่อาร์ต อาร์ต อาร์ตแล้วก็อาร์ต! ผมค่อยๆ ผลอยหลับไปในที่สุด…

กว่าจะตื่นอีกทีก็เกือบเที่ยง ผมรีบกระโดดลงจากเตียงอาบน้ำแต่งตัวและรีบวิ่งออกจากบ้านทันทีทว่าแม่ก็เรียกไว้

“เดี๋ยวนัท!”

“ฮะแม่” แม่ดูอึ้งๆ เมื่อผมหันไป สงสัยเผลอยิ้มหน้าบานอีกแล้ว

“แม่ขอคุยด้วยเดี๋ยวสิลูก”

“เอ่อ…ไว้ตอนเย็นนะฮะแม่ ตอนนี้ผมต้องไปเรียนแล้ว!” ผมคว้าแม่มาหอมแก้มฟอดใหญ่แล้วก็วิ่งออกไปทิ้งให้แม่ยืนงุนงงคนเดียว

 

***

 

มหาลัยของผมดูสดใสขึ้นผิดธรรมดา ต้นไม้ใบหญ้าก็ดูเขียวขึ้นจากปกติ อะไรๆ ก็ดูดีขึ้นอย่างประหลาด การมองโลกด้วยสายตาของคนที่อยู่ในห้วงรักเป็นอย่างนี้ล่ะมั้ง ผมเดินยิ้มกริ่มตลอดทางไปยังซุ้มของเอกผม แว่นนั่งอยู่ที่นั่นรอผมอยู่แล้ว

“ไง! อาร์ตมันให้ฉันมารอแกอ่ะ”

“แล้วอาร์ตสอบเสร็จยัง?”

“ถ้าเสร็จแล้วเดี๋ยวมันก็คงโผล่หัวออกมาเองแหละ…ว่าแต่แกเหอะ” ผมมองมันงงๆ

“กูทำไม?”

“เดินไหวเหรอวะ?” ไอ้แว่นถามยิ้มๆ ท่าทางเหมือนจะรู้แล้วว่าเมื่อคืนเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับผม มันจะไม่รู้สักอย่างไม่ได้เลยเหรอไงกันนะ? ผมแยกเขี้ยวใส่มัน

“แล้วมึงเห็นกูคลานมารึไงไอ้เวร! เห็นหน้าก็เอาแต่ถามเรื่องใต้เข็มขัดอยู่ได้ทะลึ่งจริงโว๊ย!”

“โธ่…กูก็แค่ถามเพราะเป็นห่วงเว๊ย ไม่ได้มีเจตนาจะละลาบละล้วงคุณแม่เลย”

“ใครแม่มึงหา!”

“อ้าว! ก็มึงไง ไอ้อาร์ตเปรียบเหมือนพ่อกูเพราะคอยให้ยืมตังค์ ส่วนมึงก็เปรียบเหมือนแม่กูเพราะคอยอบรมสั่งสอน…และเป็นเมียพ่อกูซึ่งคือไอ้อาร์ตนั่นแล” 

ผมเงื้อเท้าจะไปถีบมันแต่มันก็ไวยังกะปรอทหลบไปได้ทันควัน ไอ้แว่นยกมือไหว้ท่วมหัว

“กลัวแล้วจ้ะแม่…” 

“ยังจะเรียกแม่อีกเดี๋ยวเถอะมึง!” ผมทำท่าจะไปอัดมันให้หายหมั่นไส้แต่อาร์ตก็โผล่ขึ้นมาพอดี

“เฮ๊ย! เล่นอะไรกันเป็นเด็กๆ อยู่ได้คนเขามองแล้วนะ” ผมกับแว่นชะงักเพราะเสียงเฉียบขาดปนดุของอาร์ต

“แว่นเลิกล้อนัทซะที โตๆ ได้แล้ว!” แล้วพ่อคุณก็หันมาทางผม “นัทก็เหมือนกัน ใจเย็นๆ หน่อยก็รู้อยู่ว่าลูกมันขี้เล่นไปถือสาหาความทำไม เป็นแม่คนแล้วนะ” ผมอ้าปากหวอ

“อาร์ต!” อาร์ตยังคงหน้านิ่งอยู่แต่แว่นหัวเราะกลิ้งไปแล้ว…

 

***

 

โรงอาหารยังคงแน่นไปด้วยผู้คน แต่พวกเราทั้งสามคนก็หาที่นั่งได้จนได้ วันนี้อาร์ตกับผมหน้าบานเป็นพิเศษ (ก็คงรู้นะว่าเพราะอะไร) ผมกับอาร์ตพยายามถามเรื่องเจ้าชัยกับไอ้แว่นแต่แว่นมันกลับเอาแต่อ้ำๆ อึ้งๆ แล้วก็บอกว่าไว้มันทำใจได้แล้วจะเล่าให้ฟัง ซึ่งคงอีกสักสิบปีล่ะมั้งโธ่… เอาเถอะเดี๋ยวจะมอมเหล้ามันสักวันเดี๋ยวมันก็คายออกมาเอง (ไม่ความลับก็อ๊วกมีอยู่สองอย่าง) 

“ถุย! ตุ๊ดนี่หว่า!” อยู่ๆ หนึ่งในกลุ่มที่เดินผ่านโต๊ะเราก็พูดขึ้น เราทั้งสามคนแทบจะถลาไปชกมันทีเดียว (แบบว่ากระทบทั้งโต๊ะเลยอ่ะ) ผมจำได้ว่าไอ้คนที่พูดเนี่ยอยู่เอกเดียวกะผมแต่ไม่ค่อยสนิท แถมหมอนี่ยังอดได้ไปแข่งระดับเขตเพราะผม…เก่งกว่า (หลงตัวเองเนอะ) ยังมีใครจำได้มั่งไหมเนี่ยว่าผมเป็นนักกีฬากระโดดน้ำ…

“มีปัญหาอะไรวะ!” อาร์ตลุกขึ้นจ้องหน้าเจ้านั่น

“ก็ไม่มีหรอก แค่เหม็นกลิ่นตุ๊ดว่ะ ช่วยออกไปได้ไหมหายใจไม่ออก” อาร์ตโกรธจนหน้าแดงก่ำ ผมกัดปากแน่น ไอ้บ้านี่!

แว่นผู้ดูจะมีสติกว่าเพื่อนลากพวกเราออกไปก่อนจะมีเรื่องกัน ผมหันไปมองเจ้านั่นแวบนึงแล้วก็นึกได้ว่าเจ้านั่นมันเคยตามจีบยัยแอนแฟนเก่าของอาร์ต (คนที่ยกขบวนมาที่สระน้ำนั่นแหละ) มันคงแค้นเราทั้งคู่มาก เอ…ถ้าจำไม่ผิดรู้สึกจะชื่อสันต์ (ชื่อก็โหลยโท่ยยังทำตัวโหลยโท่ยอีก)

 

***

 

อารมณ์ของผมกับอาร์ตขุ่นมัวขึ้นมาทันทีและคงด้วยความหวังดีไม่อยากให้เพื่อนอารมณ์เสียของไอ้แว่นมันเลยชี้ชวนให้เราดูสาวสวยนุ่งสั้นที่อยู่อีกฝั่งของถนน ผมมองหน้ามันอย่างสมเพช

“ทำไมเหรอ?” อาร์ตเองก็หันไปมองตามพวกเราไม่มีอารมณ์มามองสาวๆ หรอกอีกอย่างเราเป็นเกย์นี่นา เป็นเกย์แต่เหล่สาวนี่มันผิดกฎสถาบันอยู่นะ

“กูสงสัย…”

“สงสัยอะไร?” อาร์ตถาม

“สงสัยว่าทำไมเขาถึงเรียกกระโปรงสั้นจู๋?” มันทำหน้าขบคิดแล้วพูดต่อ “ทำไมไม่เรียกกระโปรงสั้นจิ๋มให้ตรงตามเพศวะ? กางเกงน่ะเรียกถูกแล้วว่าเป็นกางเกงสั้นจู๋แต่เรื่องกระโปรงเนี่ยกูไม่เข้าใจ…”

ถึงตรงนี้ผมกับอาร์ตก็ขำกลิ้งไปเลย น้ำหูน้ำตาไหลบังคับไม่ได้ ไอ้แว่นนี่มันคิดแต่ละอย่างเหมือนผู้เหมือนคนซะที่ไหนกัน

“ไอ้แว่น…” ผมพูด

“จ๋า…” มันตอบ

“ถ้าไม่มีงานทำน่ะนะ…”

“คุณแม่จะจ้างผมไว้เองเหรอครับ?” มันต่อให้

“เปล่า…”

“อ้าว! แล้วอะไรล่ะ?”

“จะบอกว่าถ้าไม่มีงานทำให้ไปเล่นตลกซะคงจะรุ่ง” แต่ไอ้แว่นส่ายหัวพลางให้เหตุผล

“คงไม่ได้หรอกว่ะ กูหล่อเกินมาตรฐานของพวกตลก จะเป็นได้ก็แค่ดารา หรือนายแบบเท่านั้น อย่างอื่นหมอดูเขาว่าทำแล้วจะไม่เจริญเท่า…”

แว่นมันหัวเราะมุกตลกตัวเองแต่ผมแค่ยิ้มๆ นี่ถ้าผมบอกว่ามันไม่หล่อมันจะว่ายังไงกันนะ คือรู้อะไรไหมผมลองมองดูแว่นมันดีๆ แล้วก็ผมว่ามันหน้าตาน่ารักไม่เบา คนทั่วไปเองก็คงไม่ทันสังเกตเห็น อาจจะด้วยบุคลิกบ้าและห่ามที่โดดเด่นเกินหน้าหวานๆ นั่น แล้วก็แว่นตาเทอะทะทำที่มันใส่อีกสองอย่างนี้คงทำให้คนมองข้ามแว่นไป

แต่คนแรกที่สังเกตเห็นตัวจริงของแว่นคงจะเป็นชัยสินะ...

 

***

 

การซ้อมกระโดดน้ำวันนี้ช่างเป็นความทรมานยิ่งเพราะหนึ่ง…ยังเจ็บอยู่แต่ก็ต้องซ้อม สองไอ้สันต์มันคอยกระแนะกระแหนผมตลอด แรกๆ ก็ไม่เท่าไรแต่หลังๆ ก็ชักจะทนไม่ไหวเหมือนกันนะ…

“เฮ๊ย! นัท มึงไปทำอะไรให้ไอ้สันต์มันโกรธวะ?” โจเพื่อนนักกระโดดน้ำอีกคนของผมถาม หมอนี่ไม่รู้เรื่องผมกับอาร์ตทั้งที่เขารู้กันทั้งมหาลัยก็เพราะว่ามันอยู่มหาลัยอื่นแต่มาอาศัยซ้อมที่สระน้ำที่นี่

“ไม่รู้สิ…สงสัย ป.จ.ด.มันมาไม่ปกติมั้ง”

“โธ่…กูถามจริงๆ ยังเสือกกวนส้น อีกเดี๋ยวปั๊ด!”

“เอาน่าๆ อย่าสนใจมันเลย” ผมตัดบทแล้วก้าวไปที่กระดานเพราะถึงตาของผมพอดี ผมสูดลมหายใจลึกทีนึงแล้วกระโดดม้วนตัวลงมาอย่างงดงามไร้ที่ติ (รู้ได้จากเสียงฮือฮา) แต่เมื่อผมโผล่พ้นพื้นน้ำและจะปีนขึ้นขอบสระก็มีมือๆ หนึ่งดึงผมขึ้นไป

“ขอบใจ” ผมเอ่ย

“ไม่เป็นไร” ไอ้สันต์ตอบยิ้มๆ ตาคมๆ ของมันมีแววเยาะเย้ยอยู่กลายๆ ผมอ้าปากหวอในเวลาเดียวกับที่มันแกล้งปล่อยมือผมทำให้ผมร่วงลงน้ำดังตูมใหญ่ เจ้านั่นหัวเราะชอบใจเสียงดัง

“ว่าไงสาวน้อยตกน้ำ!” มันทักทายเมื่อผมปีนขึ้นมาได้ โจเดินเข้ามาพอดี

“เฮ๊ย! ตกลงพวกมึงมีเรื่องอะไรกันแน่วะ แกล้งกันอยู่ได้ ทำให้คนอื่นเขาเสียสมาธิหมด!”

สันต์มองหน้าโจแล้วหัวเราะเบาๆ “มึงคงยังไม่รู้ล่ะสิว่าตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมามีตุ๊ดมากระโดดน้ำกับเราด้วย” แล้วมันก็พยักเพยิดมาทางผม

ผมโกรธจนหน้าแดงก่ำจะเถียงก็ไม่ได้

“เฮ๊ย! ไอ้สันต์มึงเล่นแรงไปแล้วนะ”

“อ้าว! ไม่เชื่อก็ถามเพื่อนมึงดูสิ นั่นน่ะตุ๊ดของแท้แกะกล่องเชียวนะมึง!” โจหันมามองผมแบบไม่เชื่อสายตา

“ไม่ต้องมาอำกูเลย อย่างไอ้นัทเนี่ยนะตุ๊ด! ไม่มีทางหรอก แม่งหม้อก็เท่านั้น เห็นสาวก็จีบด่ะ” ที่ไอ้โจพูดมันก็ถูกเพียงแต่ตอนนี้มันเปลี่ยนไปแล้วน่ะสิ… โจยังคงไม่เชื่ออยู่ดีแต่มันเห็นผมเงียบไปก็ชักสงสัย มันมองหน้าผมแบบตะลึงๆ

“ไอ้นัท บอกสิว่าไม่จริง”

“จริงว่ะ แต่กูไม่ใช่ตุ๊ด!” ผมหันไปตวาดไอ้สันต์แล้วพูดต่อ “กูเป็นเกย์…”

คุณต้องเข้าใจความแตกต่างนะ ตุ๊ดเขาชอบแต่งตัวเป็นผู้หญิง เขาอยากเป็นผู้หญิง ส่วนเกย์เขาชอบผู้ชายด้วยกันเฉยๆ ไม่ได้อยากเป็นผู้หญิง ต่างกันมากนะครับกรุณาเข้าใจให้ถูกด้วย

ไอ้โจถอยกรูดหลังจากที่ผมพูดจบ

“ไอ้นัท มึง…มึง….กูอาบน้ำกับมึงตั้งหลายครั้งแน่ะ!” ไอ้โจมันโวยวายขึ้นมา

“โธ่…ไอ้โจ หน้าอย่างมึงเนี่ยนะกูจะมอง มึงเคยได้ยินป่ะที่ว่าเกย์มีรสนิยมอ่ะ กูเป็นเกย์ กูมีรสนิยมโว๊ย!”

“มึง…มึงเป็นเกย์จริงๆ เหรอ…” โจเสียงอ่อยลงหลังจากสำคัญตัวผิดมานานแล้วได้ผมไปชี้ทางสว่างให้

“เออ…” ลูกผู้ชายต้องไม่โกหก

“เห็นไหมล่ะ มันยอมรับแล้ว” ไอ้สันต์พูดอย่างลิงโลด

“แต่มันก็ไม่เปลี่ยนอะไรสักนิด ไอ้โจก็ยังเป็นเพื่อนฉัน…” โจยักไหล่แล้วพยักหน้าเห็นด้วย ไอ้นี่ไม่ค่อยแคร์อะไรเท่าไรหรอก

“และคนที่ได้ไปแข่งก็ยังเป็นฉันอยู่ดี พูดไปมันก็เท่านั้นแหละว๊าไอ้สันต์…ทำตัวเป็นพวกขี้อิจฉาไปก็เปล่าประโยช์น…”

คุณน่าจะได้เห็นหน้ามันนะ มันโกรธจนตัวสั่นหูงี้แดงเลย สันต์ไม่พูดอะไรเลยเขาจ้องผมแบบโกรธๆ แล้วสะบัดหน้าเดินจากไป สะบัดหน้า…ทำเป็นผู้หญิงไปได้

 

***

 

ผมเล่าเรื่องที่เกิดที่สระน้ำให้อาร์ตฟัง อาร์ตบอกว่าให้ระวังๆ มันหน่อยแต่ผมไม่คิดว่ามันจะทำอะไรหรอกคนอย่างไอ้สันต์ดีแต่เห่าเอาเข้าจริงๆ ก็ไม่กล้า(ดูอย่างวันนี้สิ) เมื่อถึงบ้านของผมอาร์ตก็จอดรถ

“ไม่เข้ามาด้วยกันเหรอ?”

“ไม่ล่ะมีธุระอีก พรุ่งนี้ค่อยเจอกันนะนัท”

“ได้! บาย” ผมจะลงแต่อาร์ตจับไว้

“เดี๋ยวสิ ลืมอะไรไปหรือเปล่า?” เขายิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ ผมก็เซ่อมองหาของที่อาจจะลืมไว้บนรถอาร์ต

“ไม่นี่ก็หยิบมาครบแล้ว”

“ไม่ใช่ หมายถึงนี่ต่างหาก” อาร์ตชี้ที่แก้มตัวเอง

“อ๋อ…” ผมยิ้มให้แล้วเอื้อมมือไปหยิกแก้มเขา

“เฮ๊ย! ไม่ใช่แบบนี้” อาร์ตร้องโวยวายแต่ก็ยังยิ้มอยู่

“แล้วแบบไหนล่ะ?”

“หอมแก้มไง หอมแก้ม” ผมโคลงหัวไปมา

“ก็ได้ๆ”

แล้วผมก็ก้มลงหอมแก้มเขาทั้งสองข้างพลางคิด จะขอทำไมวะกะแค่หอมแก้ม จูบไปเลยเซ่!(อ้าว) อาร์ตดึงผมมากอดแล้วจูบเบาๆ ที่ปาก (อย่างกับรู้เลยว่าเราคิดอะไร) เขากอดผมแน่นกว่าเดิมเมื่อผมกอดตอบ

“รักนะ รักมากๆ เลย…” เขากระซิบ

“ฉันก็รักอาร์ต…รักที่สุด” อา…น่าอายจังพูดอะไรน้ำเน่าจริง…แต่มันเป็นความจริงนี่!

 

อาร์ตจูบผมอีกครั้งก่อนที่จะขับรถออกไป ผมมองตามจนลับตาแล้วค่อยเข้าบ้าน เปิดประตูพลางฮัมเพลงเบาๆ มีความสุขสุดๆ ตอนนี้ทุกอย่างราบรื่นไปหมด ผมกับอาร์ตคืนดีกันแถมยังคืบหน้าไปเยอะ เรื่องไอ้ชัยแว่นมันก็จัดการแล้ว แถมผมยังได้เป็นตัวแทนที่ไปแข่งระดับเขตอีก มีแต่เรื่องดีๆ ทั้งน้าน ยกเว้นสิ่งที่ผมจะเปิดประตูเข้าไปเจอ…

“กลับมาแล้วเหรอนัท” แม่ผมเดินเข้ามาหาทันทีที่ผมล่วงพ้นประตูเข้ามา

“ฮะแม่ เออ…ว่าแต่เมื่อเช้าแม่จะคุยเรื่องอะไรกะผมนะฮะ?” ผมพยายามถอดรองเท้าออกอย่างยากลำบาก โธ่เอ๊ย! ไอ้รองเท้าถูกๆ นี่…กว่าจะถอดได้

“เข้ามานั่งข้างในก่อนแล้วค่อยคุยกัน…” พอผมลงนั่งเสร็จแม่ก็เริ่มพูดในสิ่งที่ผมไม่คาดคิดมาก่อน

“แม่ยังไม่ได้บอกเรื่องนี้กับใครแม้แต่พ่อเพราะแม่อยากคุยกับนัทก่อน…”

“เรื่องอะไรฮะแม่?” แม่ดูเครียดมากทีเดียวแต่ผมก็ยังคงนึกไม่ออกว่าแม่จะพูดอะไร

“ก็เรื่องของเรา…กับอาร์ตนั่นแหละ”

“ผมกับอาร์ตทำไมฮะแม่?” สมองที่มีรอยหยักน้อยกว่าคนธรรมดาของผมงุนงง

“นัท แม่ไม่ได้ตาบอดหูหนวกนะ เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อคืนแม่รู้แล้ว!” 

“หา!” ผมตาเหลือกตกตะลึงพรึงเพริดมือก็สั่นไปหมดพูดอะไรไม่ออกแทบจะล้มทั้งยืนเลยด้วยซ้ำ แม่รู้แล้ว! แม่รู้แล้ว! แม่รู้แล้ว! ผมตะโกนในใจดังซะจนแม่เกือบจะได้ยินถึงแม้ผมจะไม่ได้พูด ผมจะทำยังไงดีในเมื่อแม่รู้เข้าแล้ว! จะทำยังไงดี!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ใกล้ขมวดปมแล้วค่ะ


	9. ตอนที่ 8

ตอนนี้ผมไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะมองใบหน้าของผู้หญิงที่ผมกล้าพูดได้เต็มปากว่าผมรักมากที่สุดในโลก ผมไม่กล้าเพราะผมรู้ว่าจะต้องเจอกับอะไร...สายตาปวดร้าวและผิดหวัง

ผมไม่รู้ว่าแม่เสียใจอะไรมากกว่ากันระหว่างการที่ผมเป็นเกย์ หรือการที่ผมเป็นเกย์กับอาร์ต หรือทั้งสองอย่าง สำหรับแม่แล้วอาร์ตเหมือนลูกชายอีกคนหนึ่ง ทั้งเขาและผมโตมาด้วยกัน พ่อแม่ของพวกเราเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกันจนแทบจะนับญาติกันอยู่แล้ว ดังนั้นการที่แม่มาพบว่าผมกับอาร์ตมีอะไรกันจึงเป็นสิ่งที่เหลือรับ

นี่ผมเป็นลูกอักตัญญูหรือเปล่านะ

ผมพยายามสลัดความคิดนั้นออกจากหัว ในเมื่อผมเลือกอาร์ตแล้วเราก็ต้องสู้ให้ถึงที่สุด แต่อีกด้านหนึ่งก็กลัวว่าแม่จะไม่มีวันยอมรับ ทำไมนะ ทำไมเวลาที่น่าจะดีที่สุดในชีวิตจะต้องเจออุปสรรคด้วย

ผมแอบเหลือบมองนาฬิกา เวลาผ่านไปแล้วยี่สิบนาที อาร์ตน่าจะใกล้มาถึงแล้ว...

ไม่ทันขาดคำเขาก็มา

เสียงล้อรถบดถนนหน้าบ้านดังมาเบาๆ แม่ผุดลุกขึ้นเดินไปที่ประตูและเปิดรับอาร์ตเข้ามา ชายหล่อที่กำหัวใจผมในมือมีใบหน้างุนงง เขาไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมจู่ๆ แม่ผมถึงโทรตามให้เขามาหา แม่ผมฉลาดพอที่จะเก็บเรื่องที่ต้องการคุยไว้ตอนที่อยู่กันพร้อมหน้า เพื่อที่ฝ่ายจำเลยจะได้ไม่มีเวลาตั้งตัว

แม่ใช้แผนนี้กับผมอยู่บ่อยๆ เลยอ่านเกมกันออก มีแต่อาร์ตนั่นแหละที่ไม่เคยโดน ดังนั้นเขาจึงไม่ทันตั้งเนื้อตั้งตัวเลยเมื่อแม่เริ่มรุกไล่ด้วยสายตาและเชือดเฉือนด้วยวาจา

แม่ผมตอนโกรธน่ะน่ากลัวนะครับ

“ลูกอาร์ต” แม่เปิดฉาก “มีอะไรจะบอกแม่ไหมลูก” เสียงแม่สั่นในตอนท้าย นั่นเป็นสัญญานอันตรายเลยล่ะ ผมรู้สึกถึงเหงื่อเย็นๆ เต็มหลังและฝ่ามือไปหมด 

อาร์ตยังคงทำหน้างุนงง เขามองผมสลับกับแม่ไปมา ผมพยายามบอกใบ้ให้อาร์ตรู้ อย่างน้อยจะได้เตรียมรับมือได้ แต่แม่รู้ทันเสียก่อน

“นัท!” แม่ส่งสายตาปราม “เดี๋ยวจะให้โอกาสพูด แต่ตอนนี้แม่อยากฟังอาร์ตก่อน”

“แม่ครับ” อ๊ะๆ อย่าตกใจไปครับ อาร์ตเรียกแม่ผมว่าแม่มาตั้งแต่เด็กแล้ว ผมเองก็เรียกแม่อาร์ตว่าแม่เหมือนกันแหละ

แม่ผมหันกลับไปหาอาร์ต ทันใดนั้นใบหน้าหล่อนั่นก็ซีดลง ผมสังเกตเห็นดวงตาของอาร์ตเบิกโตขึ้นเล็กน้อย

เยี่ยมครับ อาร์ตรู้แล้ว เรื่องความฉลาดนี่ต้องยอมรับแหละครับว่าเขาฉลาดจริง (ก็น่าจะเดาได้หรอก แฟนนั่งทำหน้าจะร้องไห้ แม่แฟนคาดคั้นให้สารภาพอะไรก็ไม่รู้ แถมเรื่องนี้ยังเกิดถัดจากวันที่เราตกเป็นของกันและกันอีก...ไม่รู้ก็แย่แล้ว)

“แม่ครับ” อาร์ตเริ่มใหม่ เขาเดินไปกุมมือแม่ผมเพื่อหยั่งเชิง พอเห็นว่าแม่ผมไม่สะบัดมือออก เขาก็เริ่มใจชื้นขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด “แม่นั่งก่อนนะครับ” พ่อรูปหล่อประคองแม่ผมไปที่โซฟาตัวตรงข้ามและนั่งลงด้วยกัน

“อาร์ต บอกแม่มาสิลูก...บอกมาสิว่าทำไม” แม่สะอื้นเล็กน้อย ส่วนผมสะอึกสิครับ ตั้งแต่เกิดมาผมไม่เคยทำให้แม่เสียใจขนาดนี้มาก่อนเลย

“ผมทำผิดพลาดไปครับแม่” อาร์ตพูดเบาๆ แต่ผมได้ยินเต็มสองรูหู อะไรนะ! แม่ผมเองก็ดูตกใจไม่น้อย อาร์ตทำหน้าเคร่งเครียดและพูดต่อ 

“ผมเสียใจครับที่ไม่เคยมาบอกกล่าวกับคุณแม่เลยเรื่องของผมกับนัท ผมเสียใจครับที่กลัวเกินไป ผมเสียใจที่ผลอเรอจนทำให้นัทเสื่อมเสีย ผมเสียใจที่ทำให้คุณแม่ต้องปวดร้าว” อาร์ตสูดหายใจหนักๆ หนึ่งที และกล่าวต่อ 

“แต่คุณแม่ครับ ผมไม่เสียใจเลยที่รักลูกชายคุณแม่ และผมจะไม่เลิกรักนัทด้วยถึงแม้มันจะทำให้คุณแม่เกลียดผมก็ตาม”

 

ผู้หญิงที่ผมรักที่สุดกับผู้ชายที่ผมรักที่สุดจ้องตากันและกันอยู่นาน ดวงตาของอาร์ตเด็ดเดี่ยวหนักแน่นแต่ดวงตาของแม่ผมกลับเอ่อด้วยน้ำตาและหม่นลง

“แม่รู้อยู่แล้วล่ะ” เสียงแม่ผมดังขึ้นท่ามกลางความเงียบ อาร์ตตกใจเล็กน้อยแต่เขาก็ไม่พูดอะไรออกมา เขารู้ว่าตอนนี้ถึงเวลาที่แม่ผมจะพูดแล้ว

“แม่รู้มานานแล้วว่าอาร์ตรักนัท แม่รู้แต่แม่ทำเป็นไม่รู้” น้ำตาแม่ร่วงลงบนมือของอาร์ตที่กุมมือแม่อยูบนตัก “แม่ไม่อยากให้นัทเป็น...เป็น...”

“เกย์” อาร์ตเสริมให้เบาๆ แม่พยักหน้ารับ

“แม่ไม่อยากให้นัทเป็นเกย์ แม่อยากอุ้มหลาน อยากให้นัทใช้ชีวิตปกติ ลูกอาร์ตเข้าใจแม่ใช่ไหม” อาร์ตพยักหน้า

“งั้นเลิกได้ไหมลูก แม่ขอล่ะ เลิกซะเถอะลูก” แม่ผมสะอื้นฮัก ผมเองก็แทบกลั้นไม่อยู่แล้ว ภาพตรงหน้าที่เห็นมันกำลังทำให้ผมใจสลาย ภาพของแม่ที่อ้อนวอนขอให้อาร์ตเลิกกับผม เลิกรักผม แต่อาร์ตยังคงนั่งนิ่ง หลังตรง สีหน้าของเขานุ่มนวลแต่หนักแน่น เขาประคองแม่ผมเข้าไปกอด

“ขอโทษครับแม่ ผมทำไม่ได้!” อาร์ตลูบหลังแม่ผมเบาๆ “ผมขอโทษครับ...ผมขอโทษ” 

แล้วแม่ก็ปล่อยโฮ แม่ร้องไห้นานมาก มือเล็กๆ คู่นั้นทุบตีอาร์ตไปพร้อมๆ กับน้ำตาที่ใหลริน อาร์ตเองก็ไม่ปัดป้อง ไม่ทำอะไรทั้งสิ้น เขาเพียงแต่กอดแม่ผมให้แน่นขึ้นเท่านั้น

 

ผมค่อยๆ ลุกขึ้นและเดินเข้าไปหาแม่ ตลอดเวลานั้นผมรู้สึกได้ถึงน้ำอุ่นๆ ที่ใหลอาบแก้ม ผมทิ้งตัวลงกับพื้นและกราบเท้าแม่

“แม่ฮะ นัทขอโทษ” ผมพร่ำขอโทษไม่เป็นภาษา มือก็เกาะกุมขาแม่เอาไว้ “หยุดร้องไห้เถอะฮะ นัทขอร้อง” ผมไม่อยากเห็นแม่ต้องเสียน้ำตาอีกแล้ว หากว่าเป็นเรื่องอื่นผมคงยอมตัดใจเพื่อแม่ แต่ผมรู้ดีว่าผมไม่อาจตัดใจจากอาร์ตได้

แล้วพวกเราก็กอดกันร้องไห้อยู่อย่างนั้นจนมืด พวกเราสามคนนั่งคุยกันต่ออีกนาน แม่ถามย้ำกับเราอีกหลายต่อหลายครั้งว่าแน่ใจแล้วหรือ มั่นใจแล้วหรือ และทุกครั้งคำตอบของเราก็ยังเหมือนเดิม แม่เองก็รู้ดีว่าไม่อาจห้ามปรามอะไรได้อีกแล้ว แต่แม่ก็คือแม่ ย่อมมีมาตรการสุดท้ายที่จะมาลองใจเราทั้งคู่

 

***

 

“ลูกอาร์ต” แม่เริ่มขึ้น “แม่จะไม่ห้ามอาร์ตคบกับนัท” อาร์ตยิ้มออกมาทันทีและทำท่าจะเข้าไปกราบเท้าแม่ผม แต่ก็ต้องชะงักเพราะประโยคถัดไป “แต่แม่มีเงื่อนไข”

ผมกลืนน้ำลายดังเอื๊อก ลางสังหรณ์กำลังบอกผมว่าสิ่งที่แม่จะพูดต้องเป็นสิ่งที่เราทั้งคู่ไม่ชอบใจเป็นแน่

“แม่ขอให้เราทั้งคู่คบกันอย่างบริสุทธิ์ใจ” 

หา…อะไรนะ?

“แม่อยากให้เราทั้งคู่คบกันแบบเพื่อน” ผมอ้าปากจะค้าน ก็ไหนเมื่อกี้บอกว่าจะไม่ห้ามไงล่ะ “เงียบก่อนเจ้านัท แม่หมายถึงให้เราคบกันโดยไม่มี...เอ่อ ไม่มีอะไรกัน” แม่หน้าแดงน้อยๆ ตอนที่พูด คงจะนึกไปถึงเมื่อคืนที่ได้ยินเสียงผมกับอาร์ตล่ะมั้ง ผมก้มหน้างุดไม่มองหน้าใครเพราะรู้สึกได้ว่าหน้าตัวเองก็ร้อนฉ่าขึ้นมาเหมือนกัน

แม่คงเห็นอาร์ตทำท่าจะยื่นอุทธรณ์ เลยรีบกล่าวต่อ “อย่างน้อยก็ต้องรอจนกระทั่งพวกลูกเรียนจบ มีงานมีการมั่นคงก่อน ถึงตอนนั้นถ้าพวกลูกยังรู้สึกเหมือนเดิมแม่จะไม่ห้ามเลย” 

ผมแทบจะได้ยินฟันเฟืองในหัวแม่ได้เลย แม่กำลังวางแผน ผมน่าจะรู้นะว่าไม่ว่าอย่างไงแม่ก็ยังหวังจะให้ผมกับอาร์ตกลับตัวกลับใจ ผมได้แต่ส่งยิ้มแหยๆ ไปทางอาร์ตเพื่อเป็นการขอโทษ ซึ่งอาร์ตก็ตอบกลับด้วยยิ้มละไมของเขาเหมือนกัน

“ถ้าเราทำได้ คุณแม่จะยอมรับเราใช่ไหมครับ” อาร์ตถามเบาๆ “ถ้าถึงตอนนั้นเรายังไม่เปลี่ยนใจ คุณแม่จะอนุญาตให้ผมกับนัทคบกันจริงๆ ใช่ไหมครับ”

แม่พยักหน้า “ถ้าตอนนั้นพวกลูกยังไม่เปลี่ยนใจ แม่ก็จะไม่ห้ามอีก”

“เอ่อ...แล้วแม่จะบอกพ่อหรือเปล่า” แม่รู้ยังไม่เท่าไร แต่ถ้าพ่อรู้สิเรื่องใหญ่แน่

“แม่จะยังไม่บอกพ่อเขาตอนนี้ แต่ลูกก็รู้ว่าสักวันเราก็ต้องบอกพ่อ” 

ผมกับอาร์ตมองหน้ากัน เราต่างก็ไม่อยากเผชิญหน้ากับพ่อของผม ผมนึกภาพออกเลยว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น สรุปง่ายๆ ได้เลยว่ามันจะต้องประกอบไปด้วยการแหกปากตะโกนก่นด่าพองาม คำขู่ไล่ออกจากบ้านตัดหางปล่อยวัด และตบท้ายด้วยการหยิบปืนยาวคู่ใจออกมาให้หวาดเสียวเล่น...

พ่อต้องรับไม่ได้แน่ๆ ดังนั้นพวกเราจึงตกลงกันว่าจะเก็บเรื่องนี้ไว้ก่อน แล้วค่อยหาทางตะล่อมบอกพ่อทีหลัง ซึ่งอันนี้ปลอบใจกันเองทั้งนั้นแหละ ต่างฝ่ายก็รู้ว่ายากยิ่งกว่ายาก กระทั่งแม่ที่แอบหวังให้เราเลิกคบกันยังไม่ใจร้ายถึงขนาดเอาเรื่องนี้ไปบอกพ่อเลย คุณคิดดูสิ

ก่อนที่อาร์ตจะกลับบ้านไปแม่ก็เดินไปกุมมืออาร์ตไว้ จ้องตาเขานิ่ง “ลูกอาร์ต แม่เชื่อใจลูกนะ” อาร์ตพยักหน้าน้อยๆ

 

ผมเดินไปส่งอาร์ตที่รถด้วยความรู้สึกโล่งอก วันนี้ผ่านไปด้วยดีกว่าที่คิด ผมไม่คิดเลยว่าแม่จะรับมือกับเรื่องนี้ได้อย่างสงบขนาดนี้ (ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นอาจบ้านแตกไปแล้ว) แต่อาร์ตกลับเงียบขรึมผิดปกติ

“อาร์ต...” ผมเอื้อมมือไปแตะไหล่เขาเบาๆ อาร์ตหันมายิ้มให้ แต่รอยยิ้มนั้นฝืนเกินไป ใบหน้าเขาดูกังวล “เป็นอะไรไป” 

อาร์ตถอนหายใจ “นัท...ไม่ได้ยินที่แม่พูดเมื่อกี้เหรอ” เอ่อ ก็ได้ยินแต่ไม่เข้าใจอ่ะว่าอาร์ตหมายถึงอะไร เมื่อกี้แม่อุตส่าห์บอกว่าเชื่อใจอาร์ต ผมยังดีใจแทนเลย (แต่ดูดิ่ ไม่ยักบอกว่าเชื่อใจเราบ้าง)

“ไม่เข้าใจอีกเหรอ” อาร์ตหัวเราะปร่าในลำคอ “ที่แม่ย้ำว่าเชื่อใจฉันน่ะ นั่นหมายความว่าไม่เชื่อใจฉันเลยต่างหาก...” เขาส่ายหัวช้าๆ เป็นสัญญานว่าอย่าเดินเข้ามาใกล้ และพยักเพยิดไปด้านหลัง แม่ยืนสังเกตการณ์พวกเราอยู่ข้างหน้าต่าง

ผมอยากบอกอาร์ตเหลือเกินว่าเขาคิดมากไป ว่าที่แม่พูดอย่างนั้นเพราะหมายความตามนั้นจริงๆ ไม่ได้คิดไม่ไว้ใจเขา แต่พอผมเหลือบไปเห็นสายตาของแม่ที่มองมาก็ทำให้ต้องหุบปากเงียบ

แม่เริ่มระแวงอาร์ตแล้ว...

ไม่เชื่อก็ต้องเชื่อว่าแม่ของผมที่ตลอดมาเชื่อใจอาร์ตมากกว่าลูกในไส้ ตอนนี้กลับตาลปัตรจากหน้ามือเป็นหลังมือ อาร์ตไม่ได้รับความไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจจากแม่ผมอีกแล้วเพราะเรื่องเมื่อคืน

ผมมั่นใจว่าแม่ยังรักอาร์ตอยู่ แต่ตอนนี้มันกลับมีเส้นบางๆ ขวางกั้นทั้งคู่ไว้ เส้นที่ว่านี้ต่างเป็นความรักที่ทั้งคู่มีต่อผม และมันกำลังทำร้ายความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขา

ตอนนี้ผมรู้แล้วว่าผมด่วนดีใจเกินไปกับการที่แม่ยอมรับเราทั้งคู่ง่ายๆ ผมน่าจะรู้ว่าไม่มีอะไรที่ได้มาง่ายๆ หรอก และที่ลำบากใจที่สุดก็คือสายตาของทั้งคู่ที่มองผมต่างก็เว้าวอนให้ผมเลือกพวกเขา

อาร์ตกำลังหวาดหวั่นว่าผมจะเลือกแม่มากกว่าเขา...

แม่เองก็กำลังกลัวว่าอาร์ตจะชักนำผมไปเดินทางที่แม่ไม่อยากให้ผมเดิน...

ส่วนผมเหรอ ผมรู้สึกเหมือนอยู่บนหน้าผา มือข้างหนึ่งยึดแม่ไว้แน่น ส่วนอีกข้างก็จับอาร์ตไว้ น้ำหนักความรักของทั้งสองกำลังฉุดผมให้ตกลงสู่ห้วงเหวถ้าผมไม่เลือกที่จะปล่อยใครคนใดคนหนึ่งไป

ผมเลือกไม่ได้...และไม่อยากจะเลือกด้วย ความลังเลนี้เองที่จะสร้างปัญหาใหญ่หลวงให้ผมในเวลาต่อมา ปัญหาที่จะตัดสินความสัมพันธ์ของผมกับอาร์ต

ผมเฝ้ามองรถของอาร์ตขับลับสายตาไป ก่อนที่จะหันหลังและเดินกลับเข้าไปหาแม่ที่ยืนรอผมอยู่อย่างอดทน สายตาของแม่ที่มองผมทำให้ผมตระหนักเป็นครั้งแรกถึงความรักมากมายที่แม่มีให้ ผมสวมกอดแม่ไว้แน่น และร้องไห้เป็นครั้งที่สองของวันนั้น

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> หมดโควต้าที่เขียนเผื่อไว้แล้วค่ะ เดี๋ยวขอค่อยๆ เขียนๆ แก้ๆ ไปก่อนแล้วกันเนอะ เรากำลังปั่นเรื่อง Omega In Exile อยู่ด้วยเลยจะช้าหน่อย ไหนจะงานราษฏร์ไหนจะงานหลวงอีก แต่ก็จะมาลงต่อให้จบแน่นอนค่ะ


End file.
